It's Not Over
by NekoHanyouSakura5
Summary: Reilly and Chris have always been close to the Curtis Gang since they were kids. It was hard having Johnny die, and almost losing Dallas in the same night. Two Years Later, things with the Socs still haven't cooled down, some are looking for Revenge. Will things be different this time...or go further down hill than last time? (Post Canon, AU)
1. The Twins: Reilly and Christian Gray

**Full Summary: **

Two years have passed since the passing of Bob Sheldon and little Johnny Cade. The gang had gotten to Dallas in time to stop him from doing anything stupid and sending himself to jail. Things haven't exactly cooled down in Tulsa. They did for a while, but weird stuff has been going on, and greasers and socs are back to jumping one another.

Twins, Reilly and Christian Gray are childhood friends of the Curtis gang. They slept over at the house a lot when things were rough in their own home. The twins, Soda and Steve were only five when they all met, now they're nineteen. Once Johnny died, Reilly and Chris backed off and gave them all some space to be alone and think about the events. In the end, two years had passed and they had rarely talked to their good friends. Until now, when things between the socs and greasers heat up again, bonds will grow, new feelings will emerge, plus new and old stories will unfold with Reilly and Chris at the side of the Curtis gang. But more importantly…

What will happen when more people get involved then last time…?

**Note: **_This is a short introduction Chapter for two characters that will be a main part of the fan fiction. If you haven't figured that out already. There will be more new characters coming into the story gradually. As well I'd like to point out after reading some Pet Peeves in the forums I've tried to make it somewhat to your liking. Though I can't do everything, after all it's my story However I don't exactly know the route of my characters yet, couples etc. I knind of have a liking for both Dallas and Sodapop, and I have possible ideas for both. Guess we'll just see won't we?_

****

**Chapter One: The Twins-Reilly and Chris Gray**

**Reilly's POV:**

It's been two years since Johnny stabbed Bob Sheldon. It has also been two years since Johnny passed on that night in the hospital when Dally and Ponyboy went to visit him after we had won the rumble. We haven't been around that often since. It's just been off. Everyone was either down or ready to terrorize the whole Soc community. I know I cried when I heard from Sodapop that Johnny had died in the hospital. Though I didn't really have time to cry till later that night. Chris and I had to help find Dally before he had gotten into anymore trouble.

Now I can't say that I had no interaction with the guys at all. I saw them gradually, but I was more concerned in my own thing. Like graduating from school, working and hanging with my brother and his gang. I consider them my gang too. They're like my second family. The first being the Curtis brothers and company of course. Our real family doesn't count. Dad left us when we were seven years old. They'd yell a lot and try to get me and Chris to choose between who we wanted to live with. Some nights it got real bad, but Mr. and Mrs. Curtis always let us stay over. That's how I grew really close to Sodapop and Steve for that matter. They were both me and Chris' age.

Still, even when dad left I stayed over alot. My mom, if she was drunk would sometimes hit me. She told me I have our father's attitude. No one thinks so though. I think she is just in a load of pain. Needing to take it out on someone. So she chose me. Not Chris, I believe that's because his appearance is like a bad memory of dad. Either way, our parents only had gotten together because we were unexpected. They had sex one night at a party, when they were about seventeen and she got pregnant with twins. Chris and I. Anyway, now that I'm older I know when to come home and when not to. I get used to it...

"Red Light! Red Light!" Chris yelled in my ear. I looked up from my day dream and slammed on the brakes. Stopping just inches before the cross walk. I looked over to me brother, his eyes were still shut in a flinch and he was scrunched up. Slowly, he opened an eye and straightened himself up. "Tell me again how you got your license?"

I muttered under my breath and put my foot on the gas once the light turned green. The question went in one ear and out the other. All I really was hearing was the light sound of the rock music on the radio and Chris' breathing. I was not focused at all today. "The same way I got my diploma." I finally answered.

"Oooh. Well that just proves that the teachers must have been sick of you." Chris snickered and looked ahead. This was normal. Me and Chris always bickered and acted like smart asses around each other. And everyone else for that matter. It was just in our nature, and it was what we were known for around town. Not including our ability to fight off socs that mess with us. "So...what made you space anyway?"

"I was thinking about Johnny.." I responded. I looked to my right as I drove into a parking lot.

"Cade?" Chris asked. I nodded. Christian sighed lightly and undid his seatbelt. He looked around the parking lot then back up and me. "I know what you mean. It's been two years." He slumped down in his seat twiddling his thumbs. No one every liked to think about what happened. It was unfortunate, and it still hurts to think about it. I was pretty close to Johnny. I was close to everyone in the gang, in different ways. I felt though Johnny understood the most about my mom, my parents. Johnny had similar issues he dealt with at his own home. Then one morning I read the descriptions of the two greaser boys that killed Bob Sheldon, in the newspaper. Later that day Dallas got hauled into the cooler to talk with the fuzz. I knew after that, for sure, Ponyboy and Johnny were in trouble, and I was worried sick.

"Let's get into work before we're late." I said smiling.


	2. Cokes and a Reunion

**Chapter 2-Cokes and a Reunion**

**Reilly's POV**

Chris and I work at this new pub they just put in about a month ago. It has a little bar, booths, pool table, and even a dance floor and a stage for performances and DJs to come in and play. The two of us plus some of the others in the gang formed this little band about a year ago. One of the guys, Conner, his dad owns this music store and we all saved up enough work money for instruments. I got myself an electric and so did Chris. I always had an old acoustic at home that we used.

Christian never does use the guitar. On some occasions he does, but Chris mainly likes to sing. Yes, sing. Ever heard of a hood singing before? Well we have, and it's my brother. Man though can he belt out notes. I do most of the writing, and Chris helps me out. Though I never did like to sing. I've been told I could, but whatever really. Conner plays the drums, and he just borrows them from the shop along with other stuff we need when we go around town doing a few performances.

Then there is Skylar. He's this tall guy, I swear almost seven feet tall and he plays bass for us. Chris has known him since grade school so he's pretty close to us. Skylar though is probably accident prone. One time he managed to get a bucket stuck on his head. How in hell he did that is beyond my knowledge.

This is the group I've been with mainly since what happened to Johnny. They were all a bunch of great guys, didn't cause too much trouble. Didn't jump everything that moved, and only fought when they were getting jumped. Or if a rumble was called. We were all fairly decent people, and learned our lessons when Bob was killed. We were no Dallas Winston.

I glanced up at the time. It was almost time for us to get off work. I was tired of wearing this stupid little outfit. A blouse and this short skirt. I didn't wear skirts. Ever. I was horrified when I saw what I had to wear; I guess I kind of got used to it. Looking up once more I scanned the place. Not many people were left. Maybe the boss would let me and Chris off early.

"We need to put some more cokes in the fridge. Can you do that for me?" Chris said walking behind the counter. He pushed his dark hair back and looked up at me with his green eyes. Mine were green too, and so much brighter then his was. I believe my eyes to be my best feature, not saying I really go for that whole girly-girl act.

"Sure, Chris." I nodded. I went into the back to get the cokes out of the fridge.

**Chris' POV **

I would rather be performing here then working here. The boss could be a bitch at times, and it didn't pay that great. I don't know though, there was always something about working with Reilly. It's probably that weird twin connection thing that I never could understand. I exchanged glances at some guy playing pool with his buddy and smoking a weed. Man some hoods really gave me looks. Like Tim Sheppard. I and he never really got along. Only at rumbles, when we are forced on the same side. Sometimes even Dallas Winston looked liked he wanted to murder me. Though Dall' wouldn't do that to me. We've known each other too long.

Speaking of Dallas, I squinted. What in bloody hell? I watched as the third waitress came running into the back nearly in tears. She was bawling about some guy harassing them at a table. Damn, how did I not notice? They were so loud. A smile crept onto my face as I stepped out from behind the counter. Leaning myself against the opposite side of the counter with my arms crossed across my chest. "Still harassing innocent girls now are we Dallas?" I smirked in a cocky, yet playful way.

Dally looked around a bit, looking for who suddenly spoke to him. It looked to me like he was ready to pick a fight with whoever was speaking to him. But his eyes stayed on me once he recognized the voice. "Damn straight man." He smirked in the same way I did. I looked him over, same old Dallas. I also looked at who was with him. Ponyboy and Sodapop.

The two Curtis brothers turned around to face me as well. Both as handsome as ever. I was just being modest. They were way better looking then a lot of guys I see. The blonde from when Johnny died Pony's hair was almost grown out, and he had grown quiet a bit. Sodapop looked the same as usual. I sometimes saw him at DX when I decided to walk past. At most times he was in conversation with some girl or with Steve.

"I didn't know you worked here." Ponyboy said. No he probably wouldn't. Me and Reilly usually worked at nights. This place was popular with the high school students in the day. They had adults running it then.

"It's only been a week." I told Pony. "Boy some you have changed kiddo; I'd like to see the others."

"Well we don't live that far away." Pony said. I turned and took a good look at Sodapop. Me and him were never as close as he and Reilly were. I noticed one thing though. Sodapop was looking around the pub awful carefully. Mainly focusing on the back and the kitchen.

"Hey Soda." I smiled slowly. "Whatcha looking for..?" I knew what Soda was looking for. My sister. Looking up Dallas grinned a little and watched Soda jump when he was spoken too.

"Hey Chris!" Soda said in his normal, happy-go-lucky, tone. Toothy grin and all. He seemed to ignore the second question. This was alright with me.

I blinked hearing a clatter from behind me, I looked over my shoulder. Reilly had carried a box of cokes out and placed them on the counter. Not a bead of sweat was visible on her forehead. "Here I'll put these away in the fridge. You go take these three guys orders. They seemed to have scared off the other waitresses." I smiled lightly. Not cocky this time like I was with Dally. I knew Reilly would want to see them. She came out from behind the counter, and I pushed her ahead with a pen and pad in hand.

"Okay?" Reilly said looking at me, taking a step forward as I had pushed her. Reilly looked ahead and nearly gasped. "Pony? Dally? Soda?..."

**Notes:**_I can write alot. As you can tell. So I'll probably just split what I would call one chapter in two so it isn't getting long and boring for everyone. I like to write detail. Sometimes I get carried away, haha. Skylar is not owned by me, but by a friend who gave me permission to use him. Skylar will appear in the next few chapters, Conner might not be as involved. Enjoy!_


	3. The Invitation

**Chapter 3-The Invitation **

**Sodapop's POV **

I think for once I was happy for bringing Dally along and letting him harass the other waitresses. It had really been two years since I really saw the twins. Golly that was a long time when I stopped to think about it. I can't say that I hadn't thought about either of them at all though. It was only this week Ponyboy had pointed out an article in the newspaper about what happened to little Johnny and that Bob guy, two years ago. Anyway, I smiled when Reilly came out from getting something for Chris. Growing up Reilly, Steve and I would always hang out. I was starting to miss that something awful lately.

Before I could say anything though, I snapped out of it hearing Dally. I didn't really realize that I had been staring. "Aww Riles. Don't tell me you're some waitress broad that I have to send home crying." Dallas joked. I got that feeling that Dallas had actually made the most effort to hang out with Reilly more then I have. It made me kind of guilty, but also kind of annoyed he wouldn't invite us to _terrorize_ the town. That was Dallas though right? And I wasn't about to speak up.

"Yes. I'm a waitress. And it's highly unlikely you'll send me home crying." Reilly countered. Reilly was always a bit of a rebel and a smartass. I reckon Dallas had something to do with it though.

Ponyboy and I both looked up at Dallas to see his expression. He only smirked. Only few people could get away with talking to Dally like that. Most others got there head beat in just as hard, or harder then Darry sometimes threatens to. I nudged Ponyboy.

**Chris' POV **

I watched Sodapop nudge Ponyboy to move out of the rounded booth they were sitting in. He had escaped into the nearest restroom without saying much of anything. Personally I was expecting him to tackle us both in a big bear hug. But no, off to the washroom. Very Un-Soda like.

It didn't take long for Reilly to get their orders. Soda hadn't returned yet, but Ponyboy and he were getting the same meal so off the order went to the back. Reilly didn't cook though. She wanted to spend some time with the guys since work was over in a half hour, and there weren't many people in the pub. As did I. Looking at the seats left, and how much work I really had to do, jack all, I sat down at the end of the booth near Dallas.

That didn't last long though. I jumped up at the sign of a collision near the kitchen door.

**Sodapop's POV **

I had planned on coming back out my old self. Happy-go-lucky and grinning, but that didn't work out too well. So you see, I leap out of the washroom fresh as a daisy and I accidentally, not realizing the door was there, run straight into Reilly who has three plates in her hands. Down we go. "Oh shit. I'm sorry." I said quickly. Food was everywhere and all over her. She was probably fucking burned from the hot food now.

Reilly seemed to be processing what just happened. I stared into her green eyes and sighed. Chris had come with a mop and bucket. There wasn't much I could do now. I was being a klutz. More then Ponyboy could be. He may have walked home in his bare socks, but this was embarrassing. I watched Reilly get up and walk to the front and sit on the stools examining the stains. Looking over my shoulder at Chris I followed her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. Ignoring the snickers and comments Dallas and Ponyboy were making in the background.

Reilly nodded slowly. "It wasn't your fault. They shouldn't have built that hall so narrow." I watched her wipe some gravy off of her uniform. "Besides…" Reilly said, she glanced up at me. "You were always a klutz."

I looked up from my feet and smiled widely. My normal toothy grin. "Haha well I tripped over the living room table the other day." I laughed slightly and rubbed the back of my neck. Reilly smiled which made me feel better. "We're going to the Dingo tonight. You should come to. Everyone would like to see you."

She looked up and stared at me with a small smile. "Sure I'll tag. I can't wait to see everyone." Reilly said.

"Good. Drop by our house at eight." I said smiling. _'And I can't wait to see you.'_ I thought hoping after a shower and some of Darry's cooking I'd be more like myself. And that I wouldn't spill a bottle of coke on Reilly at the Dingo.

**Notes:** _I'm sorry about the last few Chapters. They've kind of been boring. I really wanted to get in losts of description done and over with. I'll still be descriptive. But I'm getting into the plot real soon, Chapter Four or Five. Depending on the length. And yeah I've decided Reilly and Sodapop are the main couple as you can start to tel lin this chapter._

_One change though. I'm switching from First Person POV's to Third Person because I'm finding a lack of creativity. I usually role play in third so I thikn I'm used to it now. I'm not going back to change the other chapters as I'd probably have to rewrite the whole thing. I'll just start in Third for Chapter Four. _

_Please Review._


	4. As Long as it Isn't a SciFi

**Notes:**_ I found it way easier to write in Third Person. I hope this seems more creative to you guys, I feel I wrote this chapter better then two and three. Please Review._

**Chapter 4-As Long as it Isn't a Sci-Fi. **

**Sodapop's POV **

"Hey, Sodapop! Guess who's here!" Steve hollered to Ponyboy and Soda's room. There was a moment of silence accept for the sound of Mickey Mouse on the TV. Next you heard thumping up stairs, and there came Soda flying down the steps only to trip on his way down. Steve laughed and pointed. "Dall' is here."

Dallas stood in the door way, watching Steve holler up the stairs and Soda come flying down them. He watched Steve has he was spoken to. Snorted and sat down on the couch. Sodapop frowned and got up while shoving Steve. "You got me there." Soda said sliding in his bare stockings into the kitchen.

Steve smirked and followed Soda into the kitchen, walking past Ponyboy at the kitchen table finishing up the last of his homework for that weekend. Darry wouldn't let him out with them if it wasn't done. "You came down in a hurry." Steve watched Sodapop make himself a glass of chocolate milk. "To see Dally."

"Shut up Steve." Soda frowned, but it was replaced by his normal smile. "Do you know what movie is playing?" Soda asked. Steve shrugged. Soda glanced at Ponyboy, but didn't bother asking, he'd be happy with any movie.

"As long as it isn't a stupid Sci-fi." Dallas said appearing from behind Soda to get a beer out of the fridge. Dally opened the can, taking a quick sip of it. He took a close look at Soda and smirked slowly. "Looking awful nice for a night at the Drive-in."

Steve started laughing, and Ponyboy laughed lightly and came into the kitchen. "Haven't you heard he's has a hot date." Ponyboy joked. Soda swatted him in the back of the head.

"Oooh? Who with?" Steve started laughing and ran into the living room.

"No one." Soda said. He looked at Ponyboy then the seat he had been sitting at. Changing the subject as quick as possible, Sodapop asked. "Are you done your work Ponyboy?"

"Yeah I am." Ponyboy nodded.

"Let's go then!" Steve called from the screen door.

"We're coming Steve!" Soda called back, placing his glass in the sink. "Darry said to be home at 11:30."

**Reilly's POV **

Reilly sat in her car and tapped the steering wheel with her thumbs waiting for the red light to turn green. She hoped that Ponyboy gave them the message. She decided to just meet the boys at the Dingo rather then at the Curtis house itself. If everyone was there they'd all want to talk with her and they'd end up missing the movie. Reilly stepped on the gas once the light turned green.

The Dingo was up ahead. She didn't plan on paying for her car to go in. She'd park it up the road in a parking lot close by. That's where she told Ponyboy to meet her. From there they'd sneak in most likely. Reilly parked the car and got out of it, slamming the door in the process. She sniffed the air and looked up into the night sky. She had been nearly chased out of the house by her mother. Joy. Least a bruise or two hadn't been added to the night. Then again, the night wasn't over yet and there was always a Soc or two causing trouble.

Reilly heard some hollering from down the street. She squinted and saw Steve fooling around. Nearly pushing poor Ponyboy onto the road. Reilly smiled, leaning herself against the hood of the car.

"RIIILLLESS!" Steve hollered, stopped and waved. Reilly laughed and waved back, she stood up straight and walked towards them. In a matter of minutes, both Steve and Sodapop had her in a bear hug. One that nearly knocked her on her ass.

"Remember what happened the last time I fell?" Reilly asked struggling for air. She pushed the two boys off.

Soda's face flushed. "Yeah." Steve started laughing already hearing the story from Dallas.

"Uhm, guys." Ponyboy started. Dallas wasn't paying attention. Steve was still laughing and Reilly was trying to assure Soda she forgave him for the incident at the pub that afternoon. "Hellooo." Ponyboy waved trying to get attention.

"What's up?" Reilly said paying attention to Ponyboy. Soda turned around to face is younger brother

"The movie is starting. And it's a Sci-Fi." Ponyboy pointed beyond the large chain fence over into the Dingo. True, it was a Sci-Fi. One they played often enough too.

"Let's go do something else then. I'm tried of that boring old movie." Dallas threw his hands behind his head and mumbled something else.

"I heard there was a Drag Race going on at nine downtown." Steve said. "Want to check it out?"

"Sure better then this movie." Dallas said. With that Dally began walking to the location. Pushing Steve along to lead since he knew where this race was going to happen. He lit up a weed with his lighter in a quick motion and put the lighter back in his pocket.

Ponyboy, Sodapop and Reilly looked at each other, then Dallas and Steve and ran after them. Reilly had heard about this race earlier today from Conner. She hadn't planned on going, but a least it wasn't a Sci-Fi.


	5. The Giraffe and the Mouse

**Notes: **_This chapter is rather long. So sorry about that. I actually had to split up the chapter so it wouldn't be too long. The rest of what was suppose to happen will be in Chapter Six. James is a minor character, I don't know how much more of a role he'll play after Chapter Six. Skylar will play more of a role gradually, he is not owned by me, but by my friend who created him and gives me premission to use him in this Fan Fic._

**Chapter 5-The Giraffe and the Mouse **

**Reilly's POV **

The place the drag race was held like every other location picked for a race. A long road, or one of those sewage areas that clears out a large amount of water from the city after a storm. Normally drying up later on. In this case it was the second. So there were lots of places to watch. Near here was this old warehouse that you would probably find people making drug deals, getting drunk or getting high. Looking around, there were many people here.

"Looks like a good turn out." Dally said taking the last drag of his weed and throwing it to the ground.

"It was supposed to be good. The two guys are both tuff." Steve said. He obviously didn't know the names of these people though. Steve glanced down at where the two cars were far off in the distance. The two greasers' buddies were around the cars.

"I would much rather the movie." Ponyboy said stepping beside Reilly. Besides Sodapop, and back then Johnny, Ponyboy normally always told Reilly things he couldn't tell the others.

"Yeah I know. You only said something because Dall' is with us and he made it awful clear what movie he did and didn't want to see." Reilly laughed lightly. She looked at Dallas who was watching the boys at the cars carefully. "Besides, Sodapop can't sit through a movie."

Ponyboy nodded slowly taking out a weed of his own and lighting it. Once popping it in his mouth and taking his first drag, he sighed and said, "I need to quit smoking…"

"Damn Ponyboy, I heard you saying that how long ago? And you still haven't." Reilly started laughing.

"I know. I know. Don't go Darry on me." Ponyboy held his hand up defensively, but playfully.

Reilly gasped sarcastically, "I'm offended." Reilly smiled. She looked around. Sodapop seemed to of disappeared somewhere. Then again, he liked Drag races.

Just after dismissing the thought, Sodapop came galloping back, from who knows where, to the group with a grin of accomplishment on his face. "One guy is a baseball player and the other some skater." Soda said grinning.

"Did you get their names?" Dallas asked turning around to face Sodapop.

Soda stopped a moment. "No." He watched Dally shake his head and turned to Ponyboy and Reilly. "Guess I forgot to ask." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Ponyboy and Reilly looked at each other and both shrugged. "It's alright Soda." Ponyboy said. Ponyboy looked at both Sodapop and Reilly a minute, remembering back at the Curtis house, and decided to step aside for a moment to allow them to talk. Ponyboy went to view the guys and their cars down below.

Soda noticed this, though wasn't about to complain. He looked up at Reilly and smiled. Not his normals cheery grin though. The movie-star handsome smile that Sodapop was also known for. However, Soda didn't know what to say. This was odd; he always knew what to say when Reilly had been around. Like he knew what to say when Steve was around. Soda, thinking he may be staring, looked in another direction and noticed a general store at the corner, down the street, which kids were coming in and out of. "You want a coke or somethin'?" Soda asked.

"Alright, sure." Reilly smiled. She looked at the other three and said. "Hey you guys want anything?" After a moment, three more orders of coke were added to the list.

Soda smirked and lightly shoved Reilly. "Race you." Sodapop said running off. Reilly smirked and followed.

**Sodapop's POV **

Soda slowed down to notice that Reilly ran right past him. He smiled and watched her slow down and look over her shoulder. When she looked ahead again Soda ran up behind her and got Reilly in a hug. "I'm glad you decided to come tonight." Soda smirked.

Reilly stopped and looked over her shoulder. "The night isn't over yet." Reilly smiled lightly. Sodapop nodded, but didn't let her go from his hug right away. Finally, Soda stood up and walked beside Reilly, leading her across the street with him using his hand, placed in the middle of her back.

The two entered the store and picked up five cokes. There were a few kids in the store, a bunch outside, and the clerk seemed to be keeping a close watch on everyone that came through the doors of his store. Soda and Reilly placed the cokes on the counter and Soda paid for them, and then the two walked out of the store.

"You know. We all missed you and Chris these last two years." Soda said looking down at Reilly.

"I know. But we wanted to-"

"You still should have come home." Sodapop joked, pushing Reilly lightly. Reilly smiled and nodded. It had been as if she lived there for most of the time before Johnny had died. Whenever her mom was really drunk or just being a real bitch. Instead of sleeping outside, or in her car she'd always have a spot in the Curtis house.

Once Johnny past away Reilly and begun to trust Skylar, the tall bass player in their band, and stayed at his house whenever she had to so that the Curtis gang could have some space. She really didn't understand why she had given them space. After all she and Christian had known them practically their whole lives. Weren't they part of the gang? _'It made more sense then…not so much now,'_ Reilly thought to herself.

Reilly looked up to see they were with the others now. She handed Ponyboy his coke and kept one for herself. Soda handed Dally and Steve theirs and held his in his hand. The five of them opened the cokes in sync and took their first swigs.

Dally looked down at the cars and cussed a few words under his breath. "What the hell is taking so long?" Dally said aloud.

Reilly blinked. "Maybe they ran out of gas." She took a sip of her coke.

Dally cocked a brow and looked at Reilly. Only a slight smile of amusement crossed his face. "Haha. You should be a comedian." He said in a bored tone. Of course though he was fully used to Reilly's sarcasm, and didn't have much of a problem with it after knowing her for years. Another person he would have hit for that, however Reilly never bothered him.

"So you've told me." Reilly responded, cocking her brow up like he did. She could fool around with Dally all she wanted and he would rarely get pissed at her.

Ponyboy nudged Reilly and smiled. "I reckon you still bring out a side in Dally no one else really could." Other then Johnny.

Reilly laughed. "Yeah we're tight. We'll annoy the hell out of each other, but we'll have each others backs in seconds. It's hard to believe it started when Tim Sheppard tried to steal my juice box in the fifth grade."

Ponyboy laughed and looked at Dally trying to picture it. He looked at Soda and Steve then back to Reilly. Pony took a sip of his coke, making it to half way through the bottle.

"BOO!" Ponyboy jumped at the person behind him who yelled boo. He nearly spilled coke everywhere. Pony spun around to see Two-bit.

"Golly Two-bit you're going to make my hair go grey before I'm eighteen." Ponyboy said rubbing his hair.

"It would get that blonde out of your hair." Two-bit smirked, and messed up Pony's hair. He looked up and spotted Reilly. Two-bit smiled widely. "How come nobody told me this pretty lady would be joining y'all tonight!" Two-bit bear hugged Reilly.

Dally, Soda and Steve turned to face Two-bit, and the happy reunion. Reilly smiled and hugged Two-bit back. "Missed ya, Two-bit. How's it go?"

Two-bit shrugged and looked at all the cokes in hand. "Hey you go buy yourselves coke and not me huh? I'm offended."

"Sounds like-" Steve started, but got cut off.

"He's had enough to drink already." Another voice came.

Reilly looked up and smiled. There standing in front of them was Skylar. How could she have missed him? Nearly seven feet tall, and skinny. The others looked up at Skylar with wide eyes. Skylar even made Dally seem rather small. "Hey Sky. I didn't know you'd be around."

"Who'd miss a big drag race like this?" Skylar nodded in the direction of the road. In a matter of a few minutes, Reilly introduced Skylar to the other five of them. He smiled and nodded looking at the crowd. "Big turn out. Hey I thought you'd be here with James. Guess not huh?"

Reilly looked around quickly. "James is here?" James was Reilly's boyfriend. He had said something about hanging out with his friends tonight, never did say where though.

"Who's James?" Soda asked looked at Reilly. There was a bit of a silence. Sodapop looked around at the others looking for an answer, but never got one. Soda looked down at the ground figuring it out for himself. Reilly's Boyfriend.

Not including the sound of the crowds. There was a weird silence, before a voice could be heard from a small gang of boys that had appeared. "I'm James."


	6. Blood in the Rain

**Notes: **_This chapter is also kind of long. But interesting. Finally something dramatic. Lots of swearing in it. I hope no one gets offended at all. James is inspired by my recent ex boyfriend. Though no, none of what happens to Reilly is wha tactually happened in real life. Jsut the attitutde and stuff. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 6-Blood in the Rain **

**Dallas****' POV **

Dallas turned at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. Like a hawk, he observed the new group of boys that appeared from out of the crowd. He heard the one guy speak out when Soda had asked who James was. Dally recognized him too. James was about his own height and had dirty blonde hair that was slightly curly and blue eyes. He was known around town for hanging with his group, not jumping people, but smoking illegal drugs, getting wasted, only going out with girls for sex, -not saying Dally was unfamiliar with this- and just being a plain, cocky jack ass.

Though Dally was familiar, somewhat, in only wanting sex and getting wasted. He wasn't known for it. He had his issues with Sylvia and a few other girls and then didn't give a fuck for a long period of time. James had the biggest rep for being a player, and Dally didn't like this guy one bit. Whenever he encountered James and his entourage on the street, Dally had half a mind to punch him out for no apparent reason.

Dallas didn't though, and that was probably because this guy was going out with one of the only close friends Dally had. At the same point though, James was going out with one of the only close friends Dallas had. That gave him a damn good reason to watch Reilly liked a hawk and knock the lights out of James the minute he did something he'd regret. Dally thought of Reilly as his younger sister. And that's how he acted, like her brother. Even though Chris was her obvious and only brother. Knowing this, Dally knew Christian was also aware of James' rep and would be helping Dally in minutes, at beating James' head in.

"James." Dallas mumbled giving him a look.

James turned to Dallas, smirking slightly and then nodding. "Winston." He looked at his girlfriend in confused yet cocky way. "What are you doing here Reilly?" He asked slowly.

Reilly raised a brow. "We were going to the Dingo, but decided we didn't want to watch a movie about a lake monster. So we came here. You never told me where you guys were going to be tonight."

James looked at the other guys then at the boys Reilly was with. He wasn't aware that much that his girlfriend had so many male friends. "We decided last minute to come here because you said you'd be out tonight…now I see who with." James eyed everyone carefully, glancing back at Reilly. "I didn't think you'd be here."

"Well I am. Is there a problem?" Reilly asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"This isn't good..." Two-bit whispered to Ponyboy. Steve looked over at Sodapop then back at the _loving_ couple.

James muttered something under his breath then looked up at Reilly. "No." He looked at his friends then to Reilly. "I'll catch you later." James turned to leave. After moments they disappeared into the crowd.

"He's hiding something Reilly." Dally said.

"Like what?" Two-bit asked.

"James always has a secret. I'm surprised you put up with him that long." Skylar said looking to Reilly. Reilly merely shrugged. It was a long story to why she did.

_'So she has a boyfriend.'_ Sodapop thought to himself. Still staring at where James had been standing. _'Should have known.' _Sodapop looked at his friend and sighed chucking the glass bottle of the coke into the trash can. Listening to it smash.

No one really said anything. That encounter was rather awkward. Either they had been really distracted that night or having loads of fun up until James showed up not to notice the heavy clouds in the sky. The silence was broken by a loud crack of thunder. A few screams were heard among the teenagers. Then in mere seconds rain started pouring down from those clouds. Thunder and lightning taking over the area.

Crowds ran off from the race. The guys who were supposed to race go into their cars and drove off. However for some there was barely anywhere to go. Reilly didn't bring her car with her. She motioned to the old warehouse and ran to it. Skylar jogged over and pushed open one of the doors, his head nearly hitting the old light over the door. They walked in shaking off some of the rain, Ponyboy managed to find some lights.

"What a night." Ponyboy said running his hand through his hair.

"We didn't even get to see the damn race. And there was no fight either." Steve exclaimed putting on a bit of a pout. He looked at Soda and pushed him. Soda was patting down his hair.

**Reilly's POV **

Reilly walked off from the group to see who else was in the old warehouse. She didn't smell drugs so that was one good thing. Maybe they were the old ones that decided to come in here to get out of the rain. Reilly looked up through some windows, seeing lightning in the sky and almost feeling the rumble of the thunder. Rain was heard pounding on the steel roof. Reilly sighed

"There you are." Reilly heard. She looked. James. James seemed a little more pissed this time. "What the hell are you doing with all those guys?" James asked quickly, as if he had been holding in gas. "Is something going on?"

"They're my friends James. I haven't seen them for a long time." Reilly said frowning. "And what the hell is the problem anyway? You hang out with girls in your group and you don't see _me_ complaining."

James was about to say something then stopped. "They're the guy's girlfriends. It's different." James said. "Why aren't you hanging out with any girls?"

Reilly mumbled. James' friends showed up behind him, while Soda and the others showed up behind Reilly. "I don't have friends that are females and you know that. Stop acting like an ass. These are my friends and you can't stop me from seeing them."

"You could easily be lying to me right now and dating one of them behind my back. How do I not know that? Huh? You're _my_ girlfriend Reilly." James yelled.

"I thought you were with Olivia." One guy looked straight at James. He was a guy Reilly didn't recognize. James spun around and looked at him once those words came out in the open. "You fucker."

"Excuse me?" Reilly took a step forward. "What was this about cheating? What was this about lying? You're the liar. Going out of your way to be over protective and restrain me while you can go behind my back and run around with some tramp." Reilly paused. She knew reasons why James would cheat on her. She also had a feeling a long time ago, but never wanted to make any assumptions unless she knew enough facts to prove James was cheating. Turns out she didn't have to.

"Hey shut up. If you were so stiff and would just be like every other girl we wouldn't be having this problem!" James took a step forward.

"I'm not every other girl James. And you knew that a long time ago. Don't try and fucking change me. This thing is over James. Hope you're happy now. You can go and fuck your bitch without sneaking around. Then again you'll probably get tired of her in a few weeks and go for some more candy." Reilly yelled.

Before anyone could blink, James slapped Reilly right across the cheek. Reilly stepped back from shock. Glaring up at her ex boyfriend with pure hatred. She would allow no one to hit her like her mother did. Fighting someone on the streets didn't count.

"Don't go taking you anger out on her you fucker." Dallas stepped forward.

"What was that Winston?" James asked.

"You heard me. If you want to hit someone, hit me. Don't take it out on your ex girlfriend who happens to be right about you, you jackass." Dally pushed Reilly back lightly.

Two-bit and Skylar followed behind Dally. Ponyboy looked at Steve. "Guess you're getting your fight…" Steve nodded and followed them.

"You want me to hit you huh?" James tilted his head tauntingly.

"Unless you're afraid. So afraid you could only hit a girl. Come on James, you pussy. Hit someone that will hit you right back." Dally taunted. James walked up to Dally. Attempting to punch him in the jaw, but Dally caught it and punched James in the jaw instead.

Steve, Skylar and Two-bit ran to help Dallas out while some of James' friends came running in as well. Soda looked at Reilly and Ponyboy then ran in. He ran past Dally and said. "I got this boyfriend of hers." Sodapop punched James in the side of the head.

"Stop it! All of you!" Reilly yelled, jumping up a few times. Ponyboy looked at her. "Stop!" No use. The boys kept fighting. Reilly spotted a little blood, probably from a bloody nose on the ground. No one had a switch blade but Two-bit. And Two-bit didn't get his out.

Reilly walked to the group of fighting boys, James had been shoved to the ground by Soda. She kicked him in the side and pulled him up be the collar of his shirt. "Bitch slapping me. You're such a girl." Reilly punched James in the nose dropping him. James got back up to hit Reilly again but Soda pulled her out of the way and knocked him over.

"You're on your own James." A few guys yelled pushing another set of doors open and running out them. The rain didn't slow down at all. They ran out anyway, a bit of blood drips trailing to the door, on the floor.

"You pussys!" James yelled at his so called friends. He got up, Dally getting him in the head again. James stood up straight, holding his nose and looked at them. He was the only one left. "I'm done here." He said running after the others.

"There's a lot more that'll be happy to kick your as James!" Skylar yelled after the young dirty blonde boy. Chris would want to get a hold of him once he found out what happened. Dallas spat on the floor and rubbed a bruise that formed at the side of his head.

The thunder and lightning raged on. Rain continued pouring outside of the warehouse. Reilly breathed heavily, enraged and still clenching her fists tightly at her side. It was turning out to be an interesting night. To Reilly, interesting in a bad way. Afraid of how she was going to explain the story of this to the friends standing behind her. Sodapop came beside Reilly, pulling her into a hug. It may be raining out side. But instead of acid, there was now blood tainting the rain.


	7. Even the Truth Holds Secrets

**Notes:**_ Shorter then the last few chapters. Haha. Thanks for the reviews as well. As I replied, yes when I wrote that Reilly had reasons for putting up with James for so long it was starting something up for the FF. Maybe not a plot exactly, more of background information on Reilly I didnt want to mention in the Description. It'll probably be a sub-plot though that reoccurs alot as part of the story. I actually don't have much of a real plot to be honest with you. Just a load of ideas. In Chapter 7 it reveals a bit more on why Reilly put up with him for a long time, but as the title of the chapter says "Even the Truth Holds Secrets." Meaning that there is far more then what Reilly explains in this chapter. Enjoy! Its mainly a load of talking. :)_

_I might not be able to start another chapter til Tuesday, It's ThanksGiving here in Canada. And I still have homework to do._

**Chapter 7- Even the Truth holds Secrets. **

**Reilly's POV **

Reilly looked around at the others. It only had been a few minutes since James had left the warehouse into the night. Ponyboy went to shut the door they left out of, Dally was secretly rubbing one of his fists and Steve, Skylar and Two-bit were discussing something privately. Reilly sighed, burying her face in Soda's shoulder.

"You alright Riles?" Soda asked softly. Reilly only nodded slowly.

Ponyboy wandered back looking around the warehouse, and walking around the drops of blood splattered and smudged on the floor. "The rain might be letting up soon. There's no thunder or lightning." Soda looked at Pony and nodded. Pony squinted and took a good look at his brother. "Are you bleeding?"

Soda lifted his head up and stared at his younger brother a moment; he touched his nose with one of his hands and observed some red that had appeared on his hand. Reilly stood up and looked at Soda and his hand. "Did-Did he give you a bloody nose?" Reilly asked.

Soda moved his mouth to answer, but Dally cut in. "That kid has a hard head." Dally said moving his hand about.

Reilly glanced at Dally then looked at Sodapop. "Are you alright…?"

Soda rubbed his nose. "Yeah. I am."

Skylar laughed nervously. "Wait till your brother hears about this one…" Reilly looked quickly to Skylar and nodded. He was right. Chris would murder James for this stunt James had pulled.

"Why were you with that asshole anyway?" Steve asked.

Soda looked at Steve and nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Steve is right. Why were you with James so long if this was going on?" Soda asked.

Reilly backed up a little and looked at all of them. Where to start? There wasn't enough rain to keep them in this dreary warehouse so she could explain the full story. Not that she wanted to. Reilly stopped doing so.

Sighing, Reilly looked at them and rubbed her arm. "I was going through some hard times last year, and well I don't know. When I met James he made me laugh and made me forget so it wasn't so bad." Reilly shrugged lightly. She went on to explain she didn't have the time to worry about the stories going on through town, about James, and just began dating him. "We had our…differences…but we figured them out, and I'd forget about the fight and what was going on in my life. Like a distraction, he'd make me feel better. I thought we'd figured it out, but as you saw we didn't."

Reilly shook her head. Obviously the hell not. James cheated on her just like she had thought he was. And only because she was a bit different then the other girls. "Do you have any idea why he went and cheated on ya, Riles?" Two-bit asked.

There was a pause, and then Ponyboy said, "She wouldn't let him do the one thing he is known for." There was another pause. Ponyboy looked over at Reilly with a look of sympathy. "You wouldn't sleep with him."

Reilly kept a blank face and nodded. '_Pony's still as smart.'_ Reilly thought to herself. In a nutshell, yes that was the reason James would go and cheat on her. Because he was unhappy, that he couldn't get his own way like he always did. In reality there was more to it. Way more to it. Some of which James didn't even know of. It was a good thing he didn't either. Or Reilly would be a little more concerned then she was now.

It was hardly ever that Two-bit shut up on any subject. Even this one. Two-bit however didn't make any remarks because of the victim. "Well now you're with us Riles..." Two-bit said.

Soda smiled and nodded. "Yeah." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Things will be easier with us around." Ponyboy smiled and nodded. Steve nodded as well, and even Skylar who wasn't an official member of the Curtis gang.

"Alright. Enough with the sappy shit. The rain stopped while you guys were in your moments." Dally said exchanging looks between all of them. That was his own way of agreeing with them.

"Haha. Dall's right. It has. Let's get back before bed time so Superman doesn't get mad." Steve joked, heading to a set of doors and pushing it open. Dally was soon to follow right behind him.

Soda laughed watching Steve, and then followed after Two-bit who was right behind Dally. Ponyboy followed Soda, and Reilly walked beside Skylar watching the boys run out of the warehouse.

"Does James even know why you didn't sleep with him?" Skylar asked still watching the doors.

"Nope."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Skylar looked down.

"Even thought we lasted a while, I knew it wouldn't last. Too many problems. Plus it was none of his business really, unless it was to work out." Reilly smiled weakly, almost as if it was fake. "I'll know when I should tell someone."

Skylar nodded. "Think you'll ever tell them?"

"Of course I'll tell them. When the times right." Reilly said softly, reverting her gaze from the set of doors to the ground.

"There's never a right time to explain something like that to anyone. For you or for the other person." Skylar cleared his throat. Skylar stepped forward and smiled lightly, motioning for Reilly to follow.

Reilly smiled and nodded. Skylar was right. There wouldn't be a good time. And it would be hard. In time though, all secrets come undone. '_You're the only one that can control if they lead you down the right path or not._' Reilly thought following Skylar and the others out of the old warehouse. She didn't lie to her friends, she told them the truth. However everyone still has their secrets. Even the truth has it's own secrets, until you choose to tell the whole story.


	8. Temporary Conclusion

**Notes:**_ So I did manage to write another Chapter. It also reveals some of what this big secret is. The reason Reilly gives for quitting drinking is a truthful answer but not what made her realize she should. As well in upcoming Chapters we'll see Sodapop act more and more jealous of Dally and Reilly's friendship and what Dally knows that Soda has been left in the dark about. The next Chapter will be a week later probably, I was going to have what will be written in Chapter 9 be Chapter 8 but I decided Reilly needed to see Darry before I could do so. And I couldn't just skip a day cause what I had in mind for the chapter would be way to soon in the story line. Anyway, hope you like it!_

**Chapter 8- Temporary Conclusion **

**Sodapop's POV **

"Soda it's eleven thirty!" Ponyboy whispered from behind. They were only a minute away from the Curtis house.

"I know Ponyboy, lets hurry," Soda said looking over his shoulder. Looking ahead he could see the lights on at his house. Two-bit was in front of them joking around with Skylar.

Soda walked quickly until he reached chain fence and the gate into their yard. Soda opened the gate and walked in, holding it open for Two-bit and Skylar, though Skylar probably could have just stepped over the fence. Steve came in seconds after with Ponyboy behind him. Sodapop looked up watching Dally and Reilly gradually make their way to the house. Soda sighed and waited for them to walk through, watching the pair as they walked up to the house. Soda shut the gate and ran up onto the porch.

"Hey Darrell! We're home!" Steve yelled. Even though it was plainly obvious that he knew they were home. After all he was sitting there in the arm chair, TV off. Steve let the smile fade and silently sat down on the couch.

Darry stood up once spotting Ponyboy. Two-bit had escaped into the kitchen. "Where have you two been?" Darry asked quickly. He'd obviously been waiting for them. Ponyboy looked at the time, thirty-five after eleven.

"We got stuck waiting for the rain to stop Darry." Ponyboy said.

Darry looked up spotting Sodapop, and his bloody nose, as well as a few marks on Dally, Steve and Skylar, the kid he didn't know. "Did the rain give your brother that bloody nose, eh Ponyboy?"

Ponyboy frowned and looked at his feet, Soda rubbed his nose sighing. There was no way out of this one. Two-bit was seen peeking his head out of the kitchen. Reilly was behind Dally listening, Dallas cleared his throat. "They're both fine Darry."

"That's not the point. You two know not to be getting into any trouble." Darry looked at Soda. "You go and get in a fight with Ponyboy hanging around. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Uhm. This is kind of my fault Darry," Reilly popped her heads out from behind Dally's shoulder. "Crazy ex boyfriend." Reilly laughed weakly. She rubbed where James had hit her; unsure if there was any sort of visible mark.

Dally stepped aside and gently moved Reilly in front of him. There must have been a mark cause after Darry looked Reilly up and down, a little surprised she was suddenly there in the Curtis house after two years he said, "Did he hit you Riles?" Reilly nodded slowly.

"Yeah, but the guys stepped in, and that's why they look a little banged up." Reilly said. Darry nodded now understanding why Sodapop would get into a fight.

"Alright you guys are off the hook tonight." Darry said looking at Ponyboy and Sodapop. Darry smiled looking down at Reilly. He came up to her and gave her a hug, then went back down to sit in his chair.

Two-bit walked out of the kitchen with the chocolate cake and a six-pack of beer he had bought on the way here, once the coast was clear. Reilly looked up seeing Ponyboy mouth thanks. Guess Darry was just happy Dally didn't get them into the fight, either that or he was really happy to see her. Darry always kind of scared her a bit.

"So where did you guys go then. Last I heard you were going to The Dingo." Darry said cutting the cake into slices. Obviously not, since it rained.

"Haha well we all went to the zoo. See we brought home a giraffe" Two-bit took a sip of his beer and pointed at Skylar. Everyone looked at Skylar who was still standing at the door.

Steve got himself a can of beer from the pack, and tossed Dally one as he went to sit down on the other end of the couch. Steve started laughing and looked up at Skylar. Sky's head almost touched the ceiling at the door.

Reilly looked at Skylar and smiled, "Right this is Skylar. He's Chris' best friend, and our band mate." Reilly sat down on the floor near the coffee table smelling the scent of chocolate from the cake. Two-bit was beside her, and Sodapop came to sit on her other side.

"I've never met someone so tall." Ponyboy said looking up at Skylar.

"It's not my fault I'm tall!" Skylar said. He sat down where he was, Ponyboy laughed lightly and pulled up a chair from the kitchen table.

Darry handed everyone a paper plate with a slice of chocolate cake on it and a fork. Napkins were also handed out but they were made into things like crappy paper planes or just thrown at each other.

Reilly ate the cake up, just as quickly as the guys were. Damn, it had been a long time since she had chocolate cake as good as the Curtis cake. You could tell that Sodapop made it though because there was a little too much sugar in it. Two-bit grabbed another can of beer and looked at Reilly, "Hey you need a drink to wash down the cake?"

Reilly looked up at the can of beer Two-bit had offered her and shook her head slowly. Swallowing the piece of cake in her mouth Reilly finally said, "No thanks Two-bit. I'm good."

Two-bit sort of blinked and moved his hand back a bit. "Reilly Gray _not_ taking up that chance to have a can of beer?" Two-bit said in an astounded voice. "What happened to our little alcoholic?"

"Yeah we'd always be driving you home because you'd be drunk or something." Steve laughed lightly remembering back to some of the parties.

Reilly mumbled something, no one could hear. She shifted slightly, gripping her plate, getting uncomfortable with the direction of this conversation. Sodapop leaned over to look at Reilly, placing his hand on her knee. "I quit drinking."

Two-bit's eyes widened and he looked at Steve and Dally. Steve looked at Two-bit then Reilly and Dally didn't seem to pay any attention. Soda continued looking at his friend, not as shocked as the others. Soda finally looked up at his brothers

Two-bit laughed nervously placing the can down on the table. "You quit drinking?" Two-bit repeated. Reilly nodded. "Why'd you go and do that?"

"I was taking the same path as my old lady." Reilly said plainly.

**Ponyboy's POV **

"Ah. The Wicked Witch of the West Side." Ponyboy smiled. He looked at Reilly and had managed to get her to smile somewhat. Soda looked up at him and cracked a smile too.

The Curtis brothers remembered this the most, both of Reilly's parents fighting, Reilly's mom getting drunk and spending the money and Chris and Reilly having to eat over at the Curtis house for a decent meal. Before and after their mom and dad was in an auto wreck. Whenever Reilly's mom would hit her she'd always sleep at the Curtis house, or would already know when to stay away from home and would already be ready for bed on the couch.

'_Wonder where she stayed the past two years.'_ Ponyboy asked himself. He looked at Skylar side ways. He imagined with him possibly. Or even with Dall' at Bucks whenever Dally wasn't with a random chick for the night. Pony had heard they'd stayed in touch after Dally nearly got arrested. '_Guess she couldn't just appear on our door step after so long.' _

Ponyboy tuned back in and realized that Steve and Two-bit were still going on about Reilly being sober for however long. Looking at Sodapop he was just watching the three and waiting to say something.

"Can we just drop it now?" Dally cut into the middle of Steve's sentence. "She doesn't want to be like that bitch of an old lady she has." Everyone turned to Dally in slight confusion. Ponyboy made a face.

Dallas was the type that would harass another person about something till he got his answer. He didn't. Was it because Dally and Reilly were so close they didn't do that, or… '_Did Dally already know she was sober?_' Ponyboy thought. That was definitely possible. Ponyboy looked at Sodapop; it looked as if Soda was thinking the same thing.

Reilly looked at Dally, Soda noticed Reilly sigh with relief and so did Ponyboy. No one else did though. It was barely noticeable. "I needed to fix my life up a bit, and that's what I did when I wasn't around. Starting with that habit of mine." Reilly said. It sounded like she was ending the discussion. Reilly looked up at Skylar then around.

**Sodapop's POV **

****

Soda sat in bed, his hands placed on the sheets. Reilly had left about an hour ago with Dally and Skylar. Two-bit and Steve not long after. Sodapop looked at his younger brother reading a chapter of his book, then turned and looked at his hands.

"Do you think Dally knew she quit before we did?" Soda asked. Ponyboy didn't reply. Must be lost in his book. "Pony?" Soda asked again.

"Hmm..?" Ponyboy put the book down on the desk and looked over at Sodapop. "It seemed like it to me. She looked relieved when he shut Two-bit and Steve up. Plus Dally would normally jump in with those two. However those two are close."

"I think Dally knows stuff that she hasn't told us yet. Dally and that Skylar guy." Soda said sighing. "Do you think they're secretly going out?"

Ponyboy stopped playing with the page of his book and stared at Sodapop for the longest time. "I don't think so Soda, they always refer to each other as brother and sister." Pony looked down then back up. "I thought you and Reilly were just friends.."

"We are just friends Ponyboy." Soda said quickly.

"Golly Soda, today and looked and sounded like you want a little more then that don't you think?" Ponyboy said softly.

Soda turned over and mumbled something, pulling the cover over him. "Even if I did, we've been friends for almost fifteen years Ponyboy, and I don't want to destroy that." Soda sighed, however he felt himself getting jealous of the thought of Dally and Reilly being together, and even for the little bit he knew about Reilly and James. When James had accidentally come clean Soda somehow, needed to be in that fight.

"I don't think you guys could go through anything worse then you've been through as friends, Soda." Ponyboy stood up from the chair and sat down on the end of the bed on his side.

Soda looked over his shoulder at Ponyboy, "Thanks Pony. But we're only friends. And that's all I like her as." Soda smiled and turned back to facing the wall.

"Whatever you say Soda." Ponyboy smiled, laying down and turning off the lamp.

Soda stared at the wall and blinked when the room was turned into darkness. He wasn't sure if he was lying or not. He'd known Reilly since they were five and it could just be the quickness of everything. Soda shut his eyes with the temporary conclusion that all these secrets Reilly had was what was bugging, and the part that Dally had in all of this confusion.


	9. All Along

**Notes:**_ This chapter is actually split up from what I originally wanted to write. Chapter 10 will be the other half. Another note, sorry for not updating for over a week, I had a bit of homework to deal with and I wanted to make a few Outsiders music videos for my youtube account. It was getting on to be a while since I made a new one. I'll try and work on Chapter 10 soon._

**Chapter 9- All Along **

**_One Week Later… _**

**Chris' POV **

"I really wish I had gone with you guys last week." Christian tapped his finger on the kitchen table. Reilly was behind him at the counter making some toast. He had gone with Conner out for pizza the night of the drag race and the fight.

"I know. You've told me every day this week." Reilly said looking over her shoulder. The toast popped out of the toaster and Chris could hear Reilly pulling it out and placing it on her plate.

"I would have had more fun beating up James then fighting Sheppard." Chris said turning around in his seat.

Reilly looked up at Chris and raised a brow. "Remind me why you and Conner ended up fighting Tim?"

"The ass tried jumping us. We fought him, and were winning too until Angela came around the corner and started bitching at us. You know, in between giving me goo goo eyes." When Chris had said the last part he made a face. "No wonder the Sheppard boys have it in for me when _sweet little_ Angie is stalking me and playing funny faces."

Reilly turned around and laughed. "Sweet?" Chris shook his head. "She does that to every greasy boy on the west side, and Tim and Curly are on most of their asses. You know they just don't want their sister getting hurt. Sound familiar Chris?" Reilly smirked.

"You may be right but they've been on my ass before I payed any sort of attention to their sister." Chris made a face and looked up at Reilly. "Besides, remember that time in elementary school you and Angela got in that cat fight in the school yard?"

Reilly sat down at the table with her slices of toast. She shifted her gaze remembering back to that. "It was more like Angela trying pinch, pull my hair, and bitch slap me, while I kept her in a head lock and restrained from punching her out."

"That family is so violent." Chris laughed lightly. "And I think mom yelling at us is bad. I'm sure they throw stuff at one another in that house."

"Well anyway, it seems like we both had interesting nights," Reilly took a bite of her toast.

**Reilly's POV **

Reilly slammed the door behind her, once Chris followed her out. Their mom had come home from being out all night long. Reilly knew well enough to get the hell out of there when their mother was drunk and pulling all nighters. Reilly jumped off the small porch and ran over to the side walk.

"Mom's going to kill herself one day." Chris said pushing Reilly up the street from behind.

"Or get accidentally pregnant again." Reilly said looking over her shoulder.

Chris stopped pushing suddenly and stood up straight, nearly making Reilly fall backwards. "Oh that would be fucked." Chris cussed. "We'd have to listen to her in even worse moods."

"Or she'd kill the kid by drinking when she shouldn't." Reilly said in a bored tone. She walked over to a tree and knocked on it. "Knock on Wood." Chris nodded and did so, then ran over to the front gate of the Curtis house.

Chris walked in first, and things were as busy as ever on a week day morning. Ponyboy was eating breakfast at the kitchen table, a neat backpack and lunch could be seen beside him. Darry was just coming down stairs from getting changed for work, and Sodapop was no where to be seen so the twins guessed he was showering.

Darry looked up at the door and noticed the two. He nodded and said, "Morning." Before walking into the kitchen

"Morning Darry." Chris said. Reilly walked in and sat down on the couch. Chris came in, but was pulled to the ground in seconds. Reilly smirked as Two-bit put her brother in a head lock.

"Holler Uncle." Two-bit said.

"No way in hell." Chris managed to say.

This only made Two-bit hold him harder. Chris coughed a few times. Two-bit muttered some stuff, Reilly couldn't hear, partly thought because she wasn't paying close enough attention. Darry came out of the kitchen and looked at the two on the floor. "Put him down Two-bit." Darry said holding the newspaper.

"Fine." Two-bit dropped Chris and sat on the chair. Chris blinked and sat up. Ponyboy just snickered and tried to finish up his breakfast.

Soda walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his lower half. "What's the commotion Two-bit it's-"Sodapop stopped spotting both Chris and Reilly. "Hey you two." Soda smiled.

"Morning Soda." Chris and Reilly said in sync. Soda looked at everyone then looked at Reilly a moment. Soda then realized he was standing there in only a towel. His face burned up with embarrassment but it was hard to tell after just having a shower. Soda quickly retreated to the bed room to get changed.

Dallas came in and plopped down on the couch without much a word except for a string of cuss words. Two-bit grabbed the remote to change it to Mickey Mouse. Ponyboy turned in his seat and looked at the TV. It was a commercial. "Hey Two-bit, can you give me a lift to school?"

"If I recall." Chris cleared his throat. "Mr. Mathews also has school today. Unless you're skipping." Chris smirked. Steve had graduated last year with Reilly. Two-bit was still in school, but went when he wanted to. Why he even bothered going at all no one seemed to know.

"I'm skipping." Two-bit laughed. He looked at Ponyboy. "I'll drive you if I can get my car started." Two-bit said.

Soda came down with only his jeans on. He looked at both of his brothers and asked, "Have either of you seen my work shirt?"

Reilly laughed and looked at Soda, "You lost it again?"

Sodapop looked up smirking. "Yeah now shut up about it."

"I haven't seen it little buddy." Darry said looking up from the paper.

"Maybe it got mixed in with the wash Soda." Ponyboy said. Sodapop nodded and went to the basement door and ran down to find it. In a few minutes, Soda came back up stairs shaking his head.

"I found my hat though." Soda said holding up the light blue DX hat.

"How'd your hat get down stairs?" Chris looked up from the floor at Soda and the hat. Sodapop shrugged, which made Chris shrug and turn back to the Mickey Mouse show.

Reilly took the hat from Soda and put it on her own head. Years ago she'd always do that if they were over in the morning. "Come on, I'll help you find it." Reilly said walking down the small hall to Soda and Pony's room. Reilly opened the door and glanced in, clothes were scattered on the floor, amongst a bunch of books scattered about as well. "No wonder you can't find it." Reilly walked in with Soda following.

"If it was on the floor I would have seen it." Soda said looking at the floor.

"No. You'd miss it." Reilly smirked, poking Soda's stomach. Soda swatted her hand gently smiling widely. Things were really starting to get back to normal. Reilly poked him again and backed up a bit. Soda followed until Reilly was at the open closest. More clothes were piled among the floor and overflowing out of the closet itself. Soda then started tickling Reilly. "Okay. Okay stop." Reilly managed to say in between laughs.

"Well stop poking me then." Soda grinned. However, before Reilly could respond the pair of them were on the ground half in the closest, half out and sitting on the pile of clothes. "Maybe it is time we clean the room up." Soda looked at his foot and moved one of Ponyboy's books with it.

"That might be a good idea." Reilly snickered turning on her side to face Soda.

Soda smiled turning on his side too. He watched her look around the room in silence. Finally Soda said, "Have you seen James around since the fight?"

Reilly looked back at Soda and shook her head. "Nah not really. I think I saw him once when I was driving to work. That's all though." Reilly smiled, "I haven't heard anything in town about me so that's good."

Soda's smile faded and he moved himself up on his elbow and said, "You have all of use Reilly. Don't worry about him."

"I know Soda…" Reilly said softly.

The pair didn't say anything. They stared at each other as if they were having a silent conversation only they could understand. '_So much for things being normal_' Soda thought to himself. The silence seemed to go on forever, and to Reilly Soda seemed to be moving closer to her…

"Hey Soda did you find it?!" Ponyboy's voice was heard coming down the hall. His brother's voice made Soda's head jerk back. Sodapop looked up at the door and mumbled something under his breath.

"Not yet Pony." Soda said sitting up and looking at the floor of the room. "Golly you have so many books." Sodapop looked at Reilly, who was looking for something in the closet behind her. Probably the shirt. '_Damn it Ponyboy…_'

Ponyboy shrugged, he took one good look at Soda and Reilly. Figuring out for himself he walked in at the wrong time. Soda's face when Pony first walked in gave it away. "I found it!" Reilly said sitting up and pulling out a blue shirt from the closet.

Sodapop blinked and took the shirt. He smiled, "I was sure that it wasn't in there. And that far in too."

"Well put it on now that you found it." Reilly laughed getting up.

"Yeah or you'll be late." Ponyboy turned to the door hearing Steve hollering in the living room. That was obvious evidence that Soda was running late. Ponyboy smirked and walked out of the room.

Reilly got up to leave as well. "Hey Reilly," Soda said standing up. Reilly stopped and turned around. "You guys stop by DX at lunch"

Reilly laughed lightly. "Will you have your shirt on?" Reilly started laughing. Soda grinned and pushed her out into the hall, shutting the door part way for Soda to peer out at her and stick out his tongue. Sodapop then closed the door all the way.

Soda sighed and leaned against the back of the door holding the blue DX shirt. Ponyboy was probably going to bring what he saw up later. Not that the kid saw anything major at all. Not to Soda anyway. But Ponyboy was smart, he'd put pieces together. '_Did I really try to kiss one of my best friends…_?' Soda asked himself rubbing his temple. He wanted to know why things couldn't just be normal, like two years ago, and where these sudden feelings came from.

Or is this actually more normal then Sodapop thought? Maybe it had been like this all along?


	10. Employees Only

**Notes:**_ Here's the other half of what I had wanted to put in Chapter 9. Again sorry for slow updates. I plan on revealing the secret in the next chapter, however when you review I'd like to know if it's too early in the story line for Soda and Reilly to get together. Or have I explained enough for it to be okay for the relationship to start? After all it's chapter 10. I just don't want it to be like every other story and the relationship starts way to soon. I'd like to know opinions._

**Chapter 10- Employee's Only **

**Dally's POV **

Once Ponyboy had been ready for school, and Soda, Steve and Darry had to go to work, Dallas, Reilly and Chris left and had headed into town. Dally had stole them a few cokes, and now they were standing in an alley way drinking them, while Dallas smoked a weed from his pack of Kools. Looking down the alley, it was rather wide and didn't go too far down before it met an old wooden fence. 

"When'd Soda ask us to meet them at DX again?" Dally asked. He took a drag of his weed while waiting for a response.

"At lunch." Reilly said plainly, drinking the rest of her coke before she chucked it down the musty old alley, watching it smash into little fragments on the ground.

"How the fuck am I suppose to know when their lunch is?" Dallas asked looking down at Reilly. Which really wasn't to far down since Reilly came up to Dally's shoulders.

"An educated guess?" Reilly shrugged. Dallas merely frowned and looked at Chris before throwing his weed on the ground.

"Well anyway, we still have an hour before its noon. I don't think they'd be eating just yet," Chris said breaking the silence, tapping on his watch. The three of them looked at each other and either sighed or mumbled something under their breath.

"What are a bunch of greasers doing here huh?" a voice from the entrance of the alley said. The three looked up and saw four socs standing in front of them with cocky smiles on, and wearing nice shirts that reeked of too much cologne.

"But this is where they belong," the short blonde one said. The others laughed in tune with him. Dallas frowned.

So the socs were there to pick a fight, and a fight is what they got. Dally had made the first move, by hitting the blonde socs who made the bright remark. He fought that one as well as another smaller soc. Chris took on the first soc that had spoke to them in the alleyway, and Reilly took on one her height that was rather thin and boney. It wasn't long before Dally, Reilly and Christian were winning, but then the first soc that Chris was fighting backed up and pulled out a switch blade.

"Come on! Fight us now Greasers!" he said.

"And I heard greasers were the _unfair_ ones," Chris said backing up. The soc smirked and stepped forward, one other pulled out a switch blade. "Y'all got any blades?" Chris asked looking at Dally and Reilly.

Dallas opened his mouth to say something, but then a siren went off up the street and the socs bolted out of the alley and down the street into their car, driving off. Dallas looked at the back of the alley at the fence. There were a few boxes and garbage can back there sitting around. "Come on." He motioned running to the back. Reilly and Chris followed, jumping the fence to get away from the fuzz.

**Reilly's POV **

Reilly sighed looking back the way they came. It wouldn't have been a good thing if the fuzz had caught them. She could just hear their mother now. Reilly shuddered and looked ahead; they were slowly walking to the DX gas station.

"So did you actually have a blade on you Dall'?" Chris asked with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Nah, man. I had one on me a while ago, but Sheppard went and kicked it into the sewer when we were fighting a few weeks ago." Dally said, while holding another weed between his lips. He looked at Reilly. "What about you, I saw you reaching for something."

Reilly looked up slowly. "Yeah, I always carry a blade nowadays...I told you that before. Late Night, one girl, one or more socs, you need a weapon." Reilly said.

"You would have pulled it out in that fight to." Chris said. "Two years ago you never did carry a switch around with you or could have kept up with us."

"Yeah well things have changed and stuff has happened if I really need to remind you of that." Reilly frowned. She started carrying a weapon after what happened to Bob Sheldon. The socs were after the Curtis gang specifically after that had happened. Even to this day some socs still had a grudge against anyone close to Ponyboy and so on.

"What about your heater and that other switch you have..?" Dallas asked.

"I rarely have that gun with me, for obvious reasons. And I forgot the other switch at home." Reilly answered.

After about 6 months after Bob had died, Reilly had her own run in with the socs and decided to get herself a gun. She wouldn't allow a soc to hurt her or another friend. After what had happened to Johnny and then Dallas almost dying the same night. '_Thankfully we got there in time._' Reilly thought looking up at Dally from the corner of her eye.

Looking up, they were across the road from the DX Gas Station. Steve was walking into the garage with a customer, and Sodapop was no where to be seen. Dally started across first, and Steve could be seen walking out of the garage again followed by the customer driving off in his car.

"Hey, Randell." Chris smirked. Steve laughed and they high fived like they normally did when they saw each other.

Sodapop walked out from the garage, wiping his hand off with an old rag. He smiled once seeing Dally, Chris and Reilly, and came over to them. "You guys are early." He looked at Chris. "What'd you guys get in a fight or something?"

"Yeah." Chris rubbed a small bruise on his jaw lightly. "Four socs ganged up on us. We were winning until the fuzz nearly caught us, so we ran and jumped some fences." Christian looked at Dally, "Hey why didn't you get bruised up, you were fighting two at once?"

"'Cause I have skill man." Dally smirked leaning against a large cement beam, beside a gas tank.

"Oh shut up" Chris frowned. "I got one of the bigger guys."

"Your sister fought a bigger guy then you, and there's not a scratch on her." Dally pointed to Reilly.

"Yeah but she's a girl Dall, they probably went easier on her." Steve laughed, lightly hitting Reilly with the rag Steve swiped from Soda.

Reilly made a face, and stole the rag from Steve. She tossed it back to Soda. "I think not." She shook her head. That soc didn't go easier on her just because she was some chick. Dally tossed his weed on the ground. Reilly looked up. "You trying to blow us all up?"

Dallas looked up and raised a brow. "Yes?"

"Gas plus even very small spark equals very big boom." Reilly nodded to the cigarette then to the gas tanks.

"Yeah we could all be dead right now Dall. Wait to go." Steve smirked. Dally kicked the butt of the cigarette over and stepped on it to ensure it was out.

Sodapop started laughing along with the others. "Way to kill us all." Soda hit Dally gently with the rag.

"I get that point." Dally rolled his eyes and snorted. He looked at Reilly with a different expression. A friendly smirk. "And you. You're to smart for your own good."

"Moi?" Reilly pointed to herself. "I just thought it might help for future reference in case you threw a butt in a puddle of gas or something." Reilly shrugged and laughed when Dally punched her gently in the arm.

Steve and Chris were laughing right along with them, while Reilly and Dallas bickered on about gas and fire. Soda glanced at the two blankly holding onto the rag, and still for no reason wiping his hands off.

**Sodapop's POV **

Soda was getting angry every time he looked up at the pair. Why were they so close, like he and Reilly would have been two years ago before Johnny killed that soc? And what the hell was it that Dally knew about her that no one else did? Chris probably knew as well, he could always try and get it out of him. Though Soda doubted he'd be able to without it getting back to Reilly.

Then there was that Skylar kid, but Sodapop didn't even know him and that would make a bad impression. Soda slowly looked up at Dally and Reilly again. Did they like each other, or were they secretly going out? This made Soda even angrier, with a bunch more question running through his head.

Soda mumbled something and tossed his rag to the ground and stormed off into the store. Reilly looked up, watching him walk off. The other three didn't seem to notice all too much. "I'll be right back." Reilly said. She slipped into the store and saw Soda wandering back and forth, running his hands through his hair, behind the counter. "Soda? What is the matter?"

Soda looked up slightly and mumbled some stuff under his breath. Reilly frowned a bit looking closely at him. "Is there something going on between you two or something?" Soda finally blurted out as he stopped moving back and forth.

Reilly stared at Sodapop for the longest time, and then finally she looked out the window and back to Soda. "You mean me and Dally? No, of course not. What would make you think that?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe you two flirting it up out there. Maybe you guys hanging out together the last two years more often then with the rest of us. Or perhaps the fact you told Dallas everything that's happened to you while you've been away, but you haven't found the time to tell me anything." Soda punched the counter.

Reilly's face fell blank for a moment, and then she looked up and said slowly. "I was giving you guys space I told you that."

"For two years Reilly?! We didn't need two years. _You_ are the one that needed two years for your own reasons. Reasons that Dallas knows about." Soda pointed in the direction on the small window.

"I went to Dally because I needed someone that would understand Soda." Reilly started but got interrupted.

"God Reilly. Why didn't you come to me then?! I would have listened; I'd understand and be there for anything you were going through. I always have been. Damn it, we've been friends forever and you didn't even acknowledged me for two years and now you're keeping a bunch of secrets from me. I'm sorry but I thought we were best friends." Soda cut himself off, his mind was completely ignoring the fact they were good friends with everyone.

But he felt that he had a right to know since he'd been there longer, and he'd been there more for Reilly then anyone. "You know what. Just leave alright. I don't want to say something I'm going to regret." Soda looked up at Reilly one last time before walking into the back of the store. Slamming the door behind him, the sign on the front saying employees only, Reilly left in the empty store.


	11. Black Rose

**Notes:**_ So I wrote a quick Chapter solely based on Reilly's feelings on, well, everything thats gone on pretty much. I hope it doesn't seem like I'm blabbing in this chapter lol. I just realized I haven't been writing about how she felt so yeah thats why there is this chapter. The next one I'll begin to get into the relationship but I'll probably have to split chapters cause I write so much.._

**Chapter 11-Black Rose. **

**Reilly's POV **

Why? Why had the socs gone as far as they did?

Reilly walked down the side walk staring at her feet, as they dragged across the cement. Soda had been right. They weren't the ones that had needed the space. She had needed the space. She wanted to be able to explain to all of them why indeed she needed a year and a half away from everyone. Isolated. Though, it wasn't as simple as that. She was screwed up. Johnny had died, Dally almost did and she also herself could be dead right now.

Soda was also right when he said he deserved to know. Reilly had the fact Sodapop was unaware of everything that happened in her life over the year and a half hanging over her head. And oh god, how she wanted to tell him. Every time she tried to, at least in the last two weeks someone would interrupt or she'd chicken out and find a better time to talk. Now here she was two weeks later without a word spoken.

Besides her heavy drinking, which wasn't too unusual for a greaser, Reilly had always been a smart and loyal person to everyone who was worthy of being treated like that. Dropping drinking had made her the weird one. How pretty much every other greaser drank at one time or another, besides Sodapop or Ponyboy, and she suddenly didn't. Whenever she was with a group of people and they went into a bar she didn't get a beer along with the group, or just performing in a bar with the band and watching everyone drink. The strong scent of alcohol bugged her. It brought back to many things that had happened.

Reilly stormed up her porch and walked into her house. She walked past her mother and into her room. Reilly picked up her guitar case, with the guitar and a bunch of lyrics in it and pulled it out of the room. Her mother began yelling at her, but Reilly drained it out this time. There were more important things in the air, and if her old lady decided to hit her she'd doubt that she'd feel it.

When Reilly lost all sense of her emotions, barely anything could break that concentration. It was like when Dallas fought ruthlessly. He didn't care if the guy got hurt, or if he killed him. Or when Dally would get arrested, there was no fear in his eyes what-so-ever. Reilly began understanding that a year and a half ago, why else would she run to Dally? 

You lost all sense of feeling, and it's as if nothing can penetrate you. You're a void, you're tough. And _when you get tough, nothing can touch you._

Reilly made it to the park; she sat down under a tree and sighed. Looking up she noticed a car with a few socs in it, driving around for no reason. Hadn't they learned when Bob Sheldon died? When Johnny passed away? Or even when Reilly didn't think a soc could take it any further and they did. A Soc took it too far with her. Taking away her trust, security, emotions and stability away with him when he ran off. Even then these were least of importance. She hated the socs. Every last one of them.

Reading through a page of lines, Reilly placed it down. Soda's words were eating her alive. Why was this though, because they never argued? Well of course they have. They're only human. It was because she was afraid of losing the friendship they had because of all the things she once had years ago. She knew in her mind she could trust Soda with any information. However in her heart, it was different. Her heart had been tricked other wise. She couldn't trust anyone as far as it was concerned. Like as if anyone that held any fragile information about her that they'd turn around and wound her worse then she already was.

Besides, how could she let someone who has also been through a deal hold such valuable information? Soda had loved that girl, Sandy. She remembered it well. She went and cheated on Soda and had gotten pregnant, and Sodapop still wanted to marry her. Sandy just packed up and ran to Florida leaving Soda in Tulsa. Reilly sighed, remembering this clearly. How upset Sodapop was for weeks on end. Who knows if he ever really got over Sandy?

And here Reilly was. Had been friends with Soda since they were five years old. Would have done anything for him, and defiantly would not have cheated on him, and he was with some chick that cheated, got pregnant and ran away. It broke her heart to see that happen to such a close friend, a person that she wanted to be more then just her friend.

Reilly just figured now that Soda could never love someone like he did Sandy. She'd just hide her feelings and be Soda's friend. A friend is better then nothing and she was good at hiding it too. Reilly had gotten through years of this with out a hint. Besides if she couldn't trust, she couldn't truly be open to love. She was a black rose, and it was hard to change black roses into red ones after it's been tainted. None the less, Reilly didn't bother with trying to tell Soda how she'd felt. She was screwed up, and Soda was heartbroken.

Sodapop could never love another person, even if it was herself, like he had Sandy. He wanted to marry her even though she cheated on him. Reilly could never live up to that when she was a black rose, and she wasn't even sure if Soda could change her black roses red. With this said, this didn't stop Reilly from sitting there jealous.

Reilly was never the jealous type.


	12. Not Here to Jump You

**Notes:**_ Sorry for taking so damn long on this. I got bust haha. So uhm, most will probably figure out the secret by the end of this chapter. Not how everything all ties together, but I'm sure alot of you have a good idea about what has happened. However I'm not actually saying it til next Chapter. Which I will more then likely write this weekend as well. Read and Review please._

**Chapter 12-We're Not Here to Jump You. **

**Sodapop's POV **

"Whatever your issue is, I'm not going to stick around to hear it." Dallas stopped and stared at Soda. He took a drag of his weed and watched Soda look over his shoulder. He'd been ignoring everyone, or at least giving half-hearted responses to anything someone has said since Reilly had left the gas station. "Come find me when you're in a better mood. I have no time for this right now." With that Dally turned and walked in the opposite direction. 

Soda watched Dallas leave and then turned back around and stormed up to the gate of the Curtis house. He slammed the chain fence shut behind him and wandered up to the front door. Stopping, Soda could hear Pony and Darry's voices. Muffled, but yet still rather loud. Soda opened the door and walked in closing it behind him.

"A _C_ Ponyboy? Why the hell is this mark so damn low?" Darry could be heard. Ponyboy said something but Soda couldn't make it out clearly.

_'You got to be kidding me…'_ Sodapop thought slipping his shoes off. Ponyboy must have brought home his mid-term report. The only thing Pony ever got low in was Chemistry. Everything else Pony aced. Soda remembered when he went to school; he was failing just about everything at the time.

Sodapop shook his head and sniffed the air; dinner was also cooking while this argument was going on down the hallway. Soda decided to go into the kitchen before there was no dinner. Darry had been making chicken with some vegetables. Sodapop checked the food to make sure it wasn't burning, and then went to pour him a glass of chocolate milk.

While in the cupboards for the chocolate sauce Soda had seen the food colouring. A thing that he often uses when he cooks. Like the time Soda made green pancakes. However this time Soda wasn't in the mood to add any colour to the dinner. He was barely tuning out Darry and Ponyboy hollering at each other. Before long the argument would extend into something else, or they'd be dragging him into the argument to take a side. The pair still occasionally did this even after Soda had run off the one night. Weeks after Johnny had died and he had gotten that letter back from Sandy unopened.

"Well I'm sorry Darry. We can't all be good at everything. I tried my best, I studied and that's what I got." Ponyboy yelled over his shoulder. This time it was easy to hear them, since they were just in the living room.

"Maybe you should try harder. I don't recall you studying for that test at all." Darry yelled in the same tone as Ponyboy. They both walked into the kitchen, spotting Soda near the oven with a glass of milk.

There was a pause, Ponyboy and Darry seemed to have stopped arguing, and noticing something unfamiliar about the mood Sodapop was in. That didn't stop Darry from starting in on Pony again.

"Soda you were around! Tell Darry I was studying! You saw me!" Ponyboy turned on Soda.

Sodapop frowned, gripping the glass tightly. He was afraid of snapping on his brothers like he snapped on Reilly earlier. They knew he didn't want to take sides, but they still did it anyway. Soda cleared his throat; however it was like a stranger was staring at Pony and Darry. Not the normally perky Soda they saw normally. "Ponyboy studied for the test." He said slowly while placing the glass down on the counter.

Soda turned and walked out of the kitchen leaving his brothers in there dumbstruck at his tone of voice towards the situation. He knew if he stayed any longer he'd snap when they'd start questioning him about what was the matter, and about the argument. Soda quickly slipped his shoes on and ran out the door.

Sodapop knew he had to run, but he didn't really know where he was going this time. Just like last time he didn't, but Ponyboy had caught up to him before he could figure that out. The difference this time is that neither of his brothers followed him. After an hour of wandering around aimlessly, Soda found himself in front of Reilly's house. He didn't choose to come here; he was just kind of led here. Walked down a street and there was the house.

Soda sighed and looked at the drive way. There mothers car was gone, which meant that she was out. And if Reilly's mother was out that meant Reilly would probably be home. It was getting dark out; he knew Reilly didn't like wandering around alone at night unless she had to. If she did then she carried a weapon with her. The lights were on in the house, and Soda knew for a fact Christian was out with Skylar and some other guys. So she must be home…

Soda tapped on the door and stepped back. His eyes were instantly drawn to his feet, and his hands were stuffed in his pockets. It was getting colder out lately, and Soda had no jacket on. Despite this though Soda felt like he was sweating. Which he probably started when Reilly opened the door and stared at him. Soda looked up slowly; she had an expression on Soda never normally saw. It was the one he left on her when he had stormed off into the backroom of the DX store.

Even when Reilly was pissed or upset she'd still have a different look to her. This was the same expression she had on when Ponyboy had told them that Johnny had died. Emotionless. It was an expression normally seen on Dally. That's where she must have gotten it from. Yet behind the emotionless expression there was always an overflow of emotions that was ready to burst. It was hard to see it in Dallas because you saw that expression on his face quite often. With Reilly you didn't, and it was common sense to know that she was bottling stuff up even when she hides it well. At least to a stranger or average friend. A good friend could tell.

"Darry and Ponyboy are fighting…" Soda finally spat out after standing there looking dumb for about two minutes. Sodapop watch the hard expression soften and Reilly stepped aside to let him in. When it came to a friend needing a place to hang Reilly was all for it unless her old lady was home. Argument or no argument.

Sodapop looked around the house. It had been a long time since he'd stepped foot in Reilly's home. Even though it wasn't much of a home. Soda turned around and smiled weakly once Reilly turned to him after closing the door. She didn't exchange the smile. "Don't you think they'd know to come here?" Reilly asked.

"Shoot. They didn't come after me this time." Soda kicked the floor with the end of his shoe. Sodapop looked up at Reilly and sighed, "But you're right. If they came looking for me they'd know to come here." Soda frowned. Was Reilly kicking him out of her house? He started to sweat more.

"Well let's walk around then." Reilly said slowly, grabbing a jacket out of the closet. Soda looked up a little surprised, seeing Reilly pull off a second jacket out of the closet that he recognized as Chris'. Reilly threw it at Soda and he caught. "It's cold out."

Walking around the houses, Soda realized there was serious tension between them. He knew he could have said what he felt better then how he did at DX, but that was how he felt. Soda just wanted to know what was going on that he was being left in the dark about.

"What were they fighting about this time?" Reilly asked.

"Pony getting a C in Chemistry on his mid-term." Soda said looking up. He was slouched over slightly, making Reilly seem taller then he was. Boy did he ever feel lousy right now. Awkward, and nervous.

"Pony has never been good at Science. He's a writer; if any mark needs to stay high it's English." Reilly said slowly. Looking straight ahead, Sodapop nodded and tried to see what Reilly was seeing.

There was another silence. Soda looked at Reilly from the corner of his eye. "Why haven't you applied anywhere yet? You're smart, and could get a free way in." Soda said trying to force a smile. Not that he didn't want the best for her, but being in the position he was in right now. Soda felt himself not wanting Reilly to go anywhere, but to stay in Tulsa with everyone. To stay in Tulsa with him.

"It's not my time to leave yet." Reilly said in a softer voice, more emotion seemed to creep into her eyes when she said that. Soda wasn't too sure what she had meant by this statement. It didn't make any sense to him.

"If you did leave to go to school, would you ever come back to Tulsa?" Soda asked in the same tone as she did. He wanted her to stay in Tulsa with him, it was bad enough being absent for two years. Soda just didn't realize how much he always wanted to be more then just best friends with Reilly, until she reappeared and they started hanging out.

If she left again it would probably tear him apart. Soda did have feelings for Sandy, but at the time he also didn't realize he had those same feelings for his best friend, which Sodapop imagined had been around for a long time without him noticing. If Reilly left it would eat him alive. He couldn't bear losing another person he had deep feelings for again.

Reilly nodded slowly. "As much as I hate this town. I imagine I would." Reilly said looking at her feet. Soda nodded and looked ahead again.

From behind them, headlights were growing brighter. Reilly looked over her shoulder to see what it was. A car was coming there way. It wasn't until the car was closer that they picked up what was going on. Reilly and Soda stopped and watched three socs hop out of the car.

"Are we interrupting?" one asked smirking. They were staggering over to where Reilly and Soda were. They were obviously drunk.

"We kind of got bored and decided to come find some fun."

"And I'm sure we will." The third one said smiling, looking Reilly up and down.

**Reilly's POV **

"I'm sure there is some whores on your side of town that would be glad to fuck you. Why don't you go do them instead of jumping us?" Reilly said glaring at them. Carefully she watched all three.

They kind of looked at each other and laughed. "What makes you think we're here to jump you?"

Soda frowned. "Look, leave us the hell alone. We don't have anything you want so go find someone that's willing to fight you."

The socs looked at each other again then to the pair, "You two still don't get it."

"Get this." Reilly spat at the one that was looking her up and down.

The socs started to run after Soda and Reilly. The pair bolted in one direction, into the park. One soc caught up to Soda and punched him in the jaw. Soda returned by punching him in the gut. They started going at it. The other two were following Reilly around, but not attempting to hit her. Reilly punched one in the jaw and backed up a bit. Why weren't they fighting back? They knew she could fight so it wasn't as if they didn't hit girls.

The two socs chased Reilly around a tree, pretending to hit her so that she would flinch. That's when they grabbed her by the arms and pinned her to the tree. "What do you want?" Reilly spat out.

"I told you. We're not here to jump you babe." The socs smirked. He smelt of alcohol and cologne. Reilly cocked a brow and looked at the soc that seemed to like looking at her. That's when she noticed him fiddling around. The soc pinning her pressed up against her and began muttering to himself, while his hand started exploring. Reilly bit the inside of her mouth, getting tense slowly and uncomforatable. Almost in seconds Reilly felt the socs erection against her body and knew what they wanted. All blood drained from Reilly's face. Where was Soda? Could he not handle the one soc? Did that soc have a switch on him? Reilly tensed up, and forced herself not to space or pass out. The one soc was talking to the other. Something about getting her on the ground.

"Fuck you." Reilly, not having much option, forced as much of her body as she could into the soc to try and knock him over. It was enough to loosen his grip on her wrists so she could force the side of her lower arm into his face to knock him over. The other soc looked up and ran after Reilly. She ran around the tree and spotted Soda. He was fine and had gotten the soc down.

"Riles!" Soda yelled and ran over to her side. He noticed the soc and pulled her behind him, punching the soc as hard as he could. The other soc came from around the tree slowly.

"You bitch." He yelled. He ran over to Reilly and began to grab her arm, trying to pull her to the ground.

In a quick motion, a loud bang could be heard echoing through the park. Reilly had pulled out her heater from her belt with one hand and shot it at the ground to startle the socs. "Get…the hell out of here. You try to touch me, and I show no mercy." Reilly spat out, panting heavily. The socs began to run to there car and they were gone in seconds.

Reilly placed the gun down on the grass and sat against the tree, pulling her knees to her chest. Sodapop was watching the socs leave the park in a hurry, and then glancing at the bullet in the ground. "Great job at scaring them off Reil-" Soda looked at Reilly and frowned. "Reilly?"

Soda bent down beside her. Reilly was shaking like a leaf and was as pale as a ghost. Sodapop then remembered that one soc that had staggered from behind the tree with a bloody nose, and also remembered how he grabbed Reilly. Sodapop put the pieces together. "Its' alright Reilly they're gone and they didn't hurt you…" Soda slowly went to comfort Reilly by touching her side, but Reilly slapped him away.

"Don't touch me!" Reilly yelled pulling her knees closer and burying her head in her knees. Soda retreated his hand and stared at Reilly concerned. He knew she should be okay, but Reilly seemed more spooked then anything. Fragile, not wanting to be touched by anyone. Those emotions that she had been hiding behind that rough, emotionless expression were coming out.

There was more to the story then Soda had thought.


	13. Strangers

**Notes:**_ Told you that I would update really soon. This chapter is shorter then the last, and is mainly quotation and alot of description. Anything in description about Reilly's secret that isn't quoted was still said to Soda. I just didn't want to use a lot of quotations to explain the story. _

**Chapter 13-Strangers **

**Soda's POV **

Reilly stood up slowly, and positioned the heater back in her belt. She seemed to have slowly stopped shaking and regain some emotional control. Reilly stood there a moment as Soda stood up right after her and said, "I'm alright."

Soda stared for a moment. A moment that seemed like forever. "No. No you're not." Soda started, but cut himself off. He stared at Reilly, she was still shaking a bit and she was still as white as a ghost. Sodapop thought of this as a normal reaction from someone that was almost raped, but when he went to comfort her, Reilly snapped and didn't want to be touched. "Reilly…has someone hurt you before…?" Soda asked slowly.

Reilly looked up from her feet and stared back at Soda. He watched as her face slowly changed when he asked that question. Soda also watched how quickly Reilly avoided his eyes and looked away. She bit her bottom lip, while holding back tears. Soda figured the rest out himself and started slowly towards her, wrapping his arms around her body.

**Reilly's POV **

As soon as Reilly felt Soda against her she started to bawl. When she had told Dally about it she didn't bawl like she started doing now. Reilly had been firm and strong about it, but did show signs of breaking points. The feelings of that one night had been suppressed for a long time and now everything was coming out in buckets. Everything she wanted Soda to know. Even though Soda didn't know how everything tied together, he still knew. That to Reilly felt comforting.

"I can't believe…someone has hurt you like this." Soda said pulling back a bit so that he was ale to face Reilly. His voice seemed to crack when he said that. He was getting upset too. Reilly watched as Sodapop tried to force a smile while he wiped away a tear from her cheek. "Lets sit on a bench and maybe you can…tell me the story."

Reilly nodded slowly, and was led over to the nearby bench by Soda. The pair sat down and both looked at the ground. Things seemed to be spinning around Reilly. She blinked and looked up trying to slow down her breathing. She could see her breath in front of her. Reilly got up and slowly paced around in front of Soda and the bench, looking around franticly.

"What exactly is it you want to know about this." Reilly asked slowly, coming to a stop in front of Soda.

Sodapop was silent for a moment then said softly, "Everything."

Reilly nodded slowly, thinking of where to begin. "A few months after Johnny passed away there was this party in town that a bunch of us were going to. That involved me and Chris and some other greasers that Christian knew." Reilly sighed, taking a pause, then looked back up, "At the time I was a heavy drinker, you know that, and I had a little too much to drink. So Chris went and placed me on a bed in one of the bedrooms were most people were just throwing their jackets in."

At the party Reilly remembered, she had passed out on the bed Chris put her on cause she had drank way too much. "When I woke up…there was a soc on top of me, and he had already taken advantage of me." Reilly stopped completely after saying that. Her eyes instantly went to the ground as she fought back more tears. "I hit rock bottom that night, I realized I was slowly becoming my mother with her obsessive drinking. That was something I didn't want to be."

That night Reilly had managed to get the soc off of her once she was clearly thinking. It was difficult though because at that time she wasn't as strong as she is now, and Reilly had felt sharp pains that night from where the soc had entered her forcefully, and without sympathy. Taking away something she couldn't get back, something she had been saving for the right person. By the time Reilly had gotten the soc off, it hadn't made any difference.

The problem with this is Reilly had still been slightly out of it from the amount of alcohol she had consumed. Her vision had been alright, but it was too dark to tell the actual description of the soc. He had escaped out the window, and all Reilly had to recognize him was his voice. At that time it was even uncertain if it was a soc, but Chris had told her that week after that socs had appeared at the party and caused a riot. There had been four of them, and by the time they left there was only three that left out the front door.

"Early, at DX, when you said that I had been away for two years because I needed the space, you were right." Reilly said looking down at Soda. "I slipped into depression for a while there. We never told the fuzz, because we'd get no where, plus we didn't want all of Tulsa knowing. Only Chris and a few others from the party knew what had happened. We didn't make a scene." 

After almost two months of being depressed, Reilly started working out. Vowing never to let a thing like that happen to her again. She had been lucky not to have been pregnant, and was also lucky enough to quit drinking easily. That experience scared her, Reilly never really got that scared but it did. Any form of alcohol sickens her now; Reilly can't stand the scent of it let alone drink it and remember what happened. Liquor was tainted to her now.

This still left her empty though. Reilly felt she couldn't trust a soul, even if she had known them forever and knew for a fact they would never hurt her. Like Sodapop. Reilly felt herself caring less about what happened to others. She felt herself becoming cold and emotionless. Reilly felt she couldn't trust anyone with her feelings; she put up a wall to protect herself so that she wouldn't have to feel emotional pain.

"Eventually, when I ran into Dally one day we got talking. I remembered all that had happened, with Johnny, himself nearly dieing and then me. One thing led to another and I ended up telling him." Reilly paused. "I told Dallas because I knew he was the only one that knew how it felt to not be able to trust anyone. To feel your life slipping away from you, and to feel all your emotions slip away as well, as you become a void. A void that could give a shit about no one other then yourself."

Reilly looked around the park and mumbled. It was two years later and they still hadn't found the soc that raped her. Chris had nearly gone on a riot the night it happened, after getting her in a safe place of course. Dally snapped too when he found out and looked like he was going to kill the first living person he saw.

"I really, honestly, wanted to tell you sooner Soda. I know I can trust you, but I get stopped every time. It's hard to just go out and talk about it. If I even get touched the wrong way I usually snap. Do you know how hard that is for me when I date and I want to get close to somebody?" Reilly mumbled something afterwards and sighed.

That was why James was mad and cheated. She wouldn't have sex with him. Reilly knew she wasn't ready, her barrier wasn't down yet, she couldn't trust James and wasn't about to go do it with anyone. It never worked like that, even before that night. Now though the thought of getting that close to someone, even someone she did trust a bit scared her. It forced her to become defensive and put up that wall that no one can break. "It's going to live with you the rest of your life. You can push it aside and forget, but there will always be something that will remind you every once in a while. I can't get close to someone I care about cause of one lousy soc that decided to have fun. I'm afraid of how I'll react, and if I'm not with the right person it makes things even more difficult for me. So I push people away, friends, family and loved ones."

Reilly knew that, that right person would be able to break down her barrier no matter how defensive she got. It would give her a sense of security so that if she did end up getting close to someone, and would be afraid, she'd know she'd be safe. Being able to move on from the fear. "If I ever find that person, he'll be able to set me free from this burden I carry so that I can put it behind me. So that I can move on and actually live my life rather then be a stranger in it."

Reilly's face softened as she looked down at Soda. He was staring and listening to her the whole time. Sodapop had always been a great listener. "I'm sorry." Reilly said slowly. "About not telling you earlier."

**Sodapop's POV **

Sodapop stared up at her, slowly standing up in front of her. "I should be apologizing," Soda turned his head holding back his own set of tears, "I didn't see this coming, I- I'm so sorry this happened to you Riles." Sodapop hugged her tightly, gripping on to her jacket. '_It shouldn't have been Reilly. Why did it have to be Reilly of all people!?_' Soda thought to himself getting mad. He was happy she stopped drinking, but that didn't matter. What mattered was the amount of pain Reilly had been through and especially that she was still around.

Soda felt Reilly bury her face in his shoulder, tears running down his neck from her. He was standing there crying like a baby too, holding Reilly close to him as if someone was going to come out and attack her. "Damn it. If we ever find that guy...I swear I'll kill him Reilly, for what he did."

"It's been two years Soda. And I still haven't found him." Reilly's voice was muffled from being buried in his shoulder.

"I don't care." Soda sobbed. He gently led Reilly's face up to face his. "You've always been a strong person Reilly. You're getting through this; I promise you'll get through this. There's going to be someone that will make things easier for you, and you won't have to live like this anymore."

Soda's breathing slowed down as he stopped crying. After he had said that, and looked Reilly's straight in the eyes time seemed to stop and his heart skipped a few beats. He wanted her, and knew that he wanted to be talking about himself as that someone. Soda just wanted the best for her, and he knew he wouldn't live to see Reilly in such pain without it being fixed. Fast.

In the moonlight her green eyes glowed, she just glowed. Soda decided he hadn't seen her looking any better, even though she had been crying and was slightly bruised up. How could something so innocent and beautiful be in so much pain? Everything he felt for Reilly rose to the surface fast. How much he had cared about her over the years without realizing it, sympathy, and a need to be with her. Soda now understood how much he needed to be with Reilly. To fix things, protect her, save her, to be there for her. _To love her._ He couldn't possible let something like this happen again. Soda wanted to be the one to make things right in her life.

Soda's heart rate quickened as these thoughts ran through his head like rapids. Everything was coming out all at once. It was cold outside, but he was sweating and shaking slightly. Soda only stopped thinking completely when Reilly tried getting his attention, obviously because he was spacing and shaking nervously.

When Sodapop stopped thinking for that short moment, he did what he wanted to do for years, especially these past few weeks. Soda leaned in and kissed Reilly on the lips. He didn't want to let her go. He didn't want her to ever leave his side again. Soda vowed to never let anything happen to Reilly.

They were no longer strangers.


	14. Our Story

**Notes:**_ This time it was cause I couldn't think of what to write. I though it would make sense to add more but as I read it it didn't so sorry but it's short. I'll more then likely write another chapter tonight and post it. I also want to start another story, not a fan fic, of mine. Read and Review_

**Chapter 14-Our Story **

**Sodapop's POV **

Sodapop pulled back and stared at Reilly. His face began burning realizing just exactly what he had done. Not that it bugged him none, but it just suddenly happened. Breathing slowly in order to calm himself down Soda noticed Reilly avoiding eye contact with him. She was blushing too. '_That may not have been the best way to approach things._' Sodapop thought staring at her, his hands rested on her waist. She had kissed him back, that meant something, right? Soda swallowed and said, "I'm sorry. I-I wasn't thinking."

Reilly didn't respond at first. She turned her head slowly to face Soda, but now he was avoiding eye contact with her. "You were always good at getting people to think about something else…" Reilly smiled lightly. Soda looked right at Reilly when he heard her respond and smiled widely, getting her in a bear hug.

Sodapop sighed in relief. "Everything just happened suddenly. We saw you again, started hanging out with you. And then all that stuff started happening and what you were hiding. Then I was getting all these sudden feelings and-and..." Soda shut up suddenly and stared at the ground. "I guess…I want to be that right guy to help you forget everything."

Reilly stared at Soda once she heard almost the exact words she had said to him about what she wanted being said back to her. This wasn't just any person, it was her best friend. It was Soda. A person who she had had feelings for since they were young teenagers, but never had realized it. Reilly already knew she could trust him, and she already believed Soda could help. She never thought that it would happen though; Reilly didn't really believe anyone could fix things because no one had tried. "Really..?" Reilly asked slowly putting her face in Sodapop's shoulder.

Sodapop nodded but realized she couldn't see him. "Yes. And I'm not just saying this because we're friends." Soda paused and then cleared his throat. "Since you started hanging with us again I'd feel weird and there would be all these feelings and questions. I never knew you were more then just a friend till I realized how long you were gone." Soda laughed lightly. "I guess it really does take something leaving to know what you had."

"But what about Sandy...if you've liked me for this long then what was Sandy?" Reilly asked slowly. It had been a question bugging her for sometime. 

Soda paused. He had been thinking about this too, even though he didn't have anymore feelings for Sandy. Did he really care about Sandy the way he had when there was Reilly? "True I loved Sandy, but I didn't know till now that she wasn't the only one I loved." Soda bit his lip. "When there was Sandy, there were still always you Riles." Soda hugged Reilly tighter. "From now on, don't ever forget that."

Reilly nodded, fighting back tears. It had been on emotional roller coaster that night and it was starting to get to her. "I won't." Reilly managed to say. Reilly sighed then moved her head so it was against Soda's shoulder then said. "I've wanted to be more then your friend for a while too, but I really didn't realize it till Sandy came along. I managed to deal with her but when she did what she had to you, cheated. I knew how I felt." Reilly looked up, "But I always figured there was no point. Having you as a friend was way better then nothing. I was worried something would happen to our friendship if I said anything."

Sodapop looked down and smiled. "You were _scared_?" Soda asked jokingly. This was considering Reilly rarely got scared of anything. And if she was she'd never admit to it, unless it was getting to her emotionally. "I promise _nothing_ will happen to our friendship Reilly. We've been through worse then some petty fight or break up. If we've both felt this way for years I don't think there's anything else we should do. I'm tired of sitting around" Sodapop said standing up straight and staring right into Reilly's eyes.

Reilly remembered Johnny and what had happened. She remembered other times that it had seemed everything was going to cave in on them and they had made it through that. Soda was right. There was nothing else to do but take a chance. They both had wanted it for years. "It's time to take that step ahead." Reilly nodded getting her confidence back. "Even if things get tough."

Soda smiled and laughed lightly. "And just so we're clear…breaking up with you was never an option for me." Soda smiled lightly and gave Reilly a peck on the lips before she could even blush. "I'm not going to let you get hurt like that again." Soda whispered. If he could help it, Soda would not let anything happen. With some Soc, with an ex, or with her mom.

"Whatever happens I'm going to be one step behind you. Reilly you're never going to feel alone again if I can help it." Soda wrapped his arms around her again. "It's not just your story anymore Reilly. It's our story now."


	15. The Good and the Bad

**Notes:**_ So finally the secret was revealed lol. The whole day, the last few chapters is over with and I can get onto other ideas. Tell me what you think of whats happened so far over the past 15 chapters. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 15- The Good and the Bad **

**Sodapop's POV **

Soda exhaled and could see his breath in front of him. He shivered and pulled the jacket Reilly had lent him closer to his body with his spare hand. "Man Pony and Darry are probably worried." Soda said looking back at Reilly.

"They must know you're fine though." Reilly said slowing down. Soda slowed down too and looked over his shoulder. "I mean they didn't run after you like last time." Reilly laughed lightly.

Soda smiled. "Must know where I ran off to." Soda stopped and looked down the street. He saw a familiar car in Reilly's drive way. "Is that your mom?" Soda asked squinting to try and see through the darkness.

Reilly looked down the same way. "Ack. Yeah I think so. Seems ma came home early tonight." Reilly frowned.

Soda laughed lightly and gripped tighter on Reilly's hand. "Well I guess you're staying with us tonight aren't you." Sodapop smirked. He pulled Reilly closer protectively, and partly cause he was freezing. They both agreed to not tell the others about them just yet. Soda pulled Reilly back up the street towards the Curtis house and came to the gate.

Reilly looked through the window from the gate and nodded slowly. She let go of Soda's hand and let him walk up to the porch first, following right behind him. He opened the door slowly and walked in.

Darry had been pacing around the room when Soda had walked in, and Ponyboy was sitting at the chair staring at his feet and twiddling his thumbs around. It appeared as if they had been like that before. When they had walked in, Darry stopped pacing and looked up. Ponyboy stood up quickly and stared at them.

"Sorry, I'm late…" Soda said quietly, looking at the floor.

Darry sighed. "You're not late…"

Ponyboy rubbed the back of his neck, also looking at the floor. "Sorry Soda…"

Soda smiled lightly and laughed lightly. "Fine. Just don't do it again."

The three smiled, looking at one another and laughing with each other. Reilly smiled, happy to see things all better between the brothers again. Reilly looked out the screen door to shut it, she blinked seeing something running up the porch in record speed and come flying through the door locking Reilly and Soda in a bear hug.

"I'd been looking everywhere for you Sodapop. Where'd you go!" it was Two-bit hugging them both. Reilly just couldn't tell because her face was buried in his jacket. Darry and Pony must have sent Two-bit out looking for Soda while they stayed back and waited.

"Y-You were looking for me?" Soda sputtered, trying to get air and talk at the same time while still being crushed by Two-bit's hug.

"Yeah! Remember what happened when Ponyboy ran off two years ago!" Two-bit just hugged them tighter.

"Don't remind me," Ponyboy piped up in a sarcastic tone. He sat back down and watched Two-bit squeeze the life out of his brother and Reilly.

"Keith! You're killing me here." Reilly spat out, though her voice was muffled still being buried in Two-bit's jacket. Two-bit blinked and let the pair go. He stood there a moment while they got air back in them. "Thank you."

"Don't call me that name." Two-bit crossed his arms over his chest, pretending to be mad. He smirked though and started laughing lightly. "I'm just kidding it's alright." Two-bit said shoving Soda a little, though he nearly did knock Sodapop over in the process.

"Jeez Soda what happened to you…" Ponyboy said taking a closer look at his brother. He had a small bruise at the side of his head. More or less from when that one soc had been fighting him.

"Uhm, oh nothing. I just bumped my head at work." Soda said quickly once he had taken his shoes off and stood up again from when Two-bit had shoved him. Soda poked the bruise, then shoved Two-bit when he wasn't looking, making him fall onto the couch.

"But I heard a-," Ponyboy started but decided to keep quiet. Reilly's face fell blank.

"Oh that bang was just some kids setting off firecrackers down the street," Soda laughed lightly.

Reilly's face lightened, a smile slowly forming. "Yeah we sure sent those kids home." The pair laughed. Two-bit sat up grinning, and Darry just shrugged.

"Well I need to get to bed, and so do you Pony you have school in the morning." Darry said looking at Ponyboy. He turned and looked at Soda, Reilly and Two-bit. "You guys don't make too much noise, just because Sodapop doesn't have to work tomorrow. And Soda help Reilly put blankets on the bed in the spare room."

Soda smirked and nodded. "Alright Darry." Soda, Two-bit and Reilly waved night to Darry and Ponyboy when they left the living room. Sodapop sat down in the arm chair, motioning for Reilly to sit on the arm of the chair with him. "So were you the only one looking for me Two-bit?"

"Nah, Dall was with me." Two-bit said pulling a bottle of beer out of the pocket of his jacket.

"Where is he now?" Reilly asked looking out the screen door.

"Oh he started flirting with the black haired chick at a corner store. So I left without him." Two-bit said taking a sip of the beer.

Soda laughed, "well that's Dall' for ya." Soda looked up at Reilly and said, "Wanna go get that bed ready now so we don't wake up Pony?"

Reilly nodded. "Yeah sure." If Darry was asleep now too then they'd have to be quiet since he was a light sleeper. Reilly got up slowly and looked over at Two-bit.

"Maybe I should go you know how loud I can be if I get drunk," Two-bit said taking another big sip of his beer. "Plus I haven't seen my old lady in a while, probably hasn't slept in a few days."

"That might be a good idea…" Reilly smiled.

"Well night y'all!" Two-bit waved from the screen door. Soda and Reilly waved and watched him leave.

Soda brought in a few blankets into the spare room and dropped them on the bed; he spun around and took the two pillows from Reilly putting them down. They'd done this many times before; Reilly pretty much lived in this room. It was where Mr and Mrs Curtis used to sleep so the boys didn't like having anyone who dropped by in the night sleeping in the room. So they purposely left the bed unmade. However the boys didn't mind Reilly staying in the room. Probably because she was a girl and she was a girl, the other reason was probably a trust thing.

"So you have work off tomorrow?" Reilly asked tucking in one of the sheets on the opposite side of the bed as Soda.

"Yeah, I haven't had much time off in a while." Soda smiled.

"Well I have to work a few hours tomorrow, but after that we should "hang out"" Reilly said standing up and making quotation gestures around hang out.

Soda grinned and with the help of Reilly put the last blanket on the bed. They never did use their parent's old sheets. "I was thinking the same thing." Soda said walking around to Reilly. They both threw a pillow on the bed and looked at each other.

"So you were really jealous earlier huh…?" Reilly asked softly.

Soda smiled, "What are you talking about?"

"Throwing that rag on the ground when Dall and I were joking around," Reilly laughed lightly.

Soda smiled placing his forehead on Reilly's. "Oh that." Soda said quietly, he opened one eye looking at Reilly. "That doesn't matter now." Reilly smiled and shook her head. Soda kissed her forehead and stood up straight. "You should get some sleep though. You have to work in the morning." Soda stepped back and walked to the door. "Night."

Reilly smiled, "Night." Reilly watched Soda leave the room, as she sat down on the bed beside the pillows. She smiled rethinking what had happened that day. Some of it scared her to think about, like when they were fighting those socs, but then thinking about the other stuff, like Soda wanting to keep her safe made Reilly feel safe. I was really weird how things could take a turn for the good and the bad so suddenly.


	16. Move On

**Notes:**_ I'd like thoughts and opinions on what Reilly said to Ponyboy about Cherry. _

**Chapter 16-Move On. **

**Reilly's POV **

Reilly yawned and sat up in bed looking around the room as the morning light seeped into the room through a crack in the blind. She had to be at work at 10:30. It was about eight from what Reilly had observed from the clock. Earlier that morning she had heard Darry and Pony rushing around and then hearing them leave out the door. Reilly yawned again; Soda must still be asleep then. Looking over at a dresser, Reilly noticed a familiar set of clothing sitting on it. She slowly got out of bed and walked over to it. It was her work uniform, with a note from Christian on top. 

_Reilly, _

_Noticed that mom was home when I arrived back at the house. I dropped your work stuff off at the Curtis house during the night assuming you'd be there. Talk to you later today. _

_Love, Chris. _

Reilly folded the note back up and placed it beside her. _'Darry or Pony must have placed it in here.' _Reilly thought looking around the room carefully. She sighed and put on her work clothes just to be ready to go.

Reilly stood by the couch staring down at Dallas. When the heck did he get there? When she had walked out of the room he was passed out on the couch barely moving. Reilly shrugged and threw a blanket folded up on the couch over him then started into the kitchen. Reilly observed the counters; Darry had left food from earlier out for them to eat. Lots of eggs and bacon left, Reilly spotted some bread and decided to make a sandwich out of what was there.

Reilly went to turn the oven back on to reheat the food. She placed it in and closed it up, then hearing a string of cuss words. "That could only belong to one person..." Reilly whispered to herself. She quietly walked into the living room and stood over Dallas again, who was shifting around. "You alive or are you dying?"

Dally looked up with one eye open the other shut and sighed. "It's only you." He took a second glance and smirked. "What are you dressed up for?"

"Oooh you must be drunk not to remember my work uniform." Reilly said sarcastically. "I have to work which is more I can say for you."

Dallas slowly sat up and looked up at Reilly, the blanket falling off of him. He was in the clothes he was in the previous day, only now his shirt was wrinkled up and his hair was all messed up. "I'm not drunk anymore." He picked up the end of the blanket. "You put this on me?"

Reilly shrugged. "Well I'm freezing so just thought it might be useful." Reilly frowned, and sat down on the coffee table. "Excuse me. Hung Over. What happened last night?"

Dally rubbed his temple. "Me and Two-bit were looking for Soda last night and this dark haired broad starting hitting on me…"

"And so you flirted back, yeah I got that much." Reilly said.

Dallas frowned but ignored Reilly's remark and finished, "We went to this party her brother was having and she got me drunk, all her friends and her started to take advantage of me and then her brother kicked me out."

Reilly blinked. "Well ain't that classic Dallas Winston for you." She stood up and wandered over to the kitchen. "Too bad he kicked you out. I'm sure you would have had loads of fun." Reilly said laughing about it slightly. Personally the thought of Dallas sleeping with every girl he goes out with, or hangs out with on a whim, disgusts her but it's been like that for years so Reilly wasn't expecting it to change anytime soon. '_Maybe if the right girl came along. One with a brain._' Reilly thought making her sandwich.

Reilly looked up hearing more cussing. He probably had a serious hang over right about now. Reilly poured some coffee into a mug and brought it out with her food. "Here. This might help you out a bit." Reilly said sitting down on the coffee table again.

"I don't need it." Dallas snorted.

"Oh shut up and drink it." Reilly said taking a bite of her egg sandwich. Dally snorted again and took the drink obeying. She looked at the clock. It was actually 9:30, which meant the clock in the room was wrong. That also meant she had to leave soon.

"Was Soda with you last night?" Dallas asked, sounding like he already knew the answer.

Reilly nodded. "Yeah he was." Dally nodded slowly and took a sip of the coffee, making faces whenever he swallowed it. "Sorry it ain't beer." Reilly said sarcastically.

Dallas cocked an eyebrow. "Don't you need to get to work?"

"Guess so." Reilly said standing up with her plate. "When Soda wakes up tell him to meet me at work, by noon." Reilly said putting the plate in the sink and grabbing her jacket.

"Sure…" Dallas shrugged.

Reilly was wiping the counter where some old guy had been sitting eating a pancake, when a bunch of the high school students came in for their lunch routine. The place was popular with the students at lunch and many came. Reilly glanced up and spotted Ponyboy wandering in. He smiled and sat down where the older man had been sitting before.

"Hey Pony." Reilly smiled. She grabbed a little booklet and a pen. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Oh. A hamburger I guess." Pony said shrugging. Reilly nodded, that came with fries and she already knew that he would want a Pepsi with that. The kid was a Pepsi monster.

"Alright." Reilly ripped the paper off the pad and hung it on a string outside the view into the kitchen. Reilly could hear more people coming into the café while her back was turned to the tables. When she turned around she blinked seeing Skylar sitting there beside Ponyboy. "Sky." Reilly nodded.

"Poutine and a coke." Skylar merely said smiling. That's what he nearly always ordered when he wanted a quick meal. So Reilly assumed he was going somewhere, wherever somewhere was.

Reilly nodded and jotted it down on a pad and attacked it to the string. Reilly looked up a second time seeing a small group of soc girls sitting at the bar a little ways down. They appeared to be gossiping about something. "Eh Pony are girls still gossiping like that in High School?"

"Uh huh. Greaser girls and Soc girls." Ponyboy said sighing. He kept looking down the bar at them, then trying to look away. Reilly blinked and looked at Skylar. They both shrugged.

"Well I ain't going to be the one to interrupt them. I mean, I don't even know if they plan on eating." Reilly laughed lightly.

"Who knows with most girls, always watching their figures?" Skylar shrugged. Reilly handed him his coke and watched him open it. It was true though; most girls were always watching their weight and picking at their salads like birds.

"Are you going to tell me what you're staring at any time soon?" Reilly asked staring at Ponyboy. Pony sat up quickly, while a light shade of pink appeared on his cheeks. "Sorry." Reilly apologized.

"It's okay…" Ponyboy said.

"So which one?" Reilly asked leaning against the counter. Skylar was preoccupied with eating his Poutine.

"The red head." Pony said quietly. He looked back down the bar at a girl about eighteen with longish red hair. Reilly recognized her from when she was still in high school.

"Cherry Valance?" Reilly asked quietly so only Pony would hear. He nodded slowly continuing to look down at Cherry. She happened to look up at him, Pony had smiled but she just turned back to her friends like he was some kid she didn't even know. "I think you need to move on from this Pony." Reilly said standing back up.

"What do you mean?" Ponyboy said looking back up to Reilly. He was then handed his food.

"She just shunned you. I can only imagine how many times you have tried to say hi in the halls and she walked right past you." Reilly said crossing her arms. Ponyboy didn't respond as he was stuffing his face with food. He got that from Sodapop.

"You're just saying that because you don't like socs. She's nice. You'd just have to get to know her." Ponyboy said once he was starting on his fries. It was true; Reilly hated pretty much every soc. They caused the stuff that happened two years ago. Johnny died in the end; Dallas could have been killed by the fuzz cause of what happened to Johnny. Ponyboy could have been worse off. Socs jumped them, and a soc raped her. What other reasons did she have to be spiteful?

"Yeah well I think I have some perfectly good reasons to hate them Pony. Look what happened two years ago. Who knows what could have happened to you." Reilly said slowly. "You know me. I don't enjoy judging books by their covers, but I was kind of forced too. Not yet have I actually met a soc I like. Till then I don't think things will change."

Ponyboy was about to open his mouth to say something when Cherry herself came over to pay for the cokes they ordered from a different waiter. "Oh hey Ponyboy." She said.

"Hey Cherry." Ponyboy said slowly, looking a bit at Reilly while saying this. Reilly just rolled her eyes and ignored them, while taking the change from Cherry for the cokes. Cherry had looked up at Reilly awkwardly but looked back at Ponyboy.

Cherry started off with asking 'how are you' but got cut off by the sound of her two friends. "Oh-I better get back to school. See ya around." She then turned and quickly ran off with the other two girls.

There was a silence before Reilly cleared her throat and said. "I think I just proved my point."

Ponyboy looked up and raised a brow. "What point?" he asked.

"Jeez Pony. She's ashamed to be seen around you. Did you see the way she looked when her friends saw her over here talking to you?" Reilly crossed her arms. Then it started clicking in. Bob Sheldon was Cherry's boyfriend before Johnny stabbed him. Yes, she remembered her now when she came around the lot that one day saying she'd be on the greaser's side and Dally tried hitting on her.

"That was Bob girlfriend. The chick you guys were hanging out with that night he nearly killed you. That one Dally said you'd been getting along fine with at the Dingo." Reilly shook her head. "Two years of her ignoring you and you still like her. Pony I'm not trying to be rude here but you deserve _way_ better then that. Why go after someone you can't have when somebody out there would die for a nice guy like you are?"

"Yeah man. There are not many nice guys like you around." Skylar said scraping the last of the cheese off the plate. He had been listening and watching the whole time too, and Skylar never liked socs at all either.

Reilly nodded. "At least think about what I said Pony." Reilly said taking his plate and putting it into the kitchen. She reappeared and walked back. Ponyboy sort of stared at her like a wounded puppy. "Aww. Come on don't look at me like that." Reilly said making a hurt face.

Ponyboy smiled light and said. "You're probably right. Thanks Reilly." He got out some change, but Reilly shook her head.

"Nah. I'll buy it for you. After all you listened to me rant." Reilly laughed taking out some change to pay for Ponyboy's lunch. Ponyboy nodded thanks and stood up.

"Well I better get back…" Ponyboy said looking at the door.

"See ya Pony." Reilly said nodding.

Reilly watched Ponyboy leave out the door of the café and back to the high school. She remembered the days when Pony, Two-bit, Steve, herself and Chris would hang out at lunch and go to convenience stores and such.

"There's never enough Ponyboy's in the world." Skylar said sitting up.

"Yeah. There is nothing wrong with him, he just needs some more self confidence." Reilly said.

"What time you get out of work?" Skylar asked.

"12:30. in thirty minutes." Reilly sighed. Skylar nodded. "Don't you have to be at work soon?" Skylar worked with Conner at the music store Conner's dad owns. That's where they got most of the things they used to perform.

"Actually yes." Skylar stood up beside the stool. "I'm sorry to leave you." He placed the change down for the food. "But I have to run."

"See ya around." Reilly said taking the change and the tip that Skylar left her. She looked up and not even seconds after Skylar had left Sodapop came running through the door. He landed right on a stool and spun around a few times. Reilly blinked.

"Ready?" Soda asked grinning.

"I have 25 minutes still." Reilly laughed lightly. Soda's face went blank, but a smirk returned to his face. "How was Dally?"

"Well he was acting like our average Dally. He wouldn't let me help him at all with his hang over and his mood. I don't know how you do it." Soda said tearing up a napkin.

"I don't either. I just do it." Reilly laughed lightly. Looking up she watched the rest of the students leave to go back to the high school. "Your brother dropped by."

"Pony?" Soda asked looking up. Reilly nodded. "Knowing him he didn't bring enough money."

"No. But I bought him lunch." Reilly shrugged.

"You haven't eaten have you?" Soda asked looking up.

"Not yet." Reilly said gather up a bunch of the old orders that have already been served.

"Good, that means I can buy you whatever I want." Soda smiled.


	17. Day Off

**Notes:**_ Sorry for not updating in a while. I really did not know what to write in this chapter, it was so aweful. It's very short because I didn't know much about what to write but I felt I needed to update soon. I've also been working on a personal story of mine so that has also slowed me down a bit. As well as alot of English homework. I promise to update soon, I have pretty much the rest of the Fan Fic planned out._

**Chapter 17-Day Off**

**Reilly's POV **

"So where did you have in mind that we go?" Reilly asked Soda while she was led through the streets of Tulsa. Soda was ahead pulling her by the wrist through crowds of people walking in the opposite direction. 

Soda looked over his shoulder at Reilly and smiled, then looked back ahead not replying to her question. Reilly sighed and just continued walking behind him until they came to their stop. Wherever that may be. Reilly glanced up again once they seemed to be slowing down. Finally they came to a stop. Sodapop let go of her wrist and turned around smiling. They were at the movie house in town, which was odd because Soda could rarely sit through a movie.

"You really want to see a movie?" Reilly asked looking up at the names of the movies over top of the ticket booth.

"Well no one is going to find us here if we aren't telling anyone about us yet." Soda said smiling and walking beside Reilly. "Besides," Soda said taking Reilly's hand. "I think I can sit through a movie when Steve isn't around."

Reilly smiled. That was true, whenever Steve was around Soda was always hyper, jumping around and fooling around. One time when Steve and he were playing poker at the Curtis house Soda somehow ended up in a headlock by Steve. Those two could be wild sometimes, but that's Soda for you. Happy-go-lucky and drunk off of life. Steve wasn't around now though, so Soda was right, he probably would be able to sit still. Besides this it also was a good place to be where no one would find them. They weren't telling anyone just yet about their relationship, except for maybe Chris, just because they had been friends for years and Reilly and Soda wanted to get used to going out on dates before having the rest of the gang bombarding them with questions and jokes. The only person that would come here would be Ponyboy, but he wouldn't be here because he was still in school. Everyone else would sooner sneak into The Nightly Double and get two free movies then come here to the movie house.

Soda started walking again and bought them two tickets to some comedy that was playing with Paul Newman in it. Walking into the movie house you could easily tell it was a school day. Barely any kids around, only a few young adults and parents with their little children. "Want anything?" Soda asked turning to Reilly.

"Coke and Popcorn," Reilly said. Soda nodded and ran over to the concession stand. Reilly was used to paying for herself when she was with one of the guys at the movies. She sort of felt she should be helping pay, but decided she'd let Sodapop pay if he really wanted to. He pretty much begged back at the diner. Reilly followed Soda to grab some stuff in case there was too much for him to carry. Knowing Soda he'd end up trying to carry everything then go and trip and drop everything. Reilly didn't know how many times Soda had tripped over the coffee table at the Curtis house over the years. He could be all around clumsy sometimes.

"You know, I can pay for half of this. You'll end up using up half your pay check on me if I let you keep going." Reilly said leaning against the glass counter of the stand, while they waited for the popcorn to finish popping.

Soda looked up and shrugged. "Oh well, you're worth it. I can go and make more money next week." Reilly stared at Soda, once she felt her face burn she looked down at her feet. It was still hard to believe that the two of them were finally together. And hearing some of that stuff sent shivers down her spine. Reilly wasn't used to being treated that well by a person before, let alone a boyfriend. "Hey did I say something?" Soda asked.

Reilly looked up quickly and shook her head. "No. Here I'll help you carry some of this stuff." Reilly said putting on a smile. Sodapop smiled and nodded picking up one of the popcorns and a coke.

Their movie was in theatre two. Sodapop and Reilly sat down at one of the back corners of the theatre, on the way there Soda, like Reilly predicted, nearly tripped going up the stairs to the seats. "Watch it there twinkle toes." Reilly joked. Soda gave a playful grin and sat in his seat. There was at least fifteen minutes of previews before the movie was going to start, a few people came into the theatre and sat down in seats closer to the screen, but not many. Also in that fifteen minutes Soda managed to devour almost all of the popcorn he had, while choking on the food about 4 times in the process.

Soda hit his chest and took a sip of his coke. Reilly shook her head and chuckled lightly to herself.

"I can't believe you fell asleep." Reilly laughed walking out of the theatre. She stood in front of him and shook her head with a wide smirk across her face.

Soda gave a half-hearted smile, "I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you I swear" Soda said trying to convince Reilly.

"You better." Reilly said backing up and starting to walk again. A smile across her face. Occasionally glancing over her shoulder to see Soda looking up at her with a pout. Reilly smiled and slowed down to Soda's speed. Soda smirked and got Reilly in a tight embrace.

"Well. Well. What is this I'm seeing?" a familiar voice asked. Reilly and Soda slowly glanced up slowly where the voice was coming from. Leaning against the wall was Chris with a smile across his face. "What a relief it is to see after you guys have obviously liked each other since you were thirteen."

Soda and Reilly looked at one another. "You sure caught us, Chris." Reilly said smiling.

"Yeah well I try." Chris joked. He smiled and stood up from against the wall. He was just happy to see his sister happier then she had been for a long time. "Least this time I don't have to threaten Soda about treating you right." Chris said walking off.

Soda smiled lightly and watched Chris begin to leave down the street. "Chris." Soda called. Chris looked over his shoulder. "Thanks." Soda smiled. Chris nodded and smiled, turning back around to leave.


	18. Not Again

**Notes:**_ Concidering I have two weeks of free time, besides reading a whole Biography for English, I will try..yes try..to update as much as possible. In January I'm going to have summative projects to work on and an English exam to study for as well. Now maybe I'll go make a video or something...or write another chapter..guess we'll see..._

**Chapter 18- Not Again. **

**_Two Months Later..._**

**Ponyboy's POV **

It was starting to look like a repeat of what had already happened. Ponyboy had come home from the movie house, didn't bother calling anyone to pick him up-even though he knew Chris would probably have been getting off work-, and walked home. As well, just like before a group of four socs decided to try and jump him. Ponyboy, being stronger now then he was two years ago when he was only fourteen shoved a smaller soc off of his back and sprung up to try and get away from them. He was just around the corner from their street.

'_Not again. Not again…_' Ponyboy thought. What happened two years ago was rushing through his head like your brain hurt after eating ice cream too quickly. Thoughts of Johnny's blade creating a stab wound in Bob Sheldon's side and himself nearly drowning ran through his head. Ponyboy was forced back to the ground my three other socs jumping on his back.

"Don't try to run greaser." The biggest guy said. Ponyboy stared up at him. He had green eyes. Ponyboy twisted his head around in the direction of the street he lived on and yelled for his brothers. This pissed the socs off and they pushed Ponyboy into a bush to try and shut him up.

The socs were kicking and punching Ponyboy. The good thing was they didn't bring out a switchblade. They stopped after a few minutes and looked at each other, there was yelling coming from down the street. The biggest soc commanded them to run back to their car. Within seconds on this request, Two-bit came running out of no where and after them, then two more feet after him.

Someone stopped beside Ponyboy and stared down at him. Ponyboy was lying on the ground eyes shut now waiting for the whole thing to be over. "I thought you grew tougher kid." Ponyboy opened his eyes and looked up at Dallas.

"Not exactly..." Ponyboy said frowning. He sat up slowly and looked up. Two-bit, Steve and Sodapop had gotten the four socs cornered before they had made it to their car.

"Well get the fuck up will ya'?" Dallas ordered, pulling Ponyboy up by the arms. Ponyboy stood up. "You're standing so you're fine." Dallas said running over to the socs and leaving Ponyboy their by himself.

"Thanks very much…" Ponyboy muttered as Dally ran off in the direction of a fight.

Dallas had run off yelling and cursing at the socs, this distracted Two-bit, Steve and Soda and allowed the socs to run off towards their car. Dally exchanged a strong of unfriendly words with his friends, hitting Steve up side the head while they followed after the socs to their car. They did catch up too; the socs had stopped in front of their car with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"I reckon you guys are kind of screwed now, huh?" Reilly said smiling, and looking up from the hood of the socs car to their faces. "You're really going to win over the ladies with those looks on your faces. I finally understand how you do it." Sodapop, Steve, Two-bit and Dally surrounded them from behind, while Reilly didn't move from her post on the hood of the socs car.

"Get the hell off our car." The blonde soc said.

"Or?" Reilly asked, cocking a brow. Two of the socs, the big one and the blonde one popped out two switchblades. "Oh excuse me. I thought we all _learned_ something from two years ago. My bad." Reilly took one last glance at the four and slowly got off the hood. None of the four was who she was looking for.

Instead of running they looked as if they were ready to start a whole new fight now that it appeared as if they had the advantage. They held the hilt of their switch blades lightly with cocky grins painted on their faces. Dallas and Steve seemed eager to fight whichever way it happened, Soda would fight if he had too, and Two-bit would jump in if it happened. Though pulling out their own switches was just making it eve, not giving them the advantage.

"You plan on getting in your car…?" Reilly asked crossing her arms.

"We have the advantage against you white trash." They laughed.

"Not quite…" Reilly said slowly pulling up the side of her shirt to reveal a gun tightly placed in her belt. The socs stopped laughing and stared at the gun then up at Reilly, then behind them at the other four.

"How do we know it's loaded? You could be bluffing." A dark haired soc said. He had no switch blade and seemed a little nervous about the weapons presence on the scene.

"You don't know…but I also don't think you boys are too interested to find out if it is either, are you?" Reilly said slowly. They looked at one another and put the switch blades away. The dark haired one didn't look too interested in anything but getting back into the car. Reilly backed away from the car so they could get in the car and so that they wouldn't bring their blades out again and try to stab her.

The socs drove back to town. Reilly pulled the side of her shirt down and wandered over to the group, Ponyboy came wandering over to them with Darry. Dallas patted Reilly on the back, and then of course shoved her lightly into Two-bit. "God I didn't even hear ya get on that car. Sneaky chicks aren't ya?" Two-bit laughed.

Reilly grinned, "I manage. You have your flashy switch blade, I have my slyness." Reilly shrugged. That trick wouldn't always work; some socs would only get the hint that she was serious if she actually shot a bullet to prove that it was loaded. Then again Reilly didn't always carry the heater around with her. She'd sooner fight with her strength.

"Why didn't you call for someone Pony? I tell you this all the time." Darry said to Pony. Ponyboy shrugged and followed Darry up the street. Sodapop sighed until Steve shoved him and they went running up the street past Darry and Ponyboy.

"Hey, does anyone know where that brother of mine as been lately?" Reilly asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hasn't he been working?" Two-bit asked.

"Well he's been in work, but Chris has disappeared a lot this week to other places." Reilly explained. Chris had been to work whenever he had to work, other then that she rarely had seen him over the past few weeks.

"What about the giraffe? Wouldn't that kid know?" Dallas asked in a flat tone.

"You mean Skylar?" Reilly asked looking up. Dally shrugged. "I guess I can ask him, he's been teaching kids how to play guitar for some extra cash lately so I haven't seen him as much either."

"Yes you know where he is, and not your brother?" Dally responded.

"Pretty much. Pathetic, no?"

"Well if he doesn't tell you where he's been I'll kick his ass." Dallas said.

"It's none of your business were he's been." Two-bit laughed.

"It is if I make it." Dallas said.

Reilly slapped her forehead and followed after the pair. They were now at the Curtis house. Ponyboy and Darry had gone inside, Reilly guessed to fix up the cuts Ponyboy had. Soda and Steve were chasing each other around the front yard and the drive way like little kids and Dally and Two-bit were still bickering. Reilly didn't agree with one thing that Dally said though, or rather suggested. She might need him to kick her brothers ass cause if Chris was up to something then he wasn't about to tell her. That was either of fear she'd be pissed or fear she'd kick his ass.


	19. Drugs and the Mission

**Notes:**_ Haha, quick update huh? I guess thats because I actually know what is going on now. I even did finish a video yesterday too. If only I was this quick on my homework..._

**Chapter 19- Drugs and the ** **Mission******

**Christian's POV **

Chris pulled out a lighter and a cigarette from his pocket and glanced around the alleyway. He placed the weed in his lips and with a quick motion lit it up, taking a long drag of it. Like Sodapop, he too only smoked when he was stressed out. Lately Chris had been really stressed out. Christian put the lighter back into the pocket of his black jacket and took a final look around the dark alley. Chris paced around waiting, and waiting, taking longer drags of the weed as the minutes passed. He just wanted the guy to get there so Chris could leave into safer territory.

"You got the stuff?" a voice said from behind Chris. Christian jumped and looked over his shoulder. His green eyes glancing at the soc behind him. He nodded slowly and turned around. When it came to drugs the socs meant business and didn't normally plan on jumping him. Besides this fact, Chris wasn't well known and never did dress up like a full fledged hood.

"If you have the money." Chris responded taking the cigarette from his mouth. The soc nodded and took out a wad of bills out of his pocket. Chris observed the soc carefully, he had dark brown hair and blue eyes, he was also fairly smaller then Chris was and didn't appear to be the type that jumps many greasers.

Chris took the money from the soc and put it into his pocket, then pulling out a bag of marijuana from the other pocket. "Ever done anything else illegal?" Chris asked holding out the bag of pot.

He shook his head. "My parents would murder me and bring me back to life to kill me again if they found out about this."

"First illegal thing you've done?" Chris asked raising a brow and handing him the bag. The soc nodded. Chris believed him, he was a good judge of when someone was lying to him. Especially when it is socs. Sometimes Christian would get fairly friendly and honest socs like this one, on other occasions it was the type of soc that hated greasers and jumped anything that moved. "Well…there you go."

Chris watched as the soc ran off. Once he was out of sight, Chris went to the back of the alley and jumped the fence. He had been at this for two months now and still no luck with what he was trying to do. He wasn't doing this for the money, definitely not. He was doing this so he could observe any soc he was selling to. Skylar and Conner had told him two months ago that one of the socs that wants drugs knows the guy that raped his sister two years ago. The three boys had always had a good idea of which soc it was but they didn't want to go and make assumptions, let alone a scene.

Christian opened the car door and sat in the seat. He asked each soc if they did anything else illegal every time he was out selling just to start conversation and possibly bring it up. He'd also observe the guy he was selling to try and remember if they had been at the party the night it happened. So far on luck either. Chris really didn't want to get into any legal trouble, but he also wanted to find this guy now that they had a few more clues.

'_There must be a different way…_' Chris thought pulling out the wad of cash and observing it. It smelt like soc cologne and cigars. If anyone of the guys found out about this they'd kick Chris' head in. For now though Chris didn't see any other way of finding this soc they were looking for.

Chris shut the door of the car and locked it up. He had dropped off the cash to Dustin the guy that was supplying the drugs for people to sell. Chris had made it very clear he was doing this for a reason not including money, but never told him what for. The kid didn't really care, he just wanted the money. Chris sometimes kept a little bit of what he mad, but not enough to make it noticeable. Dustin was the same age as Skylar, twenty, and was small, but yet big built. They went to school with him until he decided to drop out at the age of fifteen.

"Any luck yet?" a voice asked from behind Chris. Christian looked over on the opposite side of the car, up at Skylar.

"Not yet." Chris said walking around to the other side of the car.

"I know we brought it up, but you can't keep doing this man. You're going to get in shit by the fuzz if they catch on." Skylar explained following Chris into the Dingo.

"You don't think I know that?" Chris asked looking over his shoulder. He didn't exactly want to end up in the cooler for trying to find a rapist. "Since you were the one that gave me the bright idea of doing this, you can be the one to find another way of find him."

Skylar frowned and pushed his bangs away from his brown eyes, moving his head to avoid walking into handing lights in the Dingo. They sat down in a close by booth, Chris pulling out another cigarette and his lighter. "Well I was thinking that…" Skylar looked at Chris and raised a brow taking the weed from him and crushing it in his hand. "If you keep smoking like that you-know-who will catch on that you're really stressed"

Chris put the lighter away and watched the crushed weed fall to the floor. "That's not what you were originally going to say." Chris pointed out.

"I know, I'm just saying". Don't you think she has noticed that you haven't been around?" Skylar asked.

"Probably, but she been dating Soda, and he gets your mind off of anything." Chris pointed out.

"Right…" Skylar said looking at the bar. There was an awkward silence before Skylar cleared his throat and said, "Well I was thinking that how about we perform some more shows…where socs can come. We'll be able to recognize the group that came into the party that night, and if the guy speaks Reilly will recognize the voice..."

Chris stared at Skylar a moment. "Why didn't we think of that before...?" Christian asked slapping his forehead. It was easier, more fun, and it still made money. Chris sat up straight. "Alright. It's what we'll do. I'll tell Dustin that I'm done."

Skylar smiled a toothy grin. "That's it Christian. Now you have your head on straight. Must' a been those cigarettes."

"Shut up, man." Chris swatted him. "Just don't tell Reilly what we are doing. It's just normal performing for her, you got it?"

"Yes sir." Skylar smirked.


	20. It's About Time

**Notes:**_ I apologize greatly for not updating in a LONG time. I'd been mainly concerned about my Summatives and Exams at school and for a week I didn't have any computer. As well there are things in my life that require more attention then this fanfiction. 3 I promise the next chapter will be more interesting then this. I'll update as soon as possible._

**Chapter 20-It's About Time **

**Reilly's POV **

Reilly dabbed the cotton ball that had the rubbing alcohol on it, on to a small cut on Ponyboy's forehead. He must have gotten it when one of the socs shoved him straight into a bush. Reilly paused a moment and looked at Ponyboy as he flinched and complained about the stinging. "Sorry if it's stinging…" Reilly said quietly. Ponyboy frowned.

"That's what happens when you don't call someone to pick you up." Darry said walking into the kitchen. He walked past the kitchen table where Sodapop and Steve were playing a game of poker. Two-bit was sitting in the arm chair channel surfing and Dallas was sitting on the other end of the couch Ponyboy was on. 

"What were you thinking stupid?" Dally added in. Reilly looked up and cocked a brow. Dallas shrugged. "What? He should have known some socs would be cruising around." Dally muttered a string of words, it wasn't clear if they were cuss words or not and if they were directed at anyone or just the socs in general.

"I know I should have. You don't have to rub it in." Ponyboy said, quickly flinching at the stinging the wound on his forehead was feeling from the contact with the rubbing alcohol.

Reilly glanced up then looked back at Ponyboy, "Chris would' a come and picked you up…" Reilly said quietly.

Ponyboy nodded. "I know…I'll call one of you guys next time." Reilly nodded and smiled lightly, placing the cotton ball on the paper towel beside her. She stood up picking up the mess, walking into the kitchen to throw out the cotton and paper towel.

Two-bit stood up and turned off the TV, holding his beer in one hand. "Well me and Dall' are heading into town for a while to hang at the Dingo. We should probably get moving." Two-bit finished the last sip of his beer and placed the empty bottle on the coffee table, only to have Darry swoop in and retrieve it.

"This goes in the recycling Two-bit." Darry said returning to his post in the kitchen. Two-bit smirked and shrugged, beckoning Dallas to come along. Dallas rolled his eyes and slowly got up to follow them out the door.

The pair found their way to Two-bit old car just outside the Curtis house. Two-bit started the car up and began to slowly drive out of the old drive way. Dallas annoyed with the lack of speed, and Two-bit quite used to the way his old car started up. In the house, Steve threw his hand of cards at Sodapop's head and to a glance out the side window out at the driveway.

"Looks like Two-bit's hunk of junk ain't going anywhere." Steve commented at the way the car was lagging. "Hey Sodapop why don't you go out and help your old buddies huh?" Sodapop glanced up at Steve from the dining room floor trying to pick up the cards that Steve threw at him.

Reilly shrugged and got up, going outside to see what the problem was with the car. Soda frowned at Steve and said. "I will if you pick up the rest of these damn cards." Steve laughed and Soda scattered them about on the floor again for Steve to pick up. Sodapop got up and shoved Steve to the ground playfully.

"I got to go to work soon Sodapop." Steve laughed.

"Then make it quick." Soda called over his shoulder following Reilly out into the yard.

Two-bit looked up as Soda came out and stood beside Reilly. "Hey can you two give my car a push?" Reilly and Sodapop looked each other shrugging. They made their way to the back of Two-bit car and got ready to push the car onto the road while Two-bit attempted to drive. The pair pushed Two-bit's car onto the road and watched as it drove off down the road. Two-bit waving and yelling thanks out the window as they disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"He really needs to get a new car." Reilly said crossing her arms.

"Well you know Two-bit loves that ol' car." Soda said. Reilly nodded and smiled, beginning to walk back to the house, Soda walking in front of Reilly smiling. "He wouldn't give it up, even if there was no roof over it and it was missing a door."

"Very true." Reilly laughed lightly. She looked up at Soda and then asked, "Think it's time we tell them soon?"

Soda smiled and stopped. "Yeah probably should." Soda placed his hands on Reilly's waist and kissed her.

After a moment, Reilly smiled and started walking again, "Well lets wit for the right moment." She said looking over her shoulder. Soda nodded and ran after Reilly.

The two walked up onto the porch, Soda opened the screen door for Reilly allowing her to go inside. Soda followed in behind her. They both looked up and blinked seeing Steve, Darry and Ponyboy waiting for them_. 'An intervention?'_ Reilly thought raising a brow.

"It's about time you two." Steve commented. He had a wide grin on his face. Darry soon left the group to do whatever it was he was doing.

"I thought it'd never happen." Ponyboy smiled. "How long?"

Soda and Reilly looked at each other. Soda smiled widely, his Sodapop like smile and piped up. "Two Months."

"You should have told us sooner Sodapop. Can't believe you'd hide it for this long." Steve shook his head smirking. "That kiss out there kind of gave it way. You two should be more careful."

Reilly slipped her shoes off and sat back down on the couch. Soda shrugged, "Don't you have to go to work Steve?" Soda asked grinning.

"Yes I do, but don't think I won't bring this up again." Steve said moving towards the screen door.

"I don't doubt you won't." Ponyboy muttered to Soda. The pair smirked.

"Later y'all!" Steve hollered from the road.


	21. A Cherry on Top of a Perfect Day

**Chapter 21-A Cherry on Top of a Perfect Day **

**Chris' POV **

Chris looked up at Skylar as he set up one of the amps. "It's pretty cool that Conner was able to get us a spot in here so soon." Chris said standing up to stretch his back. Conner did all that stuff, organize the gigs and transport most of the equipment they would use. After all his dad works in a music shop in downtown Tulsa. 

"Well that is Conner for you. He has his ways." Skylar said lifting up another amp and placing it on the stage. Skylar sighed and jumped up onto the stage to plug in the amp. "And anyway, we'll recognize the guy if he comes in cause we'll recognize the group of socs that came into that party."

"I wish I remembered better now instead of waiting to see them to remember. I would have gone through the south side in my car looking for them, or better yet got the fuzz to find the guy." Chris tossed a cord to the ground.

"Wait it out. We'll see the group, we'll recognize them, and if he's in the group Reilly will know his voice. You just got to be patient." Skylar said quietly. "We'll get him Chris…"

"I know we will, but I've been _waiting_ for two fucking years and we still haven't found him. We could have gotten him in the cooler by now if only we remembered the group that came in that night." Chris snorted and nearly tripped over a cord laying on the stage.

Skylar was quiet for a moment then finally said, "Remember, this is better then what you were doing. Plus this is a bar where both sides can come in. It isn't directed towards either Greasers or Socs like The Dingo is." Skylar sighed and picked up the cord that Christian had tripped over. "Let's just keep performing in places like this and hope he comes in."

Chris sighed then said, "I reckon."

**Reilly's POV**

"This whole gig is kind of sudden ain't it?" Reilly asked coming into the empty bar with her guitar case on her back. There was a few people playing billiards, some sitting at the bar and a couple sitting in a booth but that was about it.

Chris, Skylar and Conner looked up and smiled at the sight of their lead guitarist. "Well Conner found an opening and figured we should do it. Besides it's been a while since we all played together. We all want to do it more often." Skylar said looking up at Chris and Conner. They both nodded.

"Besides you get payed too." Conner said while setting up the drums. Chris held one of the drums in place for Conner.

"True." Reilly said placing her guitar down on the stage. "They others will be here soon. They said they'd come." Though she didn't expect them to come for every show if they were going to perform more often. It was hard enough getting Two-bit away from the TV and Dallas to drive anywhere near the south end.

"Alright well hopefully you told them to get here early. I reckon the place is going to become packed in about an hour or so." Chris said pulling his arm up briefly to look at his watch.

"I have done a show before you know." Reilly said placing her guitar case on the stage. "They should be here in about ten minutes." Reilly said jumping onto the stage. She knelt down and opened the black case. Inside was a red and black guitar, some cords, lyrics, guitar picks and pencils.

"Where's the party!?" a voice called from the door way. The four band mates looked up from what they were doing and stared at the door. The voice came from none other then Two-bit. Behind him were Ponyboy, Dallas, and Sodapop.

"It left when it saw you coming." Chris smirked. Steve started laughing, followed by a few chuckles from Ponyboy and Sodapop. The boys decided to find a seat over in front of the stage, but over a bit so that they weren't directly in front of it. Reilly got up to put extra cords and equipment back stage where the rest of their stuff was set.

"So you guys suppose to be good?" Dally asked raising a brow.

"When people know we're performing we usually bring in a crowd. " Chris said. He shrugged putting his guitar over his shoulder to play a few cords. The notes rang through the speakers loudly. Conner was tapping the microphones to make sure they were all working properly.

"Just because you bring in a crowd don't mean you're any good." Dallas pointed out.

"Well you'll just see then Dal'," Christian said.

Ponyboy looked at Dally then whispered, "I heard they were good." Ponyboy said. Sodapop and Steve looked up, Two-bit was at the bar getting some beers and cokes. "Some kids at school saw them one night."

"That doesn't mean they're good." Dallas pointed out. Dally pulled out a pack of cigarettes and slipped one in between his lips. With a swift motion he lit up the weed with a match and put the burnt match in the ash tray on the table. As he did this Steve looked up at the door and gradually saw more and more people coming inside. They were taking seats at the bar, booths and tables like the one they were seated at.

Steve looked up once Two-bit came back with his beer. He snatched it off of the tray and opened it. Sodapop and Ponyboy took their cokes, Dallas took his beer and Two-bit sat down with the last beer. "Lots of people comin' in." Two-bit commented gawking at the door.

"When's this thing going to start?" Dallas asked impatient as usual. He exhaled the cigarette smoke from his mouth.

"What time are we starting?" Reilly asked watching her brother pace back and forth. Reilly shifted herself slightly on the old couch backstage.

"Five minutes." Chris said stopping to look down at his sister. He looked up at Skylar who was looking out from backstage. "How many have showed up?" Chris asked. It had been a while and he felt he was getting a bit of butterflies in his stomach.

"A lot have showed…news spreads fast in this damn town." Skylar said looking up to his best friend. Conner was sitting on another couch tossing a drum stick up and down, catching it as it fell.

"Sure does," Chris said crossing his arms and leaning against one of the walls. _'Hopefully enough to lure that group of socs.'_ Chris thought. His eyes lead him to his sister sitting on the couch. Once that soc was in jail it would be a heavy burden off of everyone's shoulders. Of course though, Chris wasn't expecting his sister to forget what happened. That's pretty much impossible to do.

"Oh hey. We're up" Skylar said standing up straight and looking over at his band mates. He gestured with his thumb to the stage and smiled lightly. "Let's do our best." Skylar said. Reilly and Conner stood up nodding. Chris ran past Skylar and onto the stage.

They got a good crowd for being short notice. However the band had played for much bigger crowds before. This was going to be nothing. Christian scanned the tables, booths and the bar for the group he was looking for. He didn't see them, although the lights were rather bright to him so it was sort of hard to tell. Chris did spot some socs at a few tables though, and in about two booths, away from any greasers.

**Ponyboy's POV **

"Hey they're going to start in a minute." Ponyboy said. Sodapop and Steve stopped talking and looked up at the stage. The band was getting set up with their instruments and talking quietly amongst each other. Soda smiled as he watched Reilly put on her guitar. He was looking forward to seeing this. He heard Reilly on her acoustic guitar before but never with the whole band.

"Look who the cat dragged in!" Two-bit hollered with a wide grin. The boys looked up spotting the red-headed girl coming towards the table. "How's it been?" Two-bit asked.

Ponyboy forced a smile, "Hey Cherry" Ponyboy said. He was beginning to remember what Reilly had said to him back at the café two months ago.

Cherry Valance was dressed in grungier looking clothing. She had her red hair pulled back in a ponytail; she was wearing an old pair of jeans –in which had a hole in one knee- and a sweater jacket over and old white tee shirt. Dallas glanced up without moving his head and mumbled something to himself.

"Hey Ponyboy." Cherry smiled lightly. She looked at everyone at the table. "Soda, Steve. Two-bit…" Cherry stopped at Dallas. He didn't look pleased to see her. She could tell. "… Dallas." Dally looked up at her again, frowned and looked away. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I don't know if you remember Chris and Reilly at all?" Two-bit asked before taking a swig of his second beer. "They were with us two years ago when you swung by the lot." Two-bit said. This was the time when Ponyboy and Johnny were in the church on Jay Mountain that Dallas had sent them too.

"Barely remember," Cherry said taking a seat beside Ponyboy and Two-bit. She squinted looking up at the stage. She definitely didn't remember that far back, for people she barely knew. "I recognize them from the band. Not if I saw them on the streets though. Their band is Outcasts of Society, right?"

"Yeah. They performed at school one day." Ponyboy said. Cherry nodded.

The group stopped talking once they heard the strum of cords on a guitar. Soda perked up realizing that it was Reilly making that sound from her guitar. Soon after followed the sound of the bass. Seconds after that the drums kicked in to start the song and all four started playing together. After about a twenty to thirty second instrumental opening Chris' vocals kicked in, starting to sing the lyrics.

**Reilly's POV **

The band played about 4 songs; it was fun being back on the stage again. The band went back stage hearing the clapping of their audience. They placed their instruments down and started out to the table their friends were seated at. Soda leaped up and gave Reilly a big hug once she arrived at the table.

"That was amazing!" Soda said enthusiastically, giving Reilly a peck on the lips. "I wish I had some kind of talent like you guys have."

"You have talent you just don't know it." Chris said smiling. He looked up seeing Cherry. Though he didn't recognize her at all. Reilly squinted trying to get a good look at the red-headed girl. After a moment it clicked in where she had seen her. At work that one day. The soc that Ponyboy liked for a long time but never acknowledged him unless they were alone. Chris finally said, "Hey ain't you Cherry Valance?"

Cherry nodded. "Yeah that's me." She smiled lightly. "I heard a lot of your band." Cherry said. "You guys were good tonight."

"Thank you." Chris said coolly.

Skylar looked at Chris then to Cherry with a blank expression. "Ain't you a soc?" Skylar asked. It wasn't that he didn't know she was. He sure as hell did. Or at least if his memory was correct knew she was. He recognized her from school before he graduated.

Reilly slightly frowned, she may be a smart ass at times but she wasn't one to call out a soc for their class. She was better then that. Skylar just naturally hated socs, Reilly hated socs –after what happened to her- but she was still not going to be as low as them and call them scum or any other word under the sun. Only way she would do that is in a fight with them and they obviously were scum. She knew not all socs were bad, just like there are nice greasers. Reilly just hadn't come across a soc she liked.

"Do I need to remind you this is in the dead center of town?" Chris reminded. It wasn't mainly inhabited by socs or by greasers. Whoever came whenever they decided to come. Skylar rolled his eyes and sat down in a chair at the table next to the others.

Skylar looked around the bar at the crowd. It had thinned a bit since they were on stage. Looking over towards the bar there was a hooded boy sitting on one of the stools inhaling another bottle of beer. He appeared to be worse then Two-bit and Dally were at getting drunk. Skylar looked at Cherry from the corner of his eye. He did admit she looked half decent dressed up in her little outfit. She had a sort of charm to her. Though he'd never actually say that.


	22. Stalker

**Chapter 22-Stalker **

**Reilly's POV **

_One Month Later… _

"Wouldn't Darry kill you if you get caught?" Reilly asked looking at Soda. They had been out in town for a while. They had been at the park for a while and then had gone to get some slices of pizza at this place Sodapop knew about. He had some tall tail about the restaurant that wasn't true at all, though it was funny to see him try and make it true. Now Sodapop had the idea of jumping the fence to this small public pool in the neighborhood.

"I reckon." Soda said grinning recklessly. He climbed the large chain fence like a monkey and stopped at the top. "You comin'?" Soda asked looking down at Reilly.

"Nah. I'd rather not jump in a pool on a November night." Reilly said. She stopped to look at the pool then back up at Soda. "If you catch a cold or some disease from this I have every right to say I told you so."

"Fine." Soda said jumping to the ground and landing on the cement below him. He turned to face Reilly then said. "Suit yourself." Soda turned to the pool and looked into the water. He saw his reflection in the water. Reilly smirked and walked over to the unlocked chain door to the pool. Slipping in so that the door didn't squeak. Like a cat, Reilly walked over to Soda and pushed him in the pool then ran back out side of the fenced area. Sodapop rose to the surface smirking. "Very funny." He said between chattering teeth. Reilly grinned and watched Soda crawl out of the pool.

There was a chill to the air. It was getting colder out. After all it was November. Soda crossed his arms to keep warm and started walking out of the fenced area around the pool. Reilly shook her head and said. "I told you so." Reilly laughed lightly. "Let's get back to your house before you catch pneumonia."

**Chris' POV **

Chris, Skylar and Conner were wandering The Ribbon for a while now. It was a long street with food stands and other things going on. Some people drove their cars up it and others walked up and down it. You'd always see someone with a hot dog and a coke in hand. It was one of the big hot spots of town next to the Nightly Double and The Dingo.

"See anyone we know?" Skylar asked looking around.

"Why are you asking _me_? You're the one that his seven feet tall for Christ sake." Christian said looking up at his best friend. Conner snickered from the other side of Chris and looked up at Skylar as well. Anyone could be able to tell Skylar was around just by his height. You could see him from over a crowd sticking out like a sore thumb.

"You guys, I'm going to go get a slice of pizza." Conner said coming to a stop. Chris and Skylar stopped and nodded. They started over for a picnic table on a grassy area.

Chris yawned, sitting on top of the picnic table looking onto the crowd. He got bored of that and looked behind him where it was less crowded. Blinking several times, Chris noticed a hooded figure leaning against a tree. Not just any hooded figure though. It was this guy that Chris, Skylar and Conner seemed to see everywhere they'd been going lately.

"What's the matter?" Skylar asked.

"It's that guy again." Chris said. Skylar looked over spotting the boy.

"That's the fifth time." Skylar mumbled.

"Fifth time?"

"Yeah man. I saw him back at the bar a month ago when we preformed." Skylar said. He looked back up and the boy was gone. He shrugged then continued, "He was sitting at the bar drinking. Hey…Haha, maybe you have a stalker Chris."

Chris smirked, "Well maybe I should stop hanging around you cause then it would be harder for them to follow me." Chris joked.

**Reilly's POV **

There was no one home at the Curtis house once Reilly and Soda arrived. Soda's teeth were still chattering away when they had gotten inside. Reilly motioned for Soda to get changed while she turned up the heat and shut the front door. She shut it, remembering not to lock it, and then went to warm the place up. Once that was done, Soda was out with warmer clothing on.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Reilly asked.

"Sure." Soda smiled and then leaped onto the couch.

"Okay I'll go make some. You check if they're any movies on." Reilly said walking into the kitchen. Soda nodded and turned on the TV. Reilly pulled out two packages of hot chocolate mix from the cupboard and opened then, pouring each mixture into a cup as the water boiled. Once the water was hot, Reilly poured it into the two cups and mixed the water with the chocolate. Then she went and put in some milk, cream and a few marshmallows. Reilly mixed everything up a second time before putting the spoon in the sink and coming into the living room with two cups of hot chocolate. "Anything on?"

"Yeah it's some horror movie." Soda said. Right now there was nothing scary or gory on the screen. It was just an average scene. Reilly sat down handing Soda his hot chocolate. Soda smiled, taking a sip of it. He shivered, feeling the warm of the chocolate sending chills through his body. "It's getting cold out." Soda said.

"You're only saying that because you landed in the pool." Reilly said after taking a sip of her own hot chocolate. She placed it down on the coffee table and pulled a blanket over them to keep warm.

Soda pulled one end of the blanket over him, smirking, "Well you're the one that pushed me into the pool." Soda reminded. "So if I get sick it's _you're_ fault and I should have a right to get you sick too."

Reilly raised a brow, "You wouldn't get me sick. You're too nice." Reilly said. Soda opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a scream of pain coming from the movie. It sounded like some one was dying. This wouldn't be a stretch considering it was after all a horror movie.

Soda turned to the TV staring at it. "Some movie. People dying, getting raped and-" Soda stopped and mid sentence repeating what he had said in his head. He took one last glance at the TV screen and quickly turned the whole television off. He turned to Reilly frowning. She was staring into space with a blank expression spread across it. "Riles?" Soda asked slowly moving even closer to her.

Reilly shut her eyes once hearing her name and slouched down on the couch, beginning to put her self in a ball. Her knees close to her chest while her arms were wrapped around them. Soda sat up trying to bring her closer to his body as a method of comfort but it was difficult due to the position Reilly was in. "Come on speak to me." Soda begged wanting to hold her and make her feel better. Soda knew the memories of what happened were running through her head and he felt awful for putting on the movie. "I didn't know that that would be in there."

"I know…" Reilly said loosening up so that was Soda was able to hold her. He pulled the blanket over them, resting her head on his chest.

"I hate what he did…doing this to you and leaving you in so much pain. Damn it. I wish I could find him and just…" Soda sighed stopping himself. He rarely swore at all. "Sorry for swearing…it's just when people like that mess with those I care for and love I-"

"Love?" Reilly cut Soda off.

Soda blinked and slowly looked down. Hesitantly he smiled and nodded. "Yeah…I'm-I'm in love with you." Soda smiled lightly. "I always loved you as a friend but I mean now…" Soda blinked as he was hugged tighter, the force if it almost knocking him on his back.

"I love you too." Reilly managed to spit out, keeping her face buried in his chest. Soda smiled running his hands through her hair. That was all he wanted to hear. And now that he heard it, it was like a huge weight had been lifted.


	23. The Calm Before the Storm

**Notes: **_Just some thing to keep in mind, there are alot of things that are going to be taking place in the fanfiction after this chapter. We are heading towards the end of the story (however I don't have a set amount of chapters til the end.), I may throw some more ideas in before I finish this fan fic off (I haven't decided exactly what happens before the last big event takes place), but not to worry thats a long while from now. Also kudos to my boyfriend for helping me come upwith the title for Chapter 23. :)_

**Chapter 23-The Calm before the Storm**

**Chris' POV **

'_Still nothing._' Christian thought while he twiddled his thumbs, staring at the ceiling of the Curtis house. Reilly had slept over again after a big deal their mom made about her coming in late last night. It was one of the occasions she had actually been home to see Reilly come home. '_We'll need to play thousands of shows before we find him._' It had been a month since the first show they played, and they still hadn't found the one group of socs that came into the party the one night. Chris looked up at the movement in the kitchen, Ponyboy had been up first. Since he was up first that meant he had to make breakfast while the other brothers did the dishes. To be honest, he didn't even know what he was waiting for.

Minutes later, Two-bit, Steve and Dallas came up onto the porch. Ponyboy noticed this and told them not to slam the door. Of course they didn't listen to him. Chris cringed at the slamming of the door. That wasn't any good for his headache. Two-bit went running into the kitchen, while Steve ran down the hall to wake up Sodapop for work more then likely. Dallas came in and sat down in Darry's arm chair beginning to flip through channels.

Dally looked up at Chris and cocked a brow. "Are you hung over?" Dallas asked bluntly.

Christian turned his head slowly and shook it. "No. No I'm not." Chris said. He looked back at the TV. "Got in a fight with that brat Curly Sheppard. I caught him about to slash my tires and we got into a fist fight."

"Did you win?" Dallas asked raising a brow. Two-bit looked around the corner listening to the story.

"Yeah I did, but he knocked my head right against the hood of my car and now I got this fucking headache." Chris cussed rolling his eyes.

"Yeah I can see a bruise from it." Two-bit said through chews of his chocolate cake. Chris looked up at Two-bit and gave him a look before finally flipping him off.

Dallas laughed to himself. Mainly from Chris's sudden cussing, also because he laughs at others misfortune. Christian wasn't one of those greasers that cussed all the time. He had a wide vocabulary. "Well you never were a fighter were you?" Dallas said leaning back in the chair.

"Shut up we can't all be a badass like you." Chris said resorting to looking back at the ceiling.

Dallas grinned and turned back to the TV. Being called a badass wasn't something he took offence to because he knew he was one. Dally was proud of being one. Two-bit looked at the pair and took a sip of his beer to wash down the chocolate cake. Ponyboy started putting food on plates and hollered out asking who wanted food. Christian got up slowly and went into the kitchen for some food, on the way Steve nearly ran right into Chris. His guess was Sodapop was in the shower, Darry was up, and Steve's loud voice probably woke Reilly up.

"Is it even relatively possible to sleep in past 10 in this house?" Reilly asked wandering into the kitchen to sit beside Chris.

Ponyboy laughed lightly and shook his head. "Afraid not." He said putting some food onto a plate for Reilly.

"Yeah beautiful, if you want to sleep more take a nap when no one else is in the house." Dallas said getting up and walking into the kitchen. Reilly looked up blinking. Dallas Winston was being his normal flirty self.

"Did I just hear Dall' call my girlfriend beautiful?" Sodapop said walking into the kitchen as well. He had his work uniform on and his hair was greased back smoothly. However by the end of the day it wouldn't be so smooth after being under cars and under a hat half the day.

"So what?" Dally said moving aside. Soda gave Dallas a look but didn't pick a fight. Soda knew how Dallas was, and he only did that to people he was actually friends with. Make fun of them in a fun and playful way that is. Besides if it irritated Reilly she'd tell him to shut up and he would without doing anything.

Soda went to the fridge and pulled out the milk, preparing to make himself a glass of chocolate milk. He did so quickly and took a sip from the glass. Soda wiped away his milk mustache and looked at everyone. "So what are you guys going to do today?" he asked.

Chris picked at his food. He wanted to sleep all day, or at least go and beat Curly Sheppard's head in. "Well I was planning on dropping by The Dingo a while before going to see a movie at the drive-in. Anybody in?" Dallas asked.

"Sure I'll go." Ponyboy said. It was a Saturday night so Darry would let him. "How about you Two-bit?"

"Yeah I'll go." Two-bit said placing his beer bottle on the counter.

"I guess I'll go…" Reilly said threw chews of her breakfast. It was probably a good idea she went to keep Ponyboy sane, and also out of trouble. This considering who Ponyboy would be with if she didn't.

"I'll go too." Chris said, hoping his headache would be gone before they left for The Dingo.

"Alright." Dallas said walking back out of the kitchen and sitting in the armchair.

Steve watched Dallas leave then said, "Me and Soda would go too but we got to work pretty late tonight." Steve punched Soda playfully in the arm. This caught Soda off guard and nearly made him choke on the last bit of chocolate milk he was chugging.

Soda placed the glass in the sink and looked around, "Has anybody seen my hat?"

Ponyboy sighed, "It was in our room last time I saw it."

"I know, but I looked all over for it." Soda said crossing his arms.

"Maybe it's in your closet again." Reilly smirked. Sodapop looked up and smirked remembering when Reilly found his hat in the closet.

"I looked there already." Soda grinned.

"It's on the coffee table Soda." Dallas called from the living room.

Sodapop blinked stupidly and turned around to look past the corner and over to the coffee table. "Would you look at that?" Soda said.

"Then we're ready to go?" Steve said starting for the door.

"No. One more thing. I'll catch up to you." Soda said grabbing his hat off the table. He moved out of the way so Dallas could see the TV. Sodapop walked back into the kitchen. Ponyboy left to get changed, Two-bit went to watch TV as well and Chris went to lie down. Soda eyed Reilly, walking up and kissing her. "Couldn't forget that." Soda smiled lightly. "I'll see you later…I love you." Soda said once he was at the kitchen doorway.

Reilly smiled and nodded, "I love you too." She whispered back.

Soda turned to leave, then turned back around and said, "And be careful tonight."

Reilly stared at him. It was an uneasy feeling that filled the room like he knew something was going to happen. And it felt like it now too. "I will. I promise." Reilly reassured. Soda smiled lightly again and nodded, starting out the door after Steve.


	24. Lost but Found

**Notes: **_This is where the dramatic stuff will start. Expect more from here til the end of the story. I'd really like Reviews._

Chapter 24-Lost but Found

Christian's POV

Chris couldn't even remember why he decided to come with them in the first place. After almost a day he still had a bad migraine and was all around in a bad mood. If Curly Sheppard showed at The Dingo or the Nightly Double he was going to kick that little brat's ass harder then he did the pervious night.

"Hurry up slow pokes." Dallas called walking up to the door. There were some greasers standing outside with a few beers, laughing and smoking. There was a group of greasers over near some cars joking around.

Chris mumbled to himself and decided to stay at the pace he was moving. He looked over his shoulder and noticed a blue mustang driving by the Dingo. That was sort of odd. Not many socs dared come near the Dingo. The Nightly Double yeah sure, but not The Dingo. The Dingo was a Greaser watering hole.

"What do the socs want?" Ponyboy asked peeking over Reilly's shoulder.

"No idea…" Reilly whispered. Some of the greasers outside in the parking lot started flipping them off and saying every cuss word under the sun. Including Dallas of course. He and Two-bit started back outside and watched the mustang stop. There was three socs. The driver got out and started for the Dingo ignoring any other greasers. Reilly and Ponyboy started back out to follow Dallas and Two-bit.

"You got some nerve stopping her." Two-bit hissed. Dallas started cracking his knuckles.

The soc stared at the two and spit. "Shut up Grease." He turned to Chris. "Where the fuck is the goods?"

Chris blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"We were supposed to meet up with Dustin for some stuff and he blew us off. Some guys on the south side told us to come to you. Now where is it?" the soc asked.

"I don't know. Try to find Dustin. I don't do that thing anymore." Chris said trying to keep a straight posture. His was starting to hurt worse. What had he gotten himself into?

"That's too bad…" the soc said. The two other socs got out of the mustang and walked around to his side. "If you did that would have made things a lot easier."

"You want to fight?" Dallas challenged.

"What does it look like?" The short red-headed soc snapped back.

Reilly was just confused. When was Chris selling drugs? Why the hell did she not know about it? When Chris looked up at her, a hesitant look that almost appeared as if to be apologetic, she gave him a dirty look. Reilly looked back up at the three socs. A fight was a fight. Her job was to make sure no one got Ponyboy.

_'This is not how I wanted her to find out.'_ Chris thought. He looked up and stared a moment. He hadn't realized it before, probably due to his headache, but those were the socs. The group of socs that had come in at the party two years ago. Only there was one missing. Cause four came in that night. These were the three he saw later that night when the other one disappeared. '_The other one is the guy._' Chris thought angered. He wanted to do something, but Reilly was around.

"Well if it's a fight you want. You'll get a fight. I don't have what you want so there's not business picking on me." Chris said clenching his fists.

The socs grinned and headed for Chris. Dallas and Two-bit jumped in so that it wasn't three socs against one greaser. Reilly and Ponyboy stayed back getting out of the fight. Reilly would only jump in if they tried dragging her in. Others around were just watching from their cars. Others went inside to get away from the confusion. Dallas, Two-bit and Chris were winning, and for once Chris was actually getting into the fight. He looked mad.

"Greaser bitches." The first soc muttered standing back up and backing into his car. The other guys ran over to him and hoped back in the car.

Chris snorted and glared at them. He went over to check on Reilly and Ponyboy. Chris had a big bruise on his cheek but overall was fine. Dallas and Two-bit were behind the three of them and over a bit staring at the socs.

"Retreating huh?" Dallas taunted. He grinned wickedly.

"Not quite." The soc said as he pulled out a gun from his mustang. Everything after that happened quickly. The gun was brought out and lifted up, it was moved towards Chris then shot. But considering it was such a quick motion the bullet went right past Chris' head. "Damn it."

Chris' eyes were wide open with shock. He was just shot at my that soc. This guy's friend raped his sister and now he could have killed him. The socs cussed up a storm and leaped into their mustang. They must have run out of bullets. "I'm going after him!" Chris yelled.

"Your car is down the street. You won't catch them." Two-bit said. The car they took to get here was down the road because the Dingo parking lot was not the safest of places.

"Well at least no one got shot." Ponyboy said sighing.

"But someone did get shot." Dallas said. Everyone turned to Dally confused. Their eyes reverted to the blood dripping down his left arm, and the bloody spot where the bullet hit him.

"You got a hole in your arm Dall'" Two-bit said staring at the wound.

Dallas frowned, cringing at the pain. And it must have hurt if it made Dallas Winston cringe. "No shit." Dally said.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for?" Reilly asked. "Get him to the car so we can take him to the hospital or he'll bleed to death." Reilly started running, with the keys down to the car, Chris stood there dumbfounded.

His headache wasn't getting any better. Who would have thought his decision to sell drugs would end up hurting someone he was close to. What if it had been his own sister? In the end selling those drugs to socs did find the group that soc hung around, but it was at the price of someone else.


	25. Back Together

**Chapter 25-Back Together  
Reilly's POV  
**  
Everything was a blur since we had left The Dingo. Dallas was deathly quiet, spitting out a cuss word every now and then. And the car seemed to have moved a mile a minute. Dally must have been in some pain, he's usually always complaining about if he is in pain. The ride to the hospital lasted about a minute or two, though it probably didn't really. And then the next thing Reilly knew Dallas was pulled away in a stretcher swearing at the doctors before falling unconscious. Reilly was really worried.

"I hope Dall' is going to be okay." Ponyboy said leaning back in a chair in the hall.  
"He will, it was a shot to the arm." Two-bit said.

"And we were quick to get him here. So he shouldn't have lost too much blood either." Reilly said twiddling her thumbs impatiently. She glanced over at Chris who was sitting in a near by chair. Why the hell was her brother selling drugs in the first place? Any one of them could have gotten killed. "I'm going to go get a drink or something and take a walk around." Reilly said.

She wouldn't have been about to deal with it if that soc had killed Chris. Let alone anyone else, but Chris was her twin brother. Multiple things were running through her head. How long had Chris been selling drugs? When did he stop? Why did he stop and why did he start? Reilly wanted to flip out of that dumbass that was her brother. Christian probably knew that too. He had this guilty and frightened look engraved in his face whenever he looked at her. He knew that Reilly was angry at him

Reilly handed the lady behind the counter at the cafeteria a nickel as she handed her a coke. She opened the can and took a long swig of the drink. It's a good thing that she has self control, because she would have been on her third beer by now. Reilly walked out of the cafeteria and glanced around at the empty front room. She hated hospitals. They were dull and depressing. And it reminded her of the time she had alcohol poisoning. Her mother beat her for that one which just made Reilly go back out and drink again. Their was nothing that the old lady could do about it, she was worse.

Reilly looked up at the automatic doors when she saw them open. It was probably about eight o'clock or something. Reilly placed her coke down and stood up seeing Soda come walking in. He was still in his work uniform, and he didn't seem like he was in a happy-go-lucky mood at all. He looked up spotting Reilly, his blank face turned into a smile. A grateful smile.

"Thank god you're alright." Soda said embracing Reilly. He was shaking while holding her close.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Reilly said slowly. "Did someone call you to tell you?" Reilly asked. She saw Steve come in soon after.

Soda looked at Reilly and shook his head slowly. "No. Some guys came by in their car, and they were talking about how some soc shot at one of the Gray twins." Soda explained.

Reilly nodded. No wonder he was so worried. Automatically Soda would think it could be her. "The socs shot at Chris." Reilly said.

"What for?" Steve asked walking up beside them.

"They came looking for some drugs they were going to buy or whatever the reason was. These socs assumed Chris could get the stuff for them or had them anyway. He didn't so that pissed off the socs and we got into a fight with them, well me and Ponyboy didn't," Reilly said.

"Wait hold it! Chris is selling drugs?" Steve asked.

"Was selling them, so he said," Reilly said. "But the socs started to retreat, then the main one, the one looking for the drugs, pulled out a gun and shot at Chris. He didn't have great aim though, missing by a lot and getting Dally in the arm."

"Is Dally alright? How is Two-bit and Ponyboy? And Chris?" Sodapop asked. He kissed Reilly on the forehead and held her tighter.

"Dallas was quiet, with the exception of _minor_ cussing in the car and towards the nurses. Then he fell unconscious before he got to his room. Most likely from blood loss. Everyone else is just worried and a little shaken. Ponyboy didn't get hurt. I made sure of that." Reilly explained. "As for Chris he is feeling guilty and scared cause he knows I'm angry at him."

"Well he was selling drugs behind your back." Steve said. Reilly nodded.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Soda asked.

"Probably not. I really don't want to. He's just lucky that Dallas is known enough for people not to care why he got shot and the situation it happened in." Reilly said. Meaning since Dally was Tulsa's most famous JD no one cared why he was hurt and how he got hurt. This is saving Chris so the fuzz won't ask a bunch of questions as to why the shooting happened.

Steve started down the hall to find the others. Soda watched him leave and began hugging Reilly tighter. "You could have gotten killed today." Soda muttered. "I knew something wasn't right this morning, but I ignored it. Now look what happened. Look what _could have _happened." Soda fought back tears but it didn't work too well. Sodapop just couldn't have bared losing Reilly, he wouldn't have known what to do with himself.

"But I'm fine. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." Reilly said, trying not to cry herself. She had to admit it was frightening. And she was glad that no one lost their life because of her brothers decision.

"This feels exactly like when we finally found Ponyboy here in the hospital. After that fire." Soda said crying into Reilly. "I love you so much. I never want you to leave."

Reilly was silently crying. This was such an amazing feeling. "I love you too," Reilly said quietly.

The couple went back to the others once they calmed themselves down. The doctor was walking out of Dallas' room just as they came down. He said that Dally was sleeping but he'd be able to leave the hospital in a week and a half to two weeks. They probably knew if they released him sooner that he'd just end up screwing up his arm further. This also meant that he would need constant visitors so that he could stay sane. Although Reilly doubted that Dally would be able to stay in the hospital for two weeks. Reilly knew that she would never be able to do that.

"Me and Reilly are going to take the bus home." Soda said. He turned to Ponyboy and smiled, "Tell Darry that if he is wondering where we are when you get home. We'll be home just after you guys."

"Okay Soda." Ponyboy nodded.

Christian watched them leave, looking down at his feet. He felt guilty for the whole situation, and was afraid Reilly was never going to speak to him again. He would not be able to deal with that. But what could he say when she asked why he was selling drugs? Not much if he didn't want her to find out why he was. It would make things upsetting for her. Maybe more then they were now. Chris only hoped that he could put things back together between him and Reilly. If he couldn't he wouldn't be able to live. 


	26. That was That

**A/N: **_I thought I really needed one of these chapters. I apologize for neglecting the couple. I wanted to make sure the FanFic wasn't just about Soda and Reilly, and that there was other characters actually involved. Enjoy. Please Review!_

Chapter 26-That was That

Reilly's POV

As soon as Reilly and Soda came into the Curtis house Reilly was heading right for the room she was staying in. Since staying the one day a few months ago, Reilly practically moved in with the brothers, and into Sodapop's old room. She didn't feel she had a right to live in their parent's room so she switched. Sitting down on the bed, Reilly left the door open a crack and lay down on her back. It seemed that this was starting to get worse then what was going on last year. Reilly couldn't help but wonder if anyone was going to end up dead by the end of this. She surly hoped not, but a soc took it too far today and it was definitely going to start something now that the result landed Dallas in the hospital.

Reilly leaned into the soft pillow and sighed lightly. When they had come into the house it was quiet. Like the quiet it was after the last rumble they had. That night Ponyboy walked in to announce Johnny passed away in the hospital, and Dallas blew up and nearly got himself dead. That was too much to bear. When they had come in, Darry had been sitting in his arm chair reading the paper like nothing was going on, but Reilly was sure he was fully aware of the situation. Steve and Two-bit must have went straight home, or out somewhere else right after arriving. And Chris most likely went to find Skylar to talk. Ponyboy had been at the kitchen table eating quietly. He seemed to be unnerved by the whole thing. Reilly wondered if Pony was feeling the same thing she was right now.

"Are you okay Riles?" Reilly hear Soda's familiar soft and caring voice from the door way. His head popped in through the crack in the door. He had a weak smile on his face, but it was easy to tell the happy-go-lucky Sodapop was still concerned.

Reilly merely nodded, but that wasn't enough to convince Soda. He walked in slowly; shutting the door back to the amount it was open once he was in the room. Normally Sodapop would leap onto the bed like a cat and nearly break the mattress, but instead he just crawled onto the bed and layed beside Reilly. He could easily sense the uneasiness and maybe even nervousness that filled the room.

"Come on…Riles. Please talk to me." Soda begged. He frowned and pulled her body closer to his. He didn't like to see Reilly in one of these moods. Sodapop was well prepared to listen to what she had to say. He just hoped that she would say what she wanted to say.

Reilly breathed lightly, pressing the side of her face into his neck. Her emotions were just bottled up. If she started this would probably go into things that were not involved with what happened, but yet could be somehow tied to it. "Right now, it would be easy to have what happened two years ago happen again."

Sodapop looked down at Reilly concerned. He slowly sat up a little, pulling Reilly with him. "You mean because that soc shot at your brother?" Soda asked trying to make sense of the situation. Reilly nodded slowly.

"Well…Chris was selling drugs for some reason. So some socs come looking for him. I mean I know he put it upon himself, but we could have easily lost someone today. My brother, Dallas, Two-bit, myself, or even your brother Soda. Do you blame me for being unnerved?" Reilly asked. She was beginning to speak quickly. This meant that she was getting into the conversation as well as her feelings.

Soda shook his head. "No I don't blame you. But no one got hurt though…this could easily just blow over and no one will remember it." Sodapop said quietly, trying to keep Reilly on a positive frame of mind.

"I know that." Reilly sighed leaning her head against the pillow and looking up at Sodapop's face. "But somehow I don't think this is the last we'll see of them. I don't know what it is…but they just give off the vibe that they'll be back. And even though I never saw them before… it feels that I know them somehow." Reilly said trailing off. She looked around the room feeling flustered and uncomfortable. It was just a feeling that she was getting, and it was making her uneasy.

Soda didn't know how to reply. He didn't want to say something stupid that would hurt Reilly's feelings or make her mad at him. But Sodapop wanted to do something to make her feel better. Anything to make Reilly feel better.

"The socs obviously haven't learned when Johnny killed Bob. And then when Johnny died…" Reilly started. "And the next thing you know…someone else will get hurt. It could be someone we are close with. Then what? It'll only make things even harder. First Johnny then someone else too?" Reilly turned over on her side. She wouldn't be able to take losing someone else she cared about, and she knew the others wouldn't be able to either. Had the socs honestly not learned? Have some at least? It appeared not. Reilly cleared her throat and asked, "Don't you remember what happened after all this happened?"

Soda stared at her. A lot of things had happened after all of that. Dallas tried numerous times to go on a riot in the south end of town. It was difficult to stop him. Every time it happened was a new challenge. Reilly didn't give him time to answer. She answered before he could. "I drank. And I Drank. And I Drank. And then I got raped." Reilly spat out, her voice cracked towards the end of the sentence.

It had been such a struggle to fix her drinking. She had made the mistake of drinking any chance she got. Reilly would have awful hangovers, and would sometimes end up drunk before it even hit lunch time. A few weeks before the night of the party, Reilly was sent to the hospital for drinking too much and having alcohol poisoning. Chris tried hard to convince Reilly to stop drinking, or at least stop as much, but Reilly wouldn't listen. This was her way of mourning over what had happened to Johnny Cade. Partying and excessive drinking. There was no end to it. After Reilly had gotten raped, she was terrified she wouldn't be able to be strong. That after she dropped it so quickly, the smallest thing would make her relapse. Reilly was a mess after it happened, and was still struggling once she began pulling herself together.

At this point Reilly was bawling her eyes out. The thoughts were overwhelming, the pain was hard, and she was scared that she wouldn't be strong enough to deal with any other tragedy that may happen. "Reilly don't cry…I'm right here." Soda said quickly pulling Reilly back into his arms. "Listen to me Reilly. You're one of the strongest people I know. You'll get through anything that comes your way. And if you need help, I'll be right there to help you. I love you, and I'll never let anything happen to you, and I'll never give up on you."

The couple lightly sobbed. Reilly only crying more after what Soda had said, "I love you too. But I'm surprised that you don't think I'm disgusting. That you even want to be with me after what that soc did. We never found him."

Soda looked down shocked. He frowned, hurt and made Reilly look up at him but pulling her chin up to look him in the eyes. "No. Never." Soda said. His face covered with concern and love. "It wasn't your fault. He had no right to take advantage of you. And if I ever find the bastard I'll kill him for hurting you like this. Nothing will ever change who you are to me. I love you and nothing will change that. I couldn't possibly not love you, Reilly."

"I-I'm sorry…for rambling and…" Reilly started. She could barely speak she was crying to hard. Reilly couldn't finish though because Sodapop put a finger over her mouth to stop her and began stroking her hair.

"Ssh…Riles. Calm down and don't apologize," Soda said smiling lightly, his face lit with the sense of love and affection. "You have every right to be emotional about this…it's hard for you. The others wouldn't understand what you're feeling. Not many can. And even though it was two years ago…it'll always affect you…" Soda paused and looked down at Reilly. She had stopped crying as much. Sodapop wiped away a tear. It would be a long time before they told and of the others about this. "Just promise me…that you'll let me be the one to make it stop hurting you. To make you heal from this, and not have to feel these emotions again."

Reilly looked up at him beginning to nod. She smiled through her tears, "I promise Soda. That's how I want it to be." And it was. Reilly knew as long as she was with Sodapop she'd be safe. She felt safer around him. Reilly acted strong but emotionally she wasn't. She would just pick and choose when to deal with it. This was obviously not in front of people she didn't want to see it. With Sodapop it was different. She knew she'd be safe. And that was that.


	27. Back Tracking Part One

**A/N: I shortened this because I really wanted to update. Two Parter people. And sorry for the wait.**

Chapter 27-Back Tracking. 

It had been a week since Dallas had gotten shot. He was still being held in the hospital until the wound healed up. An average person would have been able to leave earlier that week if they were careful about how they treated their arm. These doctors weren't stupid, they kept Dallas their in the hospital longer because he wouldn't care about what happened to his arm and he'd only have to turn around and get his arm fixed up all over again. Dallas had compared the hospital to jail when Soda and Reilly had gone to visit him earlier. He thought that being stuck in the hospital was worse. "You have these little nurses puttering in and out, feeding and taking care of you and asking if you're okay. Making sure you get to bed on time. I'm sorry, but I don't need anyone to take care of me. I care the fuck for myself." Dallas spat out. To him being in the hospital was like being in the insane asylum. Sooner or later he'd get his hands on someone's switch blade and threaten his way out of the hospital and back onto the streets.

"So how long are they supposed to be gone?" Reilly asked lifting her head up from the couch. Ponyboy and Darry went out to a drive-in movie at the Nightly Double, something that doesn't normally happen but is probably a good idea it did. Soda suggested it so that he and Reilly could have the house for once –with Dallas in the hospital there hadn't been any poker games hosted- and it would hopefully help the two brothers bond a bit.

"Till 11 probably. You know how Darry is…" Soda said softly. Reilly nuzzled her head against Soda's chest. They were lying on the couch, watching a movie. Or at least trying to. "And Steve and Two-bit are out somewhere causing trouble." Soda said quietly just before kissing Reilly on the lips gently. It has been a long while since they did anything together. With all the stuff going on, especially with the socs, a lot of their time was being used.

Sodapop caressed Reilly's body, while he kissed her and quietly moved his body on hers. They were paying no attention to the movie at all, and probably would get shot if Darry came home early with Ponyboy and found them. It's not like they were going to do anything, Darry was just Darry. The brother playing the parent.

Reilly blinked at a thud out on the porch. Either it was some drunken greaser that lost its way or they should probably sit up and pretend like they were enjoying the movie like a night out at a drag race. Reilly tapped Soda's shoulder to try and get his attention. He raised his head in confusion, but before anything could be done the Curtis house door had come flying open.

"Come on you guys get a room." Two-bit said with a grin. He was holding on to a beer and seemed to be wobbling a bit. A drunken greaser indeed, not necessarily lost though.

"Why don't you knock before you come barging in my house, huh?" Soda said with a grin as he sat up. Reilly observed the grin carefully, he was acting like himself, but his facial expression showed a hint on annoyance from the sudden interruption.

"Why would I when I know the door is unlocked." Two-bit shrugged going to sit down in the arm chair Darry usually sits in. He has a firm grip on his can of beer, and to Reilly looked a little funny.

"Common Courtesy?" Sodapop said raising an eyebrow like Two-bit normally would in his classic manner. Soda looked at the can of beer and then up at Two-bit. "Come on and drink it already. You know you want to."

"Fine I will." Two-bit said. He brought the can up to his lips and started drinking the beer. Chugging it rather.

"Chug, chug, chug, chug," Soda said jokingly. Reilly just sat there focusing on the movie. When it came to beer, or alcohol of any kind she just stayed out of it. She wasn't about to encourage chugging what was probably his 10th beer that evening. Two-bit crushed the can in his palm once he was finished and got up to throw it out. He left the room; into the kitchen and when he came back Two-bit had another beer in his hand.

'You have got to be kidding me…' Reilly thought crossing her arms. She observed Two-bit opening the can and taking a sip from the new beverage. Just when he brought the beer down to his side he jerked in pain, wincing stealthily, but enough for Reilly to notice. 'How much did Two-bit really have…?' Reilly asked herself.

"Are you alright Two-bit?" Soda asked standing up. He must have seen Two-bit's reaction as well.

"Of course I am." Two-bit said putting on a fake grin. He took another sip out of the can of beer and winced again. "Maybe I drank one too many. You can have this if you want Soda." Two-bit offered. "Or put it away in the fridge for later so I can have it."

Not too many people knew what one-too-many really was. Two-bit surely didn't, Dallas surely didn't. A lot of people didn't. At one time Reilly herself didn't either, but then she found out. Reilly was suspecting Two-bit had far too much, and needed to be taken care of fast. If she didn't do something she was probably going to regret it.


	28. Back Tracking Part Two

**A/N: Here is the rest of the Chapter. Sorry for being soooo slow lately. Distractions Distractions..got out of summatives and exams, plus trying to find a job. And now I'll be away for five days. I'll possibly have another update this weekend. Cross your fingers.**

**Chapter 28- Back Tracking Part Two**

"If you say so," Soda said hesitantly. He turned and started for the fridge in the kitchen. The beer can was in Soda's hand; he had a firm grip on it, but not firm enough to crush the can. Reilly took side glances at Two-bit sitting in the arm chair then got up slowly and started after Soda without being obvious.

"We need to get Two-bit to the hospital. Now." Reilly said quietly but sternly. Soda looked at her and at the look of seriousness in her eyes. He nodded slowly agreeing. This look of seriousness Reilly was giving convinced him she was right, and told him she knew what she was doing. It was a look of seriousness he didn't usually see in her.

"Alright. Let's go." Sodapop said. He put the beer in the fridge even though it would probably end up being gone by the time they got back from the hospital. Soda took another glance at Reilly. 'She knows what she's doing. This has to do with alcohol…' Soda thought to himself, sadness overcoming him with the thought of Reilly and her situations with drinking in the past.

Two-bit looked at the pair dumbfounded. The looks they were giving each other, the looks they were giving him, the seriousness in their voices and on their faces. He was surprised he was able to pick up on this. "Where are we going?" Two-bit asked slowly. He winced as a sharp pain over took his side for a second. It cleared up a second later and felt normal again.

"Come on." Soda beckoned. Two-bit wouldn't move though. Reilly already had her keys and was at the door with her jacket and her shoes on ready to go. Two-bit asked again where they were going. Sodapop didn't want to tell him the hospital because then he definitely wouldn't go. "Come on." Soda repeated.

Two-bit got up slowly, his stomach was killing him. He followed Soda and Reilly outside onto the porch; he wished they would tell him what was going on. Reilly had run down to get her car, and Sodapop was leading him down to the road like he was a baby. He wasn't a baby. Looking up, Two-bit could see headlights coming closer. In seconds, Reilly's car pulled up and Two-bit was shoved into the back of the car, while Soda jumped in the front.

"So…where are we going…?" Two-bit decided to ask again.

Soda looked up at Reilly not knowing what to say. Soda started to mumble stuff including that they were going to the hospital. Fortunately, Two-bit didn't catch what Soda had said. "Wait and see." Soda finally said hoping he would stop asking.

Two-bit just kept on asking. Like a child who wanted to know when they would be there yet. He sounded like a broken record asking over and over again. Reilly sighed heavily once they came to a red light, she wasn't going to be Dallas and drive through it. "We are going to a magical place where all of our problems are solved." Reilly commented in an annoyed tone.

Two-bit blinked just before sighing; he was getting no where with this. He stared at the window trying to ignore the slight stabbing pain occasionally in his sides and stomach area. The car started moving again as the light turned green, at a quick speed too. Quicker then Reilly would normally drive anyway. Before Two-bit knew it the car had stopped. Had he zoned out? Or is he just tired? 'I must be tired.' Two-bit decided rubbing his forehead.

"We are here." Reilly said pulling the keys out of the ignition.

Two-bit hoped out quicker then expected, nearly knocking Soda out of the seat in the process. Though Two-bit was quick to frown. "The hospital?" Two-bit asked. He looked at Sodapop and Reilly. "Why'd you hide that we were coming here if we are visiting Dall'?"

Soda and Reilly looked at each other. "We aren't here to see Dall', Two-bit." Sodapop said slowly.

Two-bit stared at the pair of them and then said, "Why are we here then?" Two-bit asked just before he felt a surge of pain in his side. "Wait! We're not here because of me are we? Golly guys I'm perfectly fine. Perfectly fine." But Two-bit wasn't perfectly fine. Seconds after that he fell unconscious and nearly hit the cement of the parking lot, but Soda managed to catch his fall before he hit the ground.

"Fuck. We need to get him in through emergency." Reilly said helping Soda lift him up.

Reilly sat in a chair in the waiting room silently. She hated hospitals. Soda was still giving the women at the desk Two-bit's information. They had rolled Two-bit in on a stretcher to some room in the building. He'd be getting his stomach pumped. Reilly was surprised when Two-bit had passed out she was able to stay calm and get him inside. This wasn't exactly the easiest thing to be doing right now. As far as she knew, Two-bit might not be alive right now. The alcohol could have been too much. Maybe Reilly was just being paranoid. Maybe not. After all it was expected for her to be a little paranoid in this situation. Being able to witness what she herself went through, by seeing what they were doing to Two-bit.

Sodapop walked over and sat beside Reilly with a sigh. "He's going to be a while." Sodapop said quietly. He stared up at the ceiling and around at the people in the waiting room. Then from hearing no response from Reilly slowly reverted his eyes to her. As Sodapop expected she was tensed up, twitchy almost, and the thoughts of her own previous drinking problem was going through her head. Soda smiled weakly and started moving his hands through her dark hair. "I reckon this ain't makin' anything easier for you…"

"Not at all." Reilly said plainly. She slowly looked down at Soda from the corner of her eye. "Did they say he would be alright?" Reilly asked. She didn't really want to know the answer. She didn't want to know if her friend was going to die of alcohol poisoning.

"They said, from how it looked and what I told them, that he would be fine after his stomach was pumped. Any later and we might have had a different situation." Sodapop said. He sat up and looked at Reilly. "I know this is hard…"

"I got to witness what I must have looked like when I had alcohol poisoning, of course it's hard. God damn it, it's terrifying. I never thought I'd see that, I never wanted to." Reilly muttered, trying to stop herself from breaking into tears. Why was everything she felt two years ago suddenly rushing back over the recent events. She never thought much about them for a year, but now everything was rushing back like it had happened recently. "Too much has happened to me because I was an alcoholic. I almost died that night and it still didn't stop me from continuing. Because I didn't care. I just don't want to see Two-bit get hurt; it's too much to watch."

Soda wrapped his arm around her, continuing to run his hands through her hair. He kissed Reilly's forehead and asked, "Then why did you start caring when that soc….hurt you?"

Reilly paused and looked up with a frown, "Because he took one of the only things I did care about. That I did still have strong morals for." Reilly said slowly but strongly. "And considering what the consequences could have been, and since Chris and I weren't planned…I realized I was walking down my mothers path. I wasn't being my own person."

Soda opened his mouth to respond but a nurse came up to the two clearing her through. "Excuse me, but Mr. Keith Mathews is asleep and doing well. His stomach has been pumped, and he should be out of here in a few days." The nurse said happily. It was a little much to be happy at this time, but Soda and Reilly smiled none the less.

Unfortunately, Sodapop and Reilly had to leave because Two-bit was asleep. And it was best for him to sleep. Reilly didn't feel that up to driving home so she let Soda do it. Reilly thought back on her own situations with drinking. The only reason they knew it was a soc that raped her was because of the first clue, the cologne the guy had been wearing, and that three other male socs had walked into the party that night according to Skylar and Christian. Reilly had a feeling, with the way things had been going, and had been catching up with her, she was yet ready to move forward. She had been avoiding what happened and was now back tracking to where she had been emotionally after the events. Reilly didn't think it would be the last time she'd hear about those four socs and what happened at the party. After all, that soc was still out there.


	29. Breakout

**A/N: I'm going away again, but managed to finish up a chapter for everyone to read in my absence. I'll be back on Friday but I got a bunch of stuff coming up that I am attending and everything so I'll try to update soon.**

**Chapter 29-Breakout**

"What do you think has been going on lately…?" Sodapop asked, looking up at Darry in the kitchen. Soda was carefully cooking some scrambled eggs, green scrambled eggs, on the frying pan while talking to his brother in the kitchen. Sodapop couldn't sleep after what had happened last night. It just seemed odd that everything was starting to happen all at once. Dallas in the hospital, Two-bit in the hospital.

"I think you're overreacting little buddy." Darry said making several pieces of toast. "Two-bit was just acting like Two-bit. He was irresponsible and drank too much. And as for Dallas, him getting shot wasn't his fault."

"Surprisingly." Ponyboy piped up from the kitchen table.

"I know, but Chris was involved in that shooting. They were shooting at him. Not Dall'. And we all know Christian wouldn't be involved in drugs without a reasonable reason." Sodapop pointed out. He blinked putting his focus on the eggs.

"Well has anyone found out why? Christian kind of went on hiatus after what happened at the Dingo." Ponyboy pointed out. Both Darry and Sodapop shook their heads. "Has Reilly spoken to him?"

"She won't speak to him. To angry." Sodapop said. He realized he needed to cool off. He was usually the one that would be calming people now, but this time he was the one getting stressed. What was with him?

Darry took over cooking the eggs once he noticed Sodapop spacing. In a few minutes, Darry had prepared a plate full of eggs, bacon and toast for Ponyboy. He opened his mouth to ask Soda if he wanted anything, but decided he would get some if he got hungry. "Soda go wake Reilly up, and ask if she wants any breakfast. You know if Steve gets here before she's awake the food is likely to be gone."

Soda nodded slowly and started down to the guest room. Reilly was often staying with them now that all of this stuff was going on. She wasn't talking to Chris, her mom would just hit her, and Reilly didn't want the extra stress. Only time Reilly would need to leave is if the state showed up for an inspection. This wasn't a concern though, because they had one recently.

Sodapop opened the door quietly, shutting it behind him as he walked in. He walked over to the bed, which had an obvious formation of where a body is, and jumped on it. This would either wake Reilly up, or startle her if she already was. Soda layed down beside her body and looked over at her as she opened her eyes to see who had hoped on the bed.

"Darry asked if you were eating." Soda said.

"I don't know. I guess if it's already made, and I'm up I might as well." Reilly said slowly. She shut her eyes for a moment, and then slowly opened them again to look at Soda. She was about to ask if Steve and company had shown up but stopped because one, it wasn't loud and two Dallas and Two-bit were in the hospital. "Do you have to work?"

"Yeah," Soda said nodding slowly. Steve will be over soon so we can head out. Reilly nodded. Soda bent over to give Reilly a kiss then sat up and said, "Come on or it'll get cold." Soda said. He grabbed Reilly's hand and pulled her out of bed and led her out of the room and into the kitchen. Before she knew it she was sitting at the kitchen table in front of Ponyboy. "Now, I need to go get ready." And by ready, Sodapop meant get his work uniform on.

Ponyboy looked up as his brother ran off to their room to get changed. "Well that was a sure change in mood." Ponyboy stated. Reilly glanced up and raised a brow like Two-bit often did. Ponyboy blinked and did the same imitating her.

Darry had disappeared from the kitchen as well as Soda. They were both most likely getting ready for work. Well Sodapop was for sure, he already said that. It was quiet without them, Ponyboy didn't talk too much, at least when no conversation was initiated.

The silence didn't last long though, Skylar ran into the yard yelling about something. He ran up onto the deck, "Hey guys I have-" Skylar's voice was cut off suddenly by a loud thump on the ground.

Ponyboy turned around to see Skylar lying on his back on the floor in front of the door, his head hanging outside of the door. "What happened?" Ponyboy asked as a grin slowly spread across his face.

Steve came in behind Skylar looking down at the seven foot male. Steve was grinning widely, walking in past Skylar towards the kitchen. He was all ready to go for a shift at DX, The same uniform on as Soda would be running out in so long as he didn't lose any part of it. Steve was no raiding the kitchen for any leftover food, because he hated being anywhere near his house and his father.

Steve looked up at Ponyboy to finally answer his question, "The dumb ass ran through the door and hit his head off the top of the doorframe." Steve said picking a piece of bacon off of a plate.

"What is the matter Skylar?" Reilly asked.

Skylar sat up from the front door and looked over at the kitchen table. He was a little stunned at first, but shook it off as if he was an animal who just ran into a window. Might as well have been. "I have news!" Skylar said standing up quickly, careful not to hit his head off of the ceiling.

"And what's that?" Steve asked through a mouthful of chocolate cake.

"There is going to be a rumble in the vacant lot next Friday." Skylar said. Everyone in the room turned to him with different expressions. Steve had a devious grin, Ponyboy was wide eyed and Reilly had a raised brow. "All of the North side of Tulsa knows that a soc shot Dallas Winston. The greasers are pissed."

Sodapop and Darry came out at the same time and started listening in on what Skylar had to say. "Sheppard's gang was the one to start this idea." Steve added in.

"Tim can never make his mind up can he?" Ponyboy said.

"Those two may want to kill each other sometimes, but they are two of a kind." Sodapop said. He looked at Steve, "Ready to go?" Steve nodded and ran for the front door.

Darry was close behind, but he stopped and turned around to say, "We'll discuss this rumble business later." With that Darry was also out the door.

Sodapop hopped over to Reilly and kissed her. "Sorry, but if we don't leave now we'll be late, and then the boss will be pissed off." Soda said with a cheesy grin

"Go then." Reilly said. Sodapop nodded and was out the door. You could hear the old motor of Darry's truck going, followed by a squeal of the tires and the truck racing down the old street. Soda was driving today.

"So what happened last night anyway?" Skylar asked Reilly while he kept an eye on the road.

"Two-bit came in and was having stomach pains. We took him to the hospital and he had alcohol poisoning. That's what happened in a nut shell." Reilly said as she watched people fly by out the car window. It wasn't easy to talk about the previous night when it brought back memories Reilly would rather not remember. Thankfully Skylar was around at the time that stuff had happened to her and knew better then to bring it up further. "How in hell did you manage to hit your head like that this morning?"

"I'm seven feet tall?" Skylar smirked sarcastically, "You know those older houses, the doors aren't that big."

"I'm surprised your head didn't take the top of the door frame with it." Reilly laughed.

Skylar laughed lightly, "Darry would have been on my ass." Skylar looked around as he drove into the parking lot of the hospital. They were coming to visit Two-bit and see how he was, and also to inform both Two-bit and Dallas of the rumble next Friday. Both should be able to get out for it. Both would either way. Two-bit has his switch blade and Dallas would find something to use.

Reilly remembered the last time she had found out about a rumble, they were in the vacant lot when Cherry Valance pulled up in her fancy ol' sting ray. Johnny and Ponyboy were back in Windrixville in that old Church. She remembered how Dallas tried to pick her up and she told him to go to hell and also how Cherry was their personal spy through the whole thing. The thought sickened her, but if it got Ponyboy and Johnny out of danger then she was willing to tolerate it. Dallas always pretended that he had no idea where Johnny and Ponyboy were, but Reilly saw right through it, and so did Sodapop for that matter. Was something like what happened really in the works?

They didn't see Two-bit long, he was about to get some sleep when they had entered his room. Skylar told him about the news of the Rumble, and Two-bit's spirits rose at the thought of knocking out a few socs. As expected, Two-bit said if they wouldn't let him out he would pull out his trusty switch blade and get himself out for it. Although this wasn't expected to be necessary because Two-bit should be allowed out in a few days.

"Old Dal' is sure going to be happy." Skylar said walking to Dallas' room in the hospital. Reilly was trailing behind him glancing at the hallway they were walking in. "Though it might be hard on him to use that arm of his."

"That won't stop him. He'll still break several noses and beat people's heads in." Reilly said. Reilly opened the door to Dallas' room first and started in seeing he was awake.

"Well well, ain't it Reilly and the Giraffe. Come to break me out of this hell hole?" Dallas smirked devilishly.

"Totally." Reilly said sitting down. "How's it go?"

"Awful. I hate this place." Dallas said looking around.

"So do I." Reilly said looking around.

"Anyway what the hell brings you two here to see me?" Dallas asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. You could see the bandages on the arm that Dally had been shot at. He was moving it around more then the last time Reilly had seen him so that was a good sign that they might let him out soon.

"There is a rumble on Friday Dally. Once the entire north end found out you got shot they were ready to riot." Skylar said also looking around and the plain white room. Dallas had a nice big window to look out of in this room. "I can say you may have many enemies but when it comes to a soc and you they easily become your allies."

"Don't you think I know that?" Dally snarled. He never quite liked Skylar, so he avoided him. And now the skinny kid was standing there looking dopey in his room.

"Dallas…" Reilly warned.

"What?! I-" Dallas cut himself off once seeing Reilly's eyes shooting daggers at him. "Reilly you got one of your switch blades on you?"

"You plan on breaking out?" Reilly asked.

"If they don't let me out, damn straight I am. Now hand over one of them." Dallas demanded holding out his hand. Reilly rolled her eyes and then obeyed, at least if the fuzz got involved in him breaking out he would tell them it was her blade.

Reilly stood up, so Dallas was going to be at the rumble and so was Two-bit. That was great. Everyone would be there. She was just hoping that something like the last time wouldn't happen. No deaths, no robberies. Nothing. That's what Reilly hoped for. Reilly started out of the room.

"Reilly, before you leave…" Dallas started, "Find out what the fuck your brother was involved in that got me shot."

"It's a long awaited mystery that I am still trying to discover the answer for." Reilly said.


	30. No Girls Allowed

**A/N: Okay, so one I am home for a week! I do have stuff I am doing this week, but I should be able to get a fair amount of writing time in so long as I don't procastinate. Two, we are drawing near the end of the Fan Fic. We have about 10 more chapters to write before the end of the story. Three, sorry for it being so short.**

**Chapter 30-No Girls Allowed.**

Reilly vividly remembered the afternoon before the last big rumble, Ponyboy had been running a fever, and was curiously questioning everyone about why they fought. She even remembered some of the answers. There was answers like it was fun, or it was a way to show off. At the time of the last rumble, Reilly didn't fight. She didn't have the strength that she did now. Sure she got into scraps or wrestling matches every once in a while. She wasn't a total push over or anything, but this time she was ready to fight.

"We're so going to kick their asses!" Steve cheered from the kitchen. He was loading the fridge with cans of beer that they could swipe if they won the rumble. Then again they would take them even if greasers lose; it eases the bruises they receive during the fight.

"You've got that right," Sodapop grinned. His head tilted back towards the kitchen so that he could take a glance at his best friend. Reilly watched him from the couch as he slowly shuffled a deck of cards. He wanted someone to play poker with.

"Did they say what the rules of this rumble are?" Ponyboy asked moving onto the other end of the couch.

"No weapons! We use our fists!" Steve yelled from the kitchen.

"Are you sure you want to fight Ponyboy?" Darry asked while pacing around, ignoring Steve's very sudden and loud outbursts.

"Why not? I did last time." Ponyboy said quietly. "Besides, it's fists. I'll be fine."

"This is coming from the one who got a concussion the last time." Steve chirped up while he came prancing out of the kitchen. Ponyboy frowned when Steve brought up the whole situation that occurred after the last time.

Darry sighed as he also remembered, "I don't know Ponyboy…" Darry sat down in his arm chair and looked his youngest brother up and down. He had gained all the weight back from being in Windrixville, plus now he was taller and had more muscle on him. "Fine. But you know to get the hell out of there if the cops show. That goes for you to Sodapop. No sticking around."

"Gotcha. " Soda smiled at his brother when he was being spoken to. Soda knew the drill, watch out for his brother, and don't stick around if the heat showed up on the scene.

"When are we all meeting up tonight?" Reilly asked, not bothering to look up from the ceiling.

"At seven," Steve said, "Are you fighting? They don't allow girls to join the rumble."

That was a rule. No girls were allowed to fight during a rumble. This was normally because no girls ever fought, but Reilly wanted to fight. She wanted to fight the last time too but knew she was incapable of it. This time Reilly knew she had the ability to and wanted to be there to kick the socs ass for Dallas.

"I know they don't but I really don't care," Reilly replied. She sat up and looked at Steve, and then the others.

"Are you sure you want to though…" Sodapop asked, breaking the silence. Soda never had stopped to think if Reilly was going to be fighting or not. He was just used to the old girls were now allowed rule, and never had heard of any girl even trying to fight in a big rumble like this.

Reilly looked up at Soda and slowly nodded, "Yeah I'm sure." Soda nodded slowly and looked away.

"Suit yourself." Steve said shaking his head.

Reilly slumped back against the couch and sighed lightly. Women could do what men did. After all women are now able to work, Reilly knew she could fight if she really wanted to. Looking around the room, she knew she wasn't about to get respect for her decision. Not even from Soda. It was just how it was. No girls were allowed to fight in the rumble so Reilly had to make sure she didn't go looking like a girl.


	31. Lets Rumble!

**A/N: My goal to finish this before the end of summer has kind of failed, but I hope to write the rest by September 16th. The day I started this last year. This week coming up is the last I'll be away...so when I get back I hope to get a work on writing. I got so much else I want to do but I need to finish this first lol. Also, this took a while cause I wanted to develop more of the characters and get them involved while I could. Its something I'll admitt to neglecting but I hope I did a good job. And finally, this was almost 7 pages so that explained the amount of time it took. Sorry for the wait, and Id really enjoy reviews so I can see how I did with the other characters. **

**You know, was I in character and stuff? Thanks and Enjoy.**

**Chapter 31- Lets Rumble!**

"Hey Soda when was the last time you were in a fight?!" Steve called from the kitchen of the Curtis house. He pranced out as if he owned the world with a big toothy grin.

"Last week. There was this short mouthy greaser kid that was following me on the way home from work." Soda laughed, he looked up at Steve and smirked. "Got him good."

"And when were you going to tell me this?!" Steve crossed his arms jokingly as he shook his head staring down at his best friend. Soda was sitting on the floor of the living room grinning.

"I don't know. It slipped my mind?" Soda said imitating what Steve was doing. Steve smirked and ran for Sodapop to get him in a headlock. Soda moved his body just as Steve tried to get him in a headlock and shoved Steve to the ground.

Steve laughed and flipped over on his back and sat up, "You need to fight more like the good 'ol days. You know the dances and drag races and stuff."

Darry was getting ready for the rumble while this conversation was going on in ear shot. He rolled his eyes and wondered why Steve didn't think sometimes. Would Steve be responsible if Soda got in trouble with the law? Nope, big brother would.

"Don't let it them get to you, you know Soda wouldn't get himself into big trouble." Ponyboy said seeing the facial expressions of his eldest brother. Ponyboy knew that Soda would do stuff he enjoyed every once in a while, but to everyone's surprise normally seemed to get out of it without the fuzz on his tail.

"I know kiddo." Darry smiled ruffling up Ponyboy's already greased back hair. Ponyboy frowned smoothing his hair back to what he had it. "Be careful for me out there this time will ya?"

"Will do." Ponyboy smiled.

It wasn't much longer until the rumble was going to start. About thirty minutes and they'd be back to fighting in the lot. Ponyboy was well prepared this time, he had no fever or headache and felt perfectly healthy. Glancing up at the door he saw a silhouette of someone running up to the porch of the house.

"No welcome party for ol' Two-bit?!" Two-bit laughed from the screen door.

"Hey buddy! You're out of the hospital!" Steve cheered.

"Glory, of course I am. My old lady picked me up from the hospital. She wanted me to stay home and rest, but I couldn't miss this." Two-bit said claiming a spot of the couch.

"Two-bit you're going to give your mom a heart attack if you get too banged up in the rumble." Ponyboy said smirking at his friend.

"Then you'll be hanging around here for us to take care of you." Darry piped up. You could tell there was a brief smile that was plastered in his face although it was hard on the bills to be feeding multiple mouths when he only really has two brothers.

"Thanks for the offer Darry," Two-bit smirked.

"Anytime Two-bit." Darry said crossing his arms over his chest.

There was a silence except for the sound of the tv going and Sodapop and Steve talking. Ponyboy was antsy for the rumble, Two-bit was minding his own business, and Darry just wanted to get the night over with without something tragic happening. Could you blame him? After what happened the last time who wouldn't want no tragedy to occur? Ponyboy just guessed that everyone had their own ways of dealing with it. Even now, two years after the fact.

"Hey Two-bit has returned to the dark side!" Chris chuckled from the door way. He brushed his dark hair aside and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Ponyboy observed the Gray sibling. He was one of the only greasers that didn't grease his hair back. He never really did as long as he could remember. Now that Ponyboy thought about it less and less greasers were starting to.

"You know it!" Two-bit smirked standing up. "Is ol' Dall joining us on this memorable occasion? It is for him after all."

"Of course I am. It wouldn't be a rumble without Dallas Winston now would it?" Dallas said from the doorway of the Curtis house. His arms were crossed over his chest as he finished his last drag of a Kool's cigarette.

"What kept ya? Those damn orderly's get in your way again huh Dal'?" Two-bit smirked.

Dallas cocked a brow and shook his head, "Better watch the fuck out Two-bit we're going to a rumble with lots of people it would be nothing for me to knock you one in the back of the head."

"Did you breakout Dal'?" Steve asked.

"Nah, they let me out. Heard there was a rumble and knew I'd try something so they let me go." Dallas shrugged throwing his cigarette into an ash tray that was sitting on the end table.

"Oh so you scared them without even lifting a finger. Only you could do that." Steve smirked.

"You're damn right. Now why are we sitting around here? We should be over there already." Dally gestured behind him with his thumb. The boys looked at one another and shrugged. Those that were sitting hoped to their feet, and those already standing were half way out the door.

Skylar, in all his glory, was on his way to the vacant lot. He had been with Conner the whole day and hadn't gotten around to meeting up with the others at the Curtis house before the rumble. No matter though he'd run into them there. The unfortunate thing about his build was that he was tall and pretty skinny, otherwise easy to take down. This is the main reason why he didn't really bother with fighting; he always got himself in predicaments.

"Skylar?" a female voice called from down the street. Skylar turned to see a stingray that was being driven by Cherry Valance. Skylar frowned, something unnoticeable to her from where he was standing.

"What can I do for you?" Skylar asked coolly as her car came to a halt beside him.

"You're fighting tonight? For Dallas…" Cherry asked. Skylar couldn't figure out if she was on this side of town for a reason, because it was unlike a soc to just be out for a stroll or cruising in their car on the night of a rumble.

"What does it look like?" Skylar raised a brow and started walking again. "What's it to you anyway? Socs just don't cruise around talking to random greasers." Skylar paused. "Unless they're out to cause trouble, and I don't think a chick like yourself can really do a whole lot. So what you here for?"

Cherry followed Skylar hesitantly in her car, "Well I want to see if Ponyboy is fighting in this." Cherry replied slowly. She really didn't approve of Ponyboy fighting in one of these things no matter who it was for. Ponyboy was different and he knew it too.

"Whatever you say." Skylar said rolling his eyes.

"Are those twins fighting?" Cherry asked quietly. "The ones in your band."

"As far as I am aware." Skylar said coldly. He was quickly losing interest in talking to Cherry. If there was even interest at all when they began talking.

"By the way...what are their last names? You know in case I want to see another performance." Cherry asked smoothly. Her eyes narrowed and watched Skylar to see what his reaction would be.

Skylar stopped and looked at Cherry suspiciously, "It's Gray." Skylar said. "Now if you don't mind I have places to be." Skylar snorted and walked off into the vacant lot where about 15 greasers were already standing.

Cherry watched Skylar storm off and sighed. That's what she had thought. She started her car up and started driving out of that end of Tulsa. On the way she passed about 3 or 4 cars full of socs going to fight in the rumble.

The gang was already there once Skylar had arrived where everyone was standing in the vacant lot. Tim Sheppard was barking orders to the greasers and at Dallas for some unknown reason. Skylar looked up seeing a guy he didn't recognize standing against a tree. It almost looked like Chris from a distance, but Skylar had seen Chris over with the others so it obviously wasn't him. Skylar looked around again, he remembered a time when he was trying to find Christian and saw Reilly from behind thinking it was him. Reilly was no where to be found, and had heard from Steve that she was planning on fighting in the rumble anyway she could.

"Reilly?" Skylar whispered questioningly. The figure shifted, as if it was looking up at him but didn't make a sound. "Is that you…?"

Reilly nodded slowly, the hood over her head. "Yeah...but keep it quiet Divinci." Reilly muttered under her breath. Skylar nodded quickly and walked over to the other greasers, followed by Reilly.

"Hey Skylar, come for the action?" Tim asked once he saw the tall figure approach the group.

"You bet." Skylar nodded slowly.

One greaser kid, looked like he was in the Sheppard's gang perhaps called Tim's name about the socs arriving from down the street. The other guys looked up at where headlights were appearing on the dark road, and then saw their fancy cars pulled into the surroundings. There was definitely less socs then two years ago, maybe this was proof after all that the socs were learning something.

The socs got out of their cars and started over to the area slowly, laughing amongst one another and what not. "Hey Sheppard!?" one greaser shouted in a questioning voice.

"What?" Both Tim and Curly turned around at once. For once Curly Sheppard would be joining a rumble. He was usually elsewhere due to law issues at the time stuff like this came up.

"Tim." The greasers corrected himself once he realized that both Sheppard boys were at the rumble. He asked about who was leading the pack. The last time Darry lead because he knew one of the older socs, who he had played football with back in high school.

Chris observed the socs carefully; Tim had decided to be the one up front, With Dallas on his tail naturally. He saw the kid that shot Dallas and who had been after him, plus the bunch of guys that had been in the car that day. Chris wanted to go after him, but figured that Dally would be at him in seconds. The two were giving each other dirty looks every two seconds. Christian looked over at the other guys again, looking for the one. The one that he should really be after. If Reilly knew this guy was here there would be a problem. And as her brother Chris wanted to get a hold of him and beat the life out of that guy for hurting her. All because of him, Chris had barely spoken to Reilly since Dallas had gotten shot. He wanted to make things better, but this time didn't know how to.

"You goin' after him Dall'?" Two-bit asked moving his head closer to Dallas. Dally nodded and responded with a 'hell yeah'. He wanted to kill the kid for shooting him in the arm. No soc bring Dallas Winston down.

Soda was at Steve's side. He was looking around though, trying to find Reilly in this mess of guys ready to kill one another. Sodapop didn't want to be one of those guys that thought that girls couldn't do what guys could, but this was a little different to him. This was a matter of his girlfriend getting severely hurt, or even dying. 'Why is she so stubborn…?' Sodapop asked himself.

However, before Sodapop could get an answer the rumble had started. Dallas went flying at the soc that had shot him, and Tim had punched the soc in front of him in the head. The area was like a dog pile of guys fighting it out. Soda was hoping no weapons were pulled. He didn't doubt Reilly's fighting, but she still shouldn't be fighting in this. Sodapop was pulled to the ground by some soc and punched in the stomach. He punched the soc in the cheek and scrambled away. He decided he needed to clear his mind or he'd be getting hurt himself. Greasers and socs where all over the dirt ground pulling and struggling to get back up. Steve already had blood on his shirt, Two-bit had a black eye from the looks of it, but it could have just been dirt as well.

Sodapop flinched as a soc got him in the back of the head. He spun around angered and got him back in the face so hard it spun the soc onto the ground and into the middle of another fight between a greaser and a soc. Although more soc just seemed to be getting him. Soda struggled to get them away from him a he was brought to the ground, when a greaser he didn't recognize came and rammed into the one behind him giving him enough time to move away. Soda got up and looked at the greasers face through the hood and was staring at Reilly. "I really wish you didn't come here." Soda said frowning

"You're Welcome." Reilly said as she took the lecture instead of the thanks. She turned and got one soc in the nose, turning back to Soda. Sodapop looked behind her and noticed another soc trying to get her. Angered, Soda ran at him punching him a few times in the head and then the stomach.

Dallas had been focusing on the one soc, while beating any other guys that came near him. They were pretty much playing a game of cat mouse. While Dally ran around throwing punches at the kid, and trying to watch the arm the kid shot. Dallas leaped at the soc brining him to the ground. Dally pinned him and pulled out a gun from this soc jacket. "So what were you planning on doing with this. Huh?" Dallas asked taking the gun from the kid. Dally punched him hard in the side of the head and managed to knock the guy out.

For some, like Ponyboy, rumbles seemed to drag on forever when you were one of the smallest of the guys there. He looked up from the ground as he noticed some of the socs starting to run for their cars. "We're winning" Ponyboy said to himself. This time he hasn't let any soc push him around too much. Sure he still needed a little bit of back up, but he held his own for the most part. It wasn't really something to be proud of in his mind but I guess it was if you were a greaser.

Chris stared at the soc for one final moment. He had given him a good broken nose and a black eye. They had exchanged many dirty comments towards each other. Something Christian rarely did, but this called for the time. He probably sounded a lot like Dallas at the time. The soc looked up seeing some of his friends start running off. He brushed away his curly brown hair and started for the car.

"They're running!" Curly yelled from a far, noticing the socs Ponyboy had seen running back. Greasers were jumping up cheering; giving each other high fives and hollering while even less socs could be seen amongst the greasers.

"Chris, you got him." Skylar smiled running to his friend.

"Yeah but he ain't in jail. And now they're running." Chris said watching them. "We got to go after them, we may have won, but that doesn't mean now that he knows who I am that he won't come after her again. Come on, my car is over at the side of the road." Chris pulled Skylar away from the crowd.

The socs had started back for the south side. Another victory, another day was how most of the greasers were treating it. No one was on the verge of death; it was a happier moment then the last time for everyone. Most of the greasers started for some parties that were going to start up from the victory. Two-bit, Steve and Dallas head out of the area in search of beer and a party. While Darry, Ponyboy, Sodapop and Reilly headed back to the Curtis house.

This while night just proved how much things hadn't really changed. It was a feeling that was going around amongst the group, but no one was saying anything about it. There were less socs, but there were still socs and there were still greasers. Fighting. Two-bit still went off to party and drink even though he was recently hospitalized. Dallas still fought even though he had been shot. And both sides were going home with bruises, broken noses and a bunch of hospital bills. Were things really getting better, or were they actually getting worse? Nothing had really changed.


	32. Forgotten

A/N: I wouldn't say I am proud of this one. I could have gone more indepth with this but decided not to cause its not the focus of the plot. Plus I have been writing when its late so I have minimal brain power. I procrastinate with this as you can tell.

Chapter 32-Forgotten.

"Do you know which way he went?" Skylar asked sticking his head out the open car window much like a dog.

"This way, I saw him turn up the street there." Christian said in an annoyed tone as he ran a red light.

"Shit I'm going to be beheaded by the end of the night." Skylar said bringing his head back into the car. Chris muttered something under his breath and stayed focus on the road. Skylar looked at his best friend for a few seconds and knew no matter what he said he'd get yelled at.

The Curtis brothers, plus Reilly walked in the front door of the house after the silent walk home from the rumble. Ponyboy held the door open for them all to go inside. He was sporting a nice looking black eye and a bruise on the chin as well. Darry had walked in, going automatically to his room to most likely change and shower. Ponyboy collapsed on the floor staring at the ceiling of the living room while Reilly and Soda were on the couch observing their wounds. All of them planned on bathing and what not before bed, especially while the other guys were out partying probably half of the night.

Ponyboy had the TV on quietly, but no one was really talking. It was ironic how after a night that most looked forward to everything went dull and became uneventful at the end of it all. "You two didn't get hurt badly did you?" Sodapop asked looking up at his brother then at Reilly.

"No need to worry Soda. This time I was fine," Ponyboy said.

"I'm good." Reilly said shutting her eyes.

Over the course of an hour they all took their turns getting clean and what not. Wither it was cleaning out wounds or showering. Darry went pretty much straight to bed after he was done, reminding them to keep the door unlocked incase on of the others wandered in throughout the night. Them after Ponyboy was done, he went straight to bed as well. Reilly had gone in before Ponyboy and Soda had gone last.

Soda walked out after 5 minutes. Reilly was not in the living room now either. He walked over to where the room was that she stayed was and opening the door. Reilly was lying on her back on the bed, "What's the matter?" Sodapop asked walking back over to the bed.

"I'm wondering where my brother is…he was acting really off tonight." Reilly said looking up at Sodapop.

Sodapop smiled, "Maybe you were just imagining it. Besides he's not really the fighting type anyway. Probably didn't want to fight."

"Well then where is he now?" Reilly asked looking up at the ceiling.

There was a pause. Sodapop placed his hand on Reilly's knee and said after clearing his throat, "Probably with the others at a party or something. I wouldn't worry too much."

"I guess you're right..." Reilly said. After a moment she slowly began sitting up. The pair looked at each other for a little while, before Reilly grabbed a pillow and hit Sodapop in the head with it. Soda blinked stupidly and smirked in his Sodapop-like smirk. He grabbed another pillow and smacked Reilly over the head with the pillow. It wasn't long before a two person pillow fight began.

"Shhh. The others are sleeping," Soda laughed lightly pinning Reilly to the bed and hitting her in the head with the pillow he had grabbed.

Reilly sniffed and snickered, "Well you didn't have to start a pillow fight you know?" Reilly sat up a bit, which was difficult while Soda had her lower arms pinned to the bed.

"I know…" Soda said in a whispery voice. He lowered his head, shoving aside the pillow and kissed her passionately. A few moments passed, although it didn't feel like any time had passed at all. Soda lifted his head up, and the couple started intensely at one another for a long period of time.

Sodapop sat up slowly, and cleared his throat. He seemed to have high interest in a rip in the wallpaper on the wall. "I reckon, this may be a stretch but…" Sodapop started but decided to pause, "I think, we're ready to take it further." Soda looked up slowly at Reilly waiting for a reaction.

It wasn't as if it was a far stretch, they had done other things before without a problem. Of course Soda had talked with Reilly for a long time about it because of what had happened to her. He knew that being raped would affect every aspect of that part of the relationship. And it was true, it had affected her but not in the way he had assumed. Whenever she saw drinking, like what she had done to herself, Reilly remembered back to that night she took it too far and it had happened. It wasn't having to deal with sexual things that made her nerves run wild it was dealing with drunks, parties and things like what happened to Two-bit. Reilly was constantly terrified of relapsing. Alcohol was what made the memories haunt her.

Reilly sat there for a little while looking at him, "Before what happened…I was saving myself for someone I loved. And I still am, if you want to count that as a first time…" Reilly said quietly. "I try not to. But sometimes…it just feels like my first time was stolen."

Soda stood up and walked back over to Reilly, sitting back down on the bed. "I want to give you your first time back. How it was suppose to be." Sodapop said smiling lightly. "But that will happen when you are ready." Sodapop finished.

Reilly sat in silence thinking about it. She wasn't doubting Soda, Reilly was doubting herself. She wasn't sure if she was ready. Not that it was what had happened holding her back; it was just the initial decision to go ahead with it. Reilly couldn't seem to remember if that was normal human nature, for the most anyway. "I am ready." Reilly said with more confidence in her voice. It was time to move on from what had happened, but it on the shelf and open new things. It would always be there, but was going to be forgotten.


	33. Disappear

**Chapter 33- Disappear.**

"I should have brought my car," Reilly said stopping at the street corner in town crossing her arms. She glanced at Ponyboy who was looking around at street signs and checking the time on his watch.

There was a new movie house that had opened up in town. Ponyboy had been nagging to go see a movie at it, but since it was so far away Darry wouldn't let him without someone else with him. Reilly had agreed to take Ponyboy. Now it was getting close to curfew, and they were lost in town.

"Let's try to find a pay phone or something." Ponyboy suggested. He looked both ways and started crossing the street. Reilly sighed and followed him. There was very few to no people along the streets they were on. It was almost eerie. The street lights and some light from a near by corner store the only thing that was lighting the way. The only things that were open right now were the corner stores and the bars.

"Uhm, Ponyboy are we even going the right way?" Reilly asked looking around.

"I think so." Ponyboy stopped and turned around looking at her. The area seemed unfamiliar. Maybe it was only because it was dark, but even then it didn't look like the town she was used to wandering through during the day or even the night.

"You think so-" Reilly had started. She was cut off by headlights shining right at them like two spotlights stuck on them.

"Hey Greasers, isn't it past your bed time?" a soc from the car said. It was impossible to see who they were with the light from the car shining in their eyes.

Reilly and Ponyboy backed up slightly. Reilly weapons on her if they tried to pull anything, but she knew that Ponyboy didn't. The problem was that after the rumble she had cracked a few ribs, and still wasn't able to do a while lot. Walking wasn't a chore anymore but this would be. The headlights turned off, and the clicks of doors opening and shutting could be heard through the darkness. The four males advanced towards them, two pushing Reilly against a wall, and the other two taking care of Ponyboy. Reilly punched one of them in the jaw and shoved him away from her. But unfortunately there was still the other one.

"You take care of the kid, I got her." The soc said. It was still really hard to make out what he looked like now that they were in an alley way. Reilly shoved him to the opposite wall trying to make sure Ponyboy was alright. She looked at this soc's appearance as he was standing in the light of the streetlight. He had short, curly brown hair and it looked like he has been in a fight recently. He had a broken nose and a black eye. "Hm. Remember me?" he said smirking.

Reilly stared for a moment and couldn't grasp what he meant. But something was familiar. She couldn't quite see what it was though. Before Reilly knew it this soc had Reilly pinned to the cement, her head had been whacked off of the ground. She opened her eyes breathing heavily as she heard whimpers of pain coming from Ponyboy. "It's too bad you're not drunk. You put up less of a fight the last time." His voice echoed in her head. Reilly opened her eyes.

'The party.' Reilly thought quickly recognizing the voice. Her heart was pounding quicker now. What was she going to do? Reilly was panicking. He was back. He was back and going to get her again. "Ponyboy!" Reilly called no longer hearing the cries, and also as a cry of help herself, but the soc covered her mouth with his hand. Reilly bit his hand, making him resort to slapping her across the face.

A rush of pain was running through the side of her body that had the cracked ribs. Her heart was pounding out of her chest and her cheek was burning. Reilly struggled, trying to push the soc off of her but he was too heavy. Even with her being fully conscious and ignoring the pain in her side. Reilly exhaled trying to catch her breath as the soc fidgeted a little. 'Oh god.' Reilly thought to herself. She brought her knee up quickly getting him in between the legs. That made him shift around enough for Reilly to be able to squirm away from him.

She grabbed her switch blade from her pocket, grabbed the soc by the collar and held the blade to his neck. "Out of here. Now. And leave me alone. Or I'll," Reilly said, "Call the fuzz." She tried to keep her voice steady when she spoke but it was nearly impossible with the amount of fear she was feeling. Reilly led him up by his collar and shoved him in the direction of his car holding out the blade.

"Be careful or you'll cut yourself." He said before leaping into the car. He honked the horn scaring the other three socs. They ran to the car and leaped in. Reilly watched them, noticing the other three as the ones that had been there when Dallas was shot. One being the guy that shot him. They backed up and started in a hurry down the road.

Reilly slowly sat down on the ground, pulling her knees close to her body. He had come back and tried to rape her again. Was she ever going to be safe? Her body ached severely. Her side, her cheek, and now she was starting to remember and feel the pain she had after he had raped her the first time. It was a burning sensation. Reilly knew he hadn't this time but the memories brought the feeling back as if he had. Reilly tried standing up, but the pain was overwhelming, her legs seemed to be weaker, her strength drained from her body.

"Reilly he didn't hurt you did he?" Ponyboy whispered trying to get Reilly's attention. "Speak to me."

"No…" Reilly whimpered. She held her head.

"That's good…" Ponyboy sighed looking at Reilly. He frowned watching her shake and squirm around clearly uncomfortable. He placed a hand on her arm to have it swiped away. "Come on, let's go find that pay phone and get the hell out of here." He gently took her hand and pulled her up. He wasn't sure how the soc had hurt her, but Reilly's body was easy to lift from the ground. It was almost limp and fetal. Ponyboy wrapped her arm over his shoulder and started out.

****

They stopped a few blocks away finding a pay phone. Ponyboy gently sat Reilly down beside the phone and dialed the number to call someone. He looked around and recognized the area this time. It was definetly their side of town. After letting it ring Ponyboy put the phone down. "There is no answer…I think they are out looking for us." Ponyboy said. He sighed not having anymore money on him. He walked over to Reilly and sat down beside her. "Back there…it sounded like that soc knew you."

Reilly slowly looked up at Ponyboy holding in tears. She looked away quickly then said, "That's because he does." Reilly said. She sighed and looked around the street. She hadn't quite been able to tell anyone other then Soda and Dallas what had happened two years ago. But now that that had happened it was definetly the right time to do so.

"Two years ago I was at a party with Chris. I got real drunk and had to go lay down in one of the spare rooms in the house." Reilly rubbed her temple and sat back more trying to relax. "I passed out instantly, and the next thing I know a soc…that soc…was on top of me. And he was…"

Reilly sat forward again holding her had in her hands, she cried a little then said, "Pony that is why you didn't see me for two years. I needed to fix myself; I needed to trust people again. I wasn't myself at all." Reilly sniffed. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything."

Ponyboy stared, he sat back and sighed. "I understand why you didn't. Nobody really believes women when they say they were. Not around here anyway…" Ponyboy put an arm around Reilly. "It'll all be okay…we're all here for you."

A car came to a stop in front of them. The pair hadn't been looking up. "Hey I've been looking all over for you two." Said a familiar voice. They looked up and spotted Dallas in the car with his window rolled down, "What the fuck are you doing out here at 1 in the morning you could get jumped lying around there." Ironic coming from someone that gets drunk and passes out in ditches.

Ponyboy hesitantly looked at Reilly then said, "We're fine Dall'. Can you take us home?" Ponyboy started getting up helping Reilly up.

"That's why I'm out here." Dallas huffed. Ponyboy opened the back seat for Reilly to get in while Ponyboy got in the front. "Your brother is going nuts back at the house. You should have known better. Especially you Reilly. Did you two get jumped?" Dallas stopped looking at the two of them carefully.

Reilly was shaking from fear. She was disgusted with her self. Even though it wasn't her fault. Even though he didn't even do anything. She sighed heavily and before she knew it everything had gone black. The pain didn't disappear though, the burning, the feelings wouldn't disappear from her body, or from her mind. They never really would. Reilly was wishing, again, that she could disappear.


	34. Mood Swings

Chapter 34-Mood Swings

"Ponyboy you better tell me what the fuck is going on," Dallas said turning back to the youngest Curtis brother after hearing the light thump behind him. Ponyboy opened his mouth to tell Dallas what Reilly had told him but paused, "Well Ponyboy?!"

"Some socs jumped us, and one he…" Ponyboy looked back at Reilly, "He tried to rape her Dallas. Rape. And apparently he already did two years ago." Ponyboy was close to tears.

Dallas clenched tighter around the steering wheel. You could tell he was pissed, he was really pissed. The easiest sign was the way his knuckles went white. "How did you find that out?" Dally finally spat out.

"I…uh…Reilly. She told me herself." Ponyboy slouched back and sniffed. Ponyboy glanced back up as Dallas started the car and sped off, "Did you already know?"

Dallas stayed silent for a while. He looked up and said. "Yes. She told me a few months after it had happened. She wanted advice." Ponyboy raised a brow. Advice from Dallas Winston? And on top of that he kept it a secret for two years. Ponyboy looked back at Reilly. "She told me that I was the only person that understood how it felt to have their emotions slip from your grasp. That's how she felt, I'm not surprised." Dallas mumbled a strong of cussing under his breath, "I can't believe that sun of a bitch is still around. Did you get see what he looked like?"

Ponyboy shook his time, "No. Some other socs were keeping me occupied. But…maybe Reilly might have seen something this time." Ponyboy sighed. He wished he could have done something to help.

***

Ponyboy got out of the car and opened the gate in front their house for Dally as he had picked up Reilly from the back seat. She was still unconscious; their guess was because of trauma. The two silently made it onto the porch, Ponyboy opening the front door for Dallas. Darry stood up when the two walked in; Soda glanced up tiredly but became wide awake once he saw Reilly.

"What the hell happened?" Darry asked quickly. There was no longer so much anger written across his face. Now it was concern and worry. He crossed his arms. Sodapop watched Dallas take Reilly into her bedroom and place her on the bed, Ponyboy followed. Dallas walked back out and jammed his hands into his pockets. "Well Dallas. What happened to them?"

Sodapop couldn't say anything; his heart was racing a mile a minute. He wanted to check on her, but wanted to know the details as well. Dallas looked around uneasy then said before Darry got anymore pissed off, "The two got lost and some socs tried jumping them. They're fine other then some scratches but…" Dallas looked at the two brothers, mainly Sodapop. He swallowed. Why the hell was this so difficult for him?

"Some soc bitch tried raping her. And it wasn't the first time. Same guy. You're updated on this Soda, but Darry isn't." Dally looked at the eldest of the Curtis brothers, "Two years ago the kid was raped. That why she became nonexistent to us. But we couldn't find the guy because it had happened when she was passed out at a party. Never got a good look at him." Dallas growled, "I'm going to kill that fucker if I get a hold of him."

Sodapop backed up shaking his head. He had to sit down, he was feeling light headed. Darry stared, "I…why…didn't she say something to us before? Or call the cops?"

"Do you know how hard it is to get the fuzz to believe women when they make those claims? Half of the broads out there are with dumb boyfriends and make that mistake. It's rare any person believes those stories. There would have been no point, especially when she has no description!" Dallas said pointing to the door of where Reilly was. "Besides us, if Reilly went out and told her story no one would feel sorry for her. That's the way it is."

Soda looked at Dallas in horror; Darry's eyes were wide as well. Dally was being logical about this, although he himself wasn't blaming Reilly, which was shocking in Darry's opinion.

"Damn it all!" Sodapop yelled and stormed out of the front door. It was followed by the bang of a trash can and the fence opening and shutting.

Darry sighed, "Keep an ear out for him so he doesn't get hurt as well." Dallas nodded and sat on the edge of the couch near the door while Darry went over to the phone.

"Who the hell are you calling?" Dallas said lighting a cigarette.

"I'm calling Christian." Darry mumbled.

***

Sodapop held his head a moment longer taking in the cold air of the night. He inhaled and reached into his pocket for a cigarette and a lighter. How could this have happened? He had vowed not to ever let anything happen to Reilly again. Then that night she almost got raped again. Soda wanted to strangle someone, beat that soc up. He wasn't like Dallas, but his nerves were shot and his body felt like it was engulfed with flames. Soda puffed at his cigarette and was soon on to another one, followed by another. He was just pacing around the street for all it's worth.

Dallas watched him go by through the screen door. He rolled his eyes and sat back. Dallas glanced up again once hearing Reilly's voice within the room. He got up slowly and walked to the door seeing that she was waking up. "We brought you back Riles…" Dally said hovering over her protectively.

Reilly squinted and sat up. She looked around then sighed, a frown had formed quiet easily across her face. "I passed out?" Reilly mumbled. Ponyboy nodded. She looked around again realizing it was the Curtis house. "How many…people know?"

Ponyboy looked at Dallas then he looked back, "Well Soda and Darry now I reckon." Ponyboy rubbed the back of his neck.

Reilly nodded and looked at the sheets, "Where is Soda?" Reilly asked. Dallas and Ponyboy looked at one another again, and then up as the screen door opened and shut.

"Where have you been Sodapop?" Darry's voice was firm but quiet; he must not have realized that Reilly was awake.

"I went for a walk." Soda's voice echoed. He seemed agitated, angry. He puffed at his cigarette.

"You need to smarten up Sodapop. Do you want Reilly to see you acting like this?" That was Darry's voice again.

"You want me to smarten up?" Soda said coldly.

Reilly made her way slowly to the door way, Dallas and Ponyboy following behind her. She looked at Soda uncomfortably. He turned slowly to look away from his audience, his back mostly facing the three now. Reilly had never witnessed this before. Soda was acting different, he seemed uncomfortable to be near her, and he didn't even look at her. He was smoking, which was a bad sign, plus he had stormed off and was talking back to Darry.

"Look I'm sorry for running out like that." Soda said glancing over his shoulder at Darry.

"Soda fucking cut it out why don't you?" Dallas snorted and he pulled Ponyboy and Reilly back in the room and shut the door behind him.

"Or what Dallas you'll hit me?" Soda said turning around.

"Both of you cut it out." Darry warned. Sodapop sat down on the couch and crossed his arms, while Dallas tried restraining himself from hitting Soda or saying anything that the two in the room would hear.

A few seconds passed before a creaking sound was heard followed by Steve and Two-bit came in with two huge grins. They were talking about something that had happened at DX while Steve was working late that evening. The two looked up and spotted Dally, Darry and Sodapop sitting around. They stopped sensing the awkwardness.

"What's with all the slum faces?" Two-bit asked trying to maintain a smile, but it only turned out to be a weak sheepish smile.

Darry looked at Soda than Dallas. It was his turn to explain. "Some socs jumped Ponyboy and Reilly earlier," He started.

"Well they're alright aren't they?" Steve cut in with a frown.

Darry raised a brow and gave Steve a dirty look before maintaining his composure and finishing, "One of them tried to rape Reilly. He didn't, but according to Ponyboy she told him that it had happened two years ago at a party. The same guy did when she was past out."

Two-bit's smile faded, and his eyes opened wide. Steve frowned and looked at the ground. "But…why didn't she call the cops?" Two-bit finally managed to say, looking around at someone for an answer.

"Because, she didn't know what he looked like. She only recognized his voice. She may have spotted features on him this time but we haven't asked yet." Dallas cut in, "The fuzz probably wouldn't have believed her if she had told them."

Two-bit looked at the ground as well, "Well lets find this damn soc then." He muttered clenching his fists.

Steve frowned and shook his head, "Well of course the fuzz wouldn't have believed her. Even if they did they wouldn't care. Reilly deserved it. She got drunk and passed out. Leaving her self open for something like that."

Inside the room Reilly sighed hearing what Steve had said. Ponyboy placed a hand on her shoulder and sighed as well. She was right when she had said why she didn't go to the cops. They would have thought she deserved it most likely. She was right not to tell anyone or let the town know. Why? Because they would have agreed with Steve. She had deserved it. Reilly jumped at the sound of a sudden thump followed by a bang.

"What the hell is your problem Steve?!" Soda yelled in his friends face. He had punched Steve good and hard right in the jaw knocking him to the ground. Steve's mouth dropped. He stood up and stormed off out of the house.

Dallas cocked a brow, quiet shocked that Sodapop just hit his best friend. He had beaten him to the punch. Dallas looked up and saw Skylar and Chris come into the house.

"Where is she?" Chris asked looking around quickly. Dallas gestured to the room behind him with his thumb, and moved for Chris to walk in.

"What the hell pissed Steve off?" Skylar asked. No one answered so Skylar glanced around and shrugged.

***

Christian ran his hands through his sister's hair and exhaled. "Just calm down Reilly. We'll find that bastard."

Ponyboy nodded, "Do you remember what he looks like this time Reilly?"

Reilly nodded, "He had a broken nose and a black eye. I know that for sure." Reilly paused to think. Her eyes met the ceiling then went back down to meet Ponyboy's. She was distracted. Sodapop had just hit Steve and couldn't even look at her. "I think he had curly hair. Light colored perhaps. It was hard to tell it was dark out."

Chris nodded. The soc he thought it was. He himself was the one that gave him that black eye and that broken nose at the rumble. Chris opened his mouth to tell Reilly, but stopped himself. When she was calmer was a better idea.

"Well everyone knows now." Ponyboy said quietly.

"Yeah. This isn't exactly the way I had planned to tell you all." Reilly sighed laying back. She didn't feel the pain anymore, but she was emotionally drained. Every thought and memory was rushing through her brain.

"Of course not…" Chris said soothingly.

Reilly sighed some more. "I feel disgusting. I did fuck up; I got drunk and passed out. Steve is right I was asking for it."

"Stop it. Sure you made that mistake. Drinking too much, but it sure as hell wasn't any invitation. That isn't your fault. That ass didn't have to do anything." Chris argued.

"Yeah well it don't matter any does it? It's going to spread through town soon, and now everyone knows. Steve is proof of how everyone else is going to be. He thinks I'm pathetic." Reilly said sitting up.

"Steve doesn't know what to think," Ponyboy said quietly. He himself was angered by what Steve said. He was out of line.

"If it was someone other than me, Dallas would agree probably Two-bit too." Reilly looked around at the pair. "Not to mention, Soda couldn't even look at me. He's disgusted by me."

Chris sat up and frowned, "You know as well as I do he ain't."

"He couldn't even look at me. He had to walk out, he had to have his back turned to me. Don't you get it? He thinks I'm disgusting." Reilly pulled her knees closer to her.

Reilly was so consumed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the door open when she was speaking. There was an obvious sniff then a voice said, "Don't say that Reilly. It's not true!" Reilly looked up shocked to see Soda. He was bawling on the spot.

Chris got up and beckoned Ponyboy to follow him out in to the living room. Reilly made a face then said, "You couldn't even look at me Soda. You can't tell me you aren't disgusted."

Soda started over and crawled onto the bed. He looked up at her sniffing some more. With his sleeve he wiped away tears, trying to hold back the rest of them. "Reilly…" Sodapop looked back up and moved ahead to embrace her. He held her body tightly for a moment, soon to pull her back up to face him, "Reilly. I can never be disgusted with you. I don't want their to be any doubt in your mind. I love you I always have and I will continue to. There is nothing you can do, or can be done to change that. We've been through way too much to let anything change that." Sodapop wiped away a tear from her cheek and managed to smile a little, "I couldn't not love you if I tried to. Remember that Reilly…"

Reilly's lip quivered. She bit down hard on it then said, "Why won't he leave me alone…? He has affected me so greatly, and look how he made you act." But Reilly couldn't finish, Soda placed a finger over her mouth.

"Shhh." Soda said calmly. "I was upset with myself. Cause I vowed to protect you…" Soda looked down at the bed, "What that guy did. He'll pay. I want to...I want to kill him." Sodapop looked back at her laying her down; he moved to lie beside her. "Just…don't think about it Reilly. Someone will put a stop to him."

Reilly mumbled something that couldn't be translated. She was tired, it was about 2:30 in the morning by now, but despite this Dallas, Chris, Skylar and Two-bit were going out to look through town anyway. She exhaled tiredly and felt her eye lids get heavy. "Soda…I love you."


	35. Confession

// AN: Sorry for the long wait on this. I just got finished with my exams and final projects for this semester so I'd been a little busy and stressed out. This isn't that long, but I hope it's worth the wait. Only four more chapters to go. :) //

Chapter 35-Confession

It was the next day, light from the sun made its way through the cracks of the old blinds in her room. Reilly yawned lightly, stretching her body so she could relax again. She turned to see if Sodapop was still beside her, as she had woke up during the night and he had been sound asleep with her. Reilly sat up using one elbow and noticed a note stuck to the opposite pillow where Soda had been. A note. Reilly plucked it off of the pillow and read it. 'He went to work' Reilly thought after rereading it. She sighed lightly putting it on the nightstand beside her bed. It was around 10 am, everybody was probably gone by now. All the Curtis brothers anyway, so there wasn't likely to be anybody else here.

Reilly slid out of bed slowly and stammered over to the door, clutching it as it was slightly open already. Reilly peered out and spotted nobody, and heard nobody either. If someone was there she probably would have heard the sound of the TV or radio blaring or perhaps a wrestling match or poker game in session. Reilly wandered into the kitchen and spotted some breakfast left over from earlier. Two green pancakes. Soda obviously had made them then. Reilly shrugged taking the plate, a fork and the syrup and placed it on the table. Reilly got back up to grab a glass. She opened the fridge, exploring its contents, finally deciding on Orange Juice. Reilly wandered back to the table and sat down.

The food looked delicious, and smelt delicious. Although Reilly decided that she could probably eat just about anything right about now. She lifted her form up to her mouth eating a few pieces of the sliced up pancake at once. In a matter of five minutes or so Reilly was finished with breakfast. She sat there staring down at the plate and the fork. The night that had just passed seemed to be one of the longest she had experienced. It was horrible. Every feeling from the past few years came rushing back in moments, totally consuming her mental state.

Reilly looked up once hearing the screen door slowly open and close with a creaking sound. She looked over her shoulder and spotted Chris. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Reilly asked. She turned around in her chair and watched her brother.

Christian looked up, "I have the next week or so off." Chris said. He shut the door behind him and started in. He made his way into the kitchen, Reilly watching him closely, and sat down in a wooden chair beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Glory, pretty lousy," Reilly said leaning back in the wooden chair. She sighed and looked at the ceiling. Her eyes wandering from there to the rest of the room, finally to meet her brothers, "He's still out there you know…?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah I know." He looked at the table and played with a piece of paper that was near him. "I wish I could have gotten to him before he got to you." Chris sighed. Reilly looked up at Chris' obvious confession. "Yeah…I'm sorry about the last few months. How I've been acting and everything."

"It's okay Chris. I believed you had good reason for everything you've done…just…why?" Reilly asked leaning in.

Christian was quiet for a long period of time. It was hard going back and talking about all of this stuff. He hurt so many people while trying to help one. And in the end he didn't even help the one person he had set out to try to help. "I started selling drugs a while back because Skylar and Conner had heard that that soc had a friend or two that wanted drugs. I was hoping to sell them to him so I could get an idea of what this guy looked like. So I could take care of him once and for all." Chris was pushing a playing card with his finger around the wooden table. "Skylar convinced me to stop, and that's why we had all started performing again more often. We were hoping to recognize the group that came into the party that night. Then as you know about a week later that soc started in on us at the Dingo and shot at Dallas."

"Was he one of the other two?" Reilly asked quietly. Christian shook his head.

"No. He wasn't. " Chris said, "They were the three that stayed down stairs during the party. He wasn't with them that day. But they were at the rumble. How else do you think he got a broken nose and that black eye?"

Reilly paused, "I see." Reilly looked around the living room and the rest of the house trying to not focus on what hat happened that night two years ago and what had happened last night as well.

"I'm sorry he attacked you again, and I wish Dallas hadn't have gotten shot either…you two are safe thank god, but glory we need to find this guy or somethin'…" Chris put his hands on his head for a minute.

"So…why did you take a week off of work anyway? I don't need to be taken care of you know." Reilly said frowning.

"Oh…about that. See…Skylar and Conner nearly searched every inch of town for me. Apparently someone who saw our show gave up a whole deal of money to get us a shot at a contract." Chris waited and stared at his sister for a reaction.

Reilly looked up and focused on him, she smiled a bit, "Really?!"

Christian smiled as well. "Yup!"

"So what are the details? What do we have to do?" Reilly asked sitting up straight. Excitement filling her body.

"That's the thing. We'd have to travel to L.A for a while," Christian's smile faded, "We'd have to leave Tulsa for who knows how long."


	36. Hatred at it's Finest

**// AN: Three to go! My goal is to try and finish this fanfiction over my exam week. Which means I still got the weekend plus half of next week. I suppose no one expected me to update so quickly hmm :) //**

**Chapter 36-Hatred at it's Finest**

'Leaving Tulsa was all we had wanted to do for the longest time. And now…we might actually get to do it,' Reilly thought to herself. However the thought of leaving surprisingly wasn't as thrilling as she once thought it would be. Sure she had been able to move out of her house and in with the Curtis' (Christian was staying with Skylar), and things had started going a lot smoother lately. This was not including the sudden streak of bad luck the gang had come across. Reilly sighed stuffing her hands in into the pockets of her work uniform.

Reilly was standing outside of her work waiting for Chris to pick her up in his old car. She had discussed with Sodapop about what Chris had told her the night she found out. Of course in the end it was all up to her. The band was part of her too, a connection she and her brother shared, besides being twins. Reilly had decided though, she needed to tell Chris.

Christian pulled up in the car and stalled the car. He moved to open the passenger's side door for her to get in. He smiled and gripped the steering wheel as Reilly got in and shut the door. There was a bit of a silence besides the quiet tunes of the radio playing in the background. Reilly cleared her throat then said, "I've made my decision Chris…" Reilly paused to look up at him. He turned and nodded encouragingly. "I've decide I should stay here. I don't think L.A is for me…"

Chris smiled then said, "You don't need to make excuses Reilly. I know Soda is the main reason you don't want to go. And it's fine. I'll miss you a lot though." Chris backed up and was ready to start down the road, "Besides its only one performance and we're not likely to get it. Those industry reps are stingy. Oh and Skylar is probably not going either."

Reilly looked up from the road, "Why not?"

"He never gave me a reason. He just said he wanted to stay." Chris smiled again, "It's fine though. Conner's little brother, he's about Ponyboy's age; he knows how to play guitar well. We'll teach him a song or two and take him."

"Well I'll be sure to be there at the airport to send you guys off." Reilly smiled.

****

Reilly started up to the gate of the Curtis house after saying bye to her brother for now. He was going into town to meet up with Skylar for a while. Probably to discuss the band again. It was a weekday, so she wasn't likely to be greeted by much company, if any. Steve, Two-bit and Ponyboy were at school, Darry and Sodapop were working, and Dallas could be out anywhere wrecking havoc among the town. Reilly opened the gate and walked up onto the porch. As she stood by the door she could hear voices. She frowned then checked her watch, 'Oh. Perhaps school is out…' Reilly thought wandering in. As she stepped in, Reilly saw Dallas, Steve, Two-bit and Ponyboy were sitting in the living room. Steve was talking but something but stopped in mid-sentence when Reilly walked in. Reilly shot him a look and went to put her things in her room and change into more casual clothing.

As Reilly closed the door and changed she could hear Steve say something about wanting to wait for Sodapop to get home. Reilly looked at the time again and knew that wasn't going to be too much longer. 'Wonder what this is all about.' Reilly wondered. She was still pissed off about what Steve had said, even if she had thought it herself. Sodapop was too. He had been taking shifts at work that were different from Steve's.

"Hey…Soda…" Reilly could hear Steve say.

"What do you want Steve?" there was a lot of annoyance in Soda's voice.

"It's about that soc…" Steve stammered. There wasn't the normal arrogance in Steve's voice or the normal coldness. He sounded truly worried, and sorry for the things that were going on lately.

Reilly stepped out shutting the door behind her, "What did you find out Steve?" she said beating Sodapop to it.

"Yeah come on, they're both here. Now tell us already." Dallas commanded. Apparently they weren't the only ones out of the loop. Two-bit and Ponyboy looked equally as lost as well.

"Alright fine." Steve stood up, turning off the TV, "Randy Adderson came up to me at school today. Apparently what happened to Reilly the other night is spreading through the school like wild fire, plus the story from the party."

"Okay, we expected that Steve. Is there anything important since you're making this such a big deal?" Dallas retorted.

"Yes, if you'd shut up I'll get to my point," Steve shot back. He cleared his throat and mainly focused on Reilly and Sodapop, "Ape Face knows who did it. The guy with the broken nose and the black eye is Daniel Sheldon."

Reilly and Soda looked at each other. Ponyboy looked around the room. Dallas stood up, "You mean Sheldon as in related to that bastard Soc Bob Sheldon that Johnny killed?" Steve nodded hesitantly. Ponyboy looked up at Dallas' knuckles; they were starting to turn white from the anger.

Two-bit stood up, "Easy buddy." Two-bit tried to calm Dally down. Sodapop hugged Reilly. "Well what the hell are we going to do?"

"I think we should wait and tell Christian and Skylar. And also wait for Darry to get home." Sodapop said.

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to go find that bastard and make sure he can't fuck again. Those god damn Sheldon's are not good." Dallas pulled away from the group starting for the door. He shoved Sodapop and Reilly out of the way and stormed out of the house.

****

Chris parked his car a little ways down the street from The Dingo, this due to obvious reasons of course. He started up the gravel road watching his feet kicked the little pebbles away. Skylar would be waiting there for him, probably with a coke all ready for him and everything. He himself was thinking about this chance at a real record label.

"Are you Christian Gray?" a female voice inquired. Chris looked up and around not seeing and females in talking range. "Well?" Behind him. Chris turned around and stared at a short kid in a hood.

'That hooded kid again.' Chris thought. Only this hooded boy was actually a hooded girl. "That's me. But who the hell are you? You kept following me and Skylar around everywhere."

"That is not important." She said, "Are you going to take that offer and go to L.A Chris?"

Christian frowned, "It's not exactly any of your business..." Chris paused remembering that she had been at one of their performances, over at the bar drinking. He frowned.

"No matter, I'll find out from the streets anyway. Everybody talks you know." She said, you could see a faint smirk come across her face. "Even about your sister Chris. I know who did it."

Chris stared; she had grabbed his interest suddenly. "Oh? Care to keep talking. You owe that much for following me around for months."

She smiled. "It was the eldest brother of the Sheldon's. You know, related to Bob Sheldon, who Johnny Cade killed." Chris made a face and stepped back slightly, "Dallas Winston is already on the case. He sped into town in his car a few minutes ago. You know what that means. Reilly probably knows."

"Who the hell are you?" Chris muttered.

"All in good time Chris." She said then started threw a whole in a fence. Chris looked through it and watched her leave. He sighed.

****

Ponyboy was making dinner this time. Steve was talking with Sodapop outside on the porch about what had happened the other night. Reilly said on the couch staring at the television with Two-bit. They were all waiting for Darry to get home. Sodapop and Steve came in smiling and laughing again, letting the door slam.

"Hey least those two are back to normal." Two-bit said to Reilly as they walked in.

"Yeah. They both missed each other. It's a given." Reilly said taking a glance at the pair then looked back at the TV. A news bulletin came on about a recent murder that had occurred. "Hey maybe this was caused by Dally." Reilly turned the volume up.

Today a boy was found dead up the street by his home. Local boy Daniel Sheldon was found dead in the pond near the neighborhood by an elderly woman walking her dog…

Sodapop and Steve stopped in their tracks and stared at the TV, while Two-bit and Reilly looked at each other. Ponyboy came out his face turning white. "Do you think Dally actually did it?" Ponyboy asked.

Soda walked to his brother encouragingly. "I don't know Pony." He said softly. Looking around the room it was apparent that everyone thought Dallas actually killed him. Not just because of Reilly, but because he was related to the person that got Johnny into trouble.

"Well this is great." Darry's voice rang from the door. Everyone spun around and saw Darry standing there. No one had heard him come in. "What might Dallas have killed that soc?"

"Well…Darry…" Steve started, "The guy from the other night is that murdered Soc, Dan Sheldon. "

"When Dal' found out he stormed out and left in his car." Two-bit explained looking up at Darry. Darry's face was twisted thinking about what this could mean.

"Well I guess there is not much we can do if Dallas was involved in this." Darry said slowly, sitting down in his chair. At that moment the screen door opened again, and Dallas walked in.

"I wasn't involved." Dally snorted, "Someone beat me to it."

"Then it's not our problem, and Reilly doesn't have to worry about him..." Darry stated.

Reilly sat back and stared at the TV. He was really gone for good. She sighed with relief that nothing like that was going to happen again. She honestly believed it. Reilly was glad that Dally hadn't been the one to kill Daniel. But who had? Did it really matter? He was gone for good. Reilly didn't feel any bit sorry that he was dead either.


	37. Back from the Dead

**// AN: Okay so I didn't finish when I wanted. I wrote finished the fourth chapter of my Pokemon Fanfic (yet to be posted mind you) then I got sick. But here I am with another update. By the way NOW there is three to go, I forgot to include the last chapter haha. Also sorry if this seemed too rushed. //**

Chapter 37-Back from the Dead

Chris was all excited about leaving for L.A with Conner and his brother, plus for some reason Skylar had suddenly changed his mind and also wanted to go with them. Reilly looked at the date of the newspaper while reviewing this piece of information. Chris and co would be leaving in two days. Reilly sighed realizing how sudden this all was becoming. First she was almost raped again, the band gets promoted out of the blue, the soc turned out to be related to Bob Sheldon, and also turned out to be murdered by someone that the police were having troubles finding. For a while, the gang had thought Chris might have done it however that was later proven wrong when Ponyboy pointed out that it was unlikely that he even had known about who had done it and when they did show up and said they had been at The Dingo and to pick up their plane tickets.

'I can't help but wonder who did it…but I guess it doesn't matter. No one important to me did it…' Reilly thought. She grazed the article about the murder with her finger before folding up the newspaper and placing it neatly on the table. She looked up hearing someone come through the screen door as it slammed. "Sodapop? I thought you were at work?" Reilly examined him and noticed a few bruises across his cheeks, "What happened to you?"

"Two soc. They were talkin' shit about you. Calling you names. I couldn't take it and tried to fight them both," Soda sighed sitting on the arm of the couch. Reilly came over with a bag full of ice for his black eye.

"You shouldn't have fought them. Fighting gets people no where now-a-days." Reilly muttered. She pressed the ice against him.

"I wasn't about to go and let them talk about you like tha-"

"You should have let them. You fighting those god damn socs aren't going to stop the whole town from talking about me. I wish you and the others would just leave it alone." Reilly said harshly.

"Why are you taking it out on me? I was just trying to help." Soda said standing up and removing the ice pack.

"How are you helping me when you're only going to get hurt like this? Next time it could be more of them, and you could end up as dead as that wretched Daniel is!" Reilly took a step back and realized that she was getting worked up. She glanced up at Soda seeing the startled look that had engraved itself upon his normally happy face.

"I'm…going back to work." Soda muttered coldly. He gave her back the icepack, shoving it in her hands, and started out the door.

****

The rest of the day was just as thrilling as that fight. Reilly didn't get much accomplished. She kept thinking about how she acted earlier. Her brother going to California. And still, for some reason, about this murder. Reilly felt her back tense up and her stomach felt like it was doing flip-flops. The stress was starting to build up. Reilly layed down on her side on the couch looking around at the place she grew up in. She thought about the people she grew up with. Sodapop seemed distant lately. Reilly couldn't help but wonder if the other night had anything to do with it. Him running out, and then not even being able to look at her when he did return. Of course Soda reassured her that everything was fine, he felt no different, but still…things had been different. Or maybe she was just feeling different. Reilly couldn't decide, but it didn't seem like a good thing. That had been the last time Sodapop had even talked about what had happened with her. Reilly sat up and looked down at her knees.

'Maybe he is disgusted' Reilly thought.

The screen door slammed startling Reilly. Dallas came trotting in. He looked down at her and made a face. "Have you just been sitting around all day?" he asked.

"Uhm no. I had to walk from the table to here, and I had to go into the kitchen…"

"Which long story short means you've been sitting around all day. Get up, we're going to the party down the street tonight with the rest of the gang. Go get ready." Dallas said pulling Reilly up from under her arms.

"But-"

"Go!" Dally said giving her a push in the direction of her room. Reilly sighed and walked in. Dallas lit up a Kool's cigarette and started into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and peered in .He spotted a few cases of beer that Two-bit had said to bring to the party. Dally pulled them out and placed them on the counter. He looked around the corner once he heard the bedroom door open. "There, now are you ready?"

"Dallas going to this party is the last thing I want to do right now." Reilly said crossing her arms.

"Don't worry you'll be fine. We're all going to be there and we're all going to be with you. Now come on, I need help opening the door." Dally said lifting up the cases of beer.

Reilly nodded and opened the door for Dallas. She walked out as well and shut the door behind her. Maybe Dallas was right. Perhaps she did just need to get out and let out some stress. Reilly hopped into the passenger's side of Dallas' car. Dally got in once putting the beer in the trunk and started up the car. "So are we picking anyone up before we head over to this thing?" Reilly asked while opening the window.

"Yeah, Ponyboy and Two-bit. They're down at the ribbon. Steve and Sodapop are in walking distance so once they are off work and ready they'll just walk over. I don't think Darrel is going though." Dallas explained putting on his sunglasses and driving down the road in a quick start that made Reilly jerk backwards into the seat.

When they got there Two-bit and Ponyboy were waiting. Two-bit was socializing but Ponyboy was just sitting there on a bench waiting to be picked up. Reilly hasn't even realized how much time had passed while she had been at home thinking. Maybe that was why the last two years had gone by so quickly. There had been tons of stuff to think about. New ways of doing things, lessons learned, new emotions, tons of stuff. Reilly really understood why Ponyboy liked to daydream and read books so much, it was sort of the same concept. At least Reilly thought so anyway.

The ride to the house wasn't that far either. Two-bit and Dallas had talked a lot during the ride. Ponyboy added in things whenever he felt fit and Reilly did so just to keep them aware she was still alive. Dallas stopped the car down the street of the house and walked around to the trunk pulling it open. "Two-bit help me out why don't you." Dallas ordered.

Two-bit hopped out and smiled. "Of course." Two-bit said without arguing, picking up one of the beer cases, while Dallas took the other one. Ponyboy shut the trunk and followed beside Reilly to the house.

"You were awfully quiet the way here," Ponyboy stated.

"Well this party isn't my idea of a good night right now. I kind of got forced to be here." Reilly explained.

"The house ain't that far away. If you want I'll walk you home." Ponyboy offered.

Reilly smiled and turned to Ponyboy, "Thanks Ponyboy, but I think I'll stay. People are expecting to see me…and maybe it might look good to fellow greasers at least if I show up."

"Okay. But if you want to head home earlier find me okay? I don't think I'll stay that long either. "Ponyboy said stopping and looking up at the house. People were already walking in and out with drinks and smokes. People sat on the porch smoking and talking.

Reilly nodded, "It's a deal." She started up the steps first and wandered inside. The house wasn't very well lit. The music might be just loud enough for the fuzz to show up and it smelt of alcohol and smoke. Reilly looked around and spotted Dallas and Two-bit placing the beer from the cases in a cooler filled with ice. Sodapop and Steve were hovering around them talking. Reilly decide it was probably about Soda' black eye.

"Glory I forgot my aspirin at home." Ponyboy stated sarcastically once he slipped in and stopped beside Reilly, "It's going to be a long night, huh?"

Reilly nodded. "Yeah it is…" Reilly looked at Soda remembering every word said during their argument. How was she supposed to have a good time with them arguing? Reilly followed Ponyboy to the couch near the others and sat down.

****

What seemed like hours had passed, but really they had only been there about and hour. Reilly looked around the house and spotted Dallas. Reilly sighed and got up to walk over. She stopped beside Two-bit and spotted three girls. Two brunettes and a blonde. Dallas seemed especially interested in the blonde girl. Reilly cocked a brow then turned around to find Ponyboy again. Stopping back at the couch Reilly could see Sodapop and Steve still together. Soda had exchanged glances with Reilly every once in a while when he thought she wasn't looking. Reilly muttered under her breath, "I want to go home now." Reilly looked around and found Ponyboy. She started over.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here? Everyone is ignoring us." Ponyboy asked taking looks around the living room.

"You read my mind Ponyboy. Let's get home," Reilly said. She started towards the door, moving out of the way of people coming in and out of the house from doing who-knows-what. Reilly assumed there was a bunch of kids doing drugs outside the back of the house, and a fight was likely to start sooner or later.

Ponyboy stopped to let Sodapop know they were leaving. Reilly started out allowing Pony to catch up with her. The turned left onto the dark street. Reilly looked around and stayed by Ponyboy's side. Home wasn't that far away from the party. They'd probably hear the music blaring from the Curtis house. It was eerie walking down the dark street. Reilly wasn't afraid of getting jumped or anything of those sorts, which was surprising considering what had happened a few nights earlier. Reilly felt like something else was going to happen. Not of the violent sorts either.

"Hey Steve I should get going too. You know how Darry loves these parties." Sodapop said sheepishly.

"Yeah I know," Steve said giving Soda the I-know-the-real-reason look. "Go before Superman gets on your case."

Sodapop nodded and started towards the door. He sighed and stepped down the cement steps and onto the path the led to the dirt road. People were still in bunches around the house. Ponyboy and Reilly had left not too long ago, so they should still be up when he got home. 'She was right.' Sodapop thought scratching the back of his head.

"Is that you Sodapop Curtis?" a familiar voice asked.

A chill ran down Soda's spine, and it didn't have to do with the light breeze that filled the evening air. He knew that voice. That voice had haunted him for a long time. Soda moved his head upwards cautiously, almost as if he was going to get punched in the face. Maybe if he didn't look it would all disappear. Sodapop's eyes met the person in front of him. She had a soft smile upon her face, and her blonde hair done up in loose curls.

"Sandy…" Soda muttered quietly


	38. Jumbled Up

**// AN: Two to go. I'm going to apologize ahead of time if these next few chapters seem rushed or something. I for see them being short chapters, but maybe not. I just really need to get into it. Which I wasn't for the last page of this chapter. //**

Chapter 38-Jumbled Up

It wasn't going to be that long before Christian was leaving with Connor, his brother and whoever else was going. Lately Skylar had been confused about what he wanted to do. First it was Stay, and then it was go. Now he didn't know. Reilly looked both ways before taking a step out onto the road and getting to the other side. Lots of people had been talking about her lately. About her getting raped and about almost having it happen again. There were stories, opinions, and the whole deal. People thought she had been pregnant because of it and that's why she disappeared for a while. That was false. Others thought Reilly was hiding out because Daniel threatened to kill her. That was also false. Even though the stories didn't really bother Reilly that much, some of the opinions did. Some of the names she had been called by people. By socs and by greasers.

Reilly opened the door of the Drug Store and took a step in. Sometimes it was hard to ignore the things that were said. Some days she felt stronger, up to facing things. Other days she didn't want to hear it. She felt weak. Deep down Reilly knew the others, although she wasn't too sure about Steve, had her back and would say something if they heard it. Reilly went along viewing the shelves for what candies she was going to pick. Tonight her, Chris, Skylar were having a little party themselves at Skylar's house. Reilly picked up two bags of chips and some different kinds of chocolates. That's all she was supposed to bring.

Reilly placed the items on the counter at the front and let the clerk ring it all through. When she was finished, Reilly placed the correct amount of change on the counter and took the bag. The last day hadn't gone over great since the fight she had with Sodapop. Sure they were talking again, but the argument was pushing on the shelf to collect dust. Reilly knew it would come back to haunt them. Why was he avoiding what happened, and what had happened to her the other night. Reilly was really starting to believe Soda was disgusted, ashamed…maybe those rumors were getting to him. Maybe there was only one last thing to do….

"Hey Gray, how's it hanging?" a female voice suddenly rang through Reilly's mind. Reilly snapped out of it and looked up. Angela Sheppard was standing in front of her waving a hand up. "You in there chica?"

"Yeah. Yeah I am. What can I do for you Angela..?" Reilly asked half-heartedly. If Angela Sheppard was talking to you that meant something was up. Black-mail, Rumors, Favors, take your pick. Reilly decided on rumors.

Angela pushed her dark curls behind her shoulders and placed her hands on her hips. "You and your boy havin' troubles darlin'?"

Reilly blinked, suddenly a little stunned. "No, what makes you ask that?"

"Well one your head is in the clouds, two who I saw your boy with last night at the party. Right after you and the mini Curtis left." She said raising her index finger.

Reilly cocked a brow, "Oooh? Who?"

"None other then the princess herself," Angela said leaning closer to Reilly, "Miss. Sandy." Reilly stared at Angela and bit her lip. Her mind was starting to get even foggier then it already was. Sandy? In town? Perfect…

"From the look on your face you didn't know," Angela said. She stood up straight again. "I figured as much. Boys can be sneaky like that. They find a way to get around, but someone always finds out too."

'Like you haven't cheated before,' Reilly thought biting her tongue. It was best not to pick a fight with Angela Sheppard, sister of both Curly and Tim Sheppard. "Listen Angel, Sodapop was over Sandy a long time ago. It was nothing."

"Suit yourself. I'll hear about what happens through somebody else." Angela stated. She stepped to the side, letting her hand out to beckon Reilly to make her way out of the drug store.

Reilly walked out of the drug store and shifted, adjusting the bag of food she had bought. Maybe Angela was just trying to get in between her and Sodapop, it wouldn't be a surprise. Angela was always causing trouble for people. No wonder her brothers hollered at her all of the time. Reilly walked down the street starting to wish that she had brought the car with her so she could just drive to Skylar's, but she hadn't. Thinking back, Reilly wasn't about to go and be ignorant. Angela could have very well been telling the truth, but she also very well not be.

Continuing on, Reilly looked around carefully. She had forgotten about people talking about her now. But of course, like anything else, another thought had to take over the reoccurring one. Which would be what Angela had informed her about. Reilly really didn't see Sodapop cheating. He wasn't like that, she knew that. Although Reilly had never known him to show any signs of being cold, like when he did after returning inside the other night. He lost the normal Sodapop flame in his eye and his positive outlook on life. Reilly stopped and looked up. She was going to find Soda at DX before she went to Skylar's. She needed to settle this.

Reilly looked up to cross the road again. She squinted and paused taking a step back. A blonde, about her age, was walking towards her. She had a smile on her face and appeared to be walking towards Reilly. 'Sandy.' Reilly thought. She forced herself not to frown.

"Hey Reilly how have you been?" Sandy asked. She stopped in front of Reilly and tilted her head. Reilly hated to know that Angela was telling the truth about her being in town, she hated to think she might be right about Soda and Sandy.

"Not bad. I came down to visit my parents and talk about going back to school." She explained. Her eyes reverted to the ground then back up to meet Reilly's, "You know with the child and all."

"Yeah. I hear ya. Hope that works out for you." Reilly said trying to hint that she had a place to be.

"Thanks Reilly." Sandy smiled, "I hope to see you around again."

"Yeah. See you. Good luck." Reilly said just before starting across the road.

Her mind was racing and every thought was getting jumbled up into one big mess. She had liked Sandy at one time, before she cheated on Soda and got pregnant. He wanted to marry her despite this. Sodapop had honestly loved her. And last night, they ran into each other, Reilly didn't know if that went anywhere or not. Maybe it had, maybe it hadn't. It doesn't erase the fact that Sodapop was once madly in love with Sandy, maybe he still was. He had loved her despite what she did, and yet he couldn't even look at her the other night when she encountered Daniel.

Reilly stopped and noticed the DX. She decided it was best to not go and talk yet. Sodapop was working, and this was a sit down, longer then five minute, discussion. Reilly scurried along making sure not to be noticed by anyone around. She slowed down and turned onto Skylar's street. Soon she found herself in front of his house. Outside was parked her and Chris' car. What made this whole situation even worse. Her brother was leaving tomorrow. And she had nothing figured out, everything was falling apart.


	39. The Last Stand

**// AN: It's hard to believe that after this we're done here. I do want to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed, and that will review after this chapter and the last one. //**

Chapter 39-The Last Stand

'Daniel is dead. So why do I feel so dead?' Reilly asked herself. She looked at her toes, sitting up in bed. Thing was Reilly knew why she felt like she did. Was Sodapop really the same person she always thought he was? Or had he really changed, had his feelings for her changed. Really, had he ever stopped loving Sandy at all? It was one in the afternoon now. True Reilly had gotten in late from Skylar's last night, but she had been up most of the night. She just acted like she was tired. Everyone went to school or to work and now she was here alone again with her thoughts. Technically she herself was supposed to work.

Reilly crawled out of bed and walked out to find the phone. She stopped at the table it was always on and dialed in her works number. "Hi Mr. Baldwin," Reilly said into the speaker putting on her best fake sick voice. Even though she wasn't sick with a cold or anything she felt sick. Perhaps she sounded it too. "I'm calling in sick today. I feel horrible." After a few nods, Reilly said, "If that's what you want. Then okay." Reilly paused, "Goodbye then."

Fired. Reilly sighed and sat back in the couch. She pushed her hair back and shrugged. It wasn't the worse thing that was going on. Reilly moved her hand to her stomach and mumbled some cuss words under her breath. She decided that she was starting to sound more like Dallas every day. Getting slowly to her feet Reilly decided to have a shower. Maybe that would make her feel better.

****

In the end it didn't make her feel any better. Reilly tried eating but that just made her feel worse. Over the course of the day Reilly thought back on the past year. She started with thinking back to when she and Chris waited on Ponyboy, Soda and Dallas at the diner and got invited to that drag race. It had been marvelous to see her ex-boyfriend get beat up in the ware house. He hadn't been any good anyway. She thought back on the deep conversations she had with Ponyboy about things like writing and life, and how close she really was with Dallas even though they were completely different people. Reilly also remembered Two-bit going into the hospital and thought about the rumble as well. Finally she thought about after the rumble, with Sodapop. Did it not mean anything to him? She never had taken him for a guy like Dallas, someone that would just do it with anybody. But now it was starting to seem like it. Maybe he was like that.

'Maybe I don't know him at all' Reilly thought tapping her pen on the newspaper.

When Darry and Ponyboy came home, Reilly was sitting at the kitchen table doing a crossword. She explained to them that she had gotten fired, and offered to help them with anything. Reilly knew that they couldn't support her living there if she didn't have a job. She told them that she'd get another job, and maybe look for a place on her own.

"Don't rush yourself Reilly," Darry said placing his hands on the table, "you haven't been feeling well after what happened, and no one expects you to get right out there right away." He had obviously been hearing the rumors as well.

Ponyboy nodded and sat down beside Reilly, "Darry's right. Just take your time. Besides we love having you here." Ponyboy gave a toothy smile and looked down at the crossword.

"Thanks guys. But I should start looking to be a little more independent." Reilly said.

"You are very independent," Chris' voice rang from the doorway. Reilly and Ponyboy turned around to see him standing there. He was holding a few pieces of paper in his hand, "I came to deliver this to you Darry. It's our flight information incase any of you need us."

"When are you leaving Christian?" Darry asked walking over to collect the papers.

"At 7 tonight. It shouldn't take us that long to get there." Chris said, "I wasn't my idea to leave so soon. But we have to if we want to get this gig."

"How long will you be gone for?" Ponyboy asked.

"Probably about a month then we'll come back for a while and either wait for things to process or decide on our next plan," Chris said, "I'm sorry I can't stay. But I have to go pack." Chris looked at Reilly, "I'll see you later."

Once Chris had turned to leave, Ponyboy looked at Reilly. Reilly glanced up and said, "I'm saying bye to them there. After all I am in the band."

However before Ponyboy could reply laughter filled the air. The two turned, and saw Sodapop and Steve walking up onto the porch from work. Reilly made a face, and felt her stomach knot up. It was as if she had butterflies. She was so nervous. The two walked in, Steve instantly sitting on the couch.

"Has anyone seen Dallas lately?" Steve asked looking around.

"Two-bit said he was hanging out with some girl he met at that party the other night." Ponyboy stated. "I don't remember who she was."

"Well that's cause it could have been anyone there." Steve laughed. He flipped through the channels on the TV then shut it off. He sighed and sat back up. "I should probably be heading back before the ol man flips on me." Steve started to the door. "See y'all."

Reilly watched Steve head for the door. Sodapop followed and said bye to him outside. She could hear him still outside, possible enjoying the fresh air, or thinking. Reilly got to her feet, placing the pen down on the newspaper and started outside. Ponyboy had gone into the kitchen to help Darry start making dinner. Reilly looked at her feet as she stepped outside then up at Soda. He seemed to be ignoring her or hadn't yet noticed she came outside.

"So…how was work?" Reilly stuttered, attempting to start a conversation.

Sodapop looked up, he gave a smile, but not like it usual one. It was distant, and not expressing his normal, loving personality. It showed confusion. "It was okay. You had to work today right?"

"Uh…I had to, but I got fired. I called in because I wasn't feeling well, and he let me go." Reilly rubbed the back of her neck. She still didn't feel very well. Maybe it was just nerves or something, "And how about that party? Was it decent? You and the others came back pretty late from what I heard."

"It was alright. Dallas and Two-bit were with those girls, so Steve and I left after a while…" Sodapop paused and looked at Reilly. He shrugged and finished, "…and went into town."

Reilly stared at him, remembering Steve come to the house that night, before Sodapop had come home. "Funny." Reilly said. Soda raised a brow. "Steve came to the house shortly after Pony and I left looking for you." A chill, that wasn't the wind, surfaced upon the area. Reilly looked up at Soda coldly, and Sodapop looked at Reilly. It was obvious to tell he was trying to stay concentrated. Reilly was the first to look away. She looked at the porch and shook her head. "I know who you were with Soda. You were with Sandy. She's back in town ain't she?"

Soda frowned, but hesitated to say anything. "Where did you hear this from? Everyone is talking about something now-a-days."

"I ran into her." Reilly said coldly. She looked up with a blank expression, "Yesterday while I was picking some things up for Skylar's. I ran into her." Reilly continued shaking her head. "So what really happened then? You don't need to deny it. Your look gives it away."

Sodapop sighed and stood up straight. "Nothing happened Reilly. I ran into her at the party, and we went to the park to talk. That's it. She's in town to talk to her parents before returning to Florida to take care of her child."

"Oh you sure? You sure you didn't get back together with her. Your long lost love that ran away from you?" Reilly retorted, "Everyone is saying otherwise Soda. Stop lying to me."

"You think I'm lying to you Reilly?! Well I'm not. Nothing happened. Are you going to believe what people are saying out there?!" Sodapop asked raising his voice a little more. He gestured out towards the streets.

Reilly paused and made a face. "What else am I suppose to believe. You yourself just said you'd never lie and you tried telling me you were with Steve." Reilly said quieter. She bit her lip and forced back tears. "While you were out "talking" to your ex-lover Sandy I have been back here. Always thinking and wondering about the other night. That way you looked at me. The disgust that was in your eyes-"

"Reilly I-" Sodapop tried interrupting, staking a step forward.

"No." Reilly stepped back as well, "Even though you convinced me otherwise then. I still haven't been alright. You haven't looked at me the same, you haven't acted the same. I do honestly think I disgust you. I disgust myself sometimes. And while I am back here slipping into depression you're out with Sandy. You didn't once ask me after that if I was okay. Not once."

By now Reilly was beginning to cry. She furiously wiped the leaked tears away and broke away from Soda trying to embrace her. Her heart was pounding and it felt like she was going to vomit.

"Don't try explaining. You've done enough. Go be with her Soda, that's what you want. You still love her. There's no room for me here anymore." Reilly finally spat out. She felt her face flushed. Storming off of the porch and down the street.

Reilly kicked the dirt road as she walked. Where was she going? Her words rang through her head. There's no room for me here anymore. Reilly made a face and bit her lip to hold back tears. There never was room for her. She finally realized that. Once a good distance away, Reilly slowed down to a good pace. She looked around at her surroundings then at her watch. Chris was leaving in an hour. She had to be there to see him before he left.


	40. To the Airport

**// AN: here we are at our end. Enjoy, Read and review. Of course again, Thank you to everyone who reviewed this fanfic. :) //**

Chapter 40-To the Airport

"Come on Soda you have to eat something." Darry insisted. Ponyboy chewed his food quietly and looked between his brothers. The other two had heard the argument Soda and Reilly had shared from the kitchen. So Sandy was back in town. Ponyboy understood why Reilly was so upset.

"I'm not hungry Darry." Sodapop repeated.

Darry sighed trying to be sensible but yet trying to comfort his brother. "She'll be fine. A lot has happened this week. Give her some space."

"Yeah a lot has happened…and I haven't been there for her. Reilly ain't going to believe me. Nothing did happen between me and Sandy. I don't love her anymore." Soda stood up slamming his fists into the wood of the kitchen table.

"Calm down Soda. Breaking our goddamn table ain't going to solve anything." Darry stood up as well, raising his voice.

"Yelling at each other ain't going to solve anything either." Ponyboy stood up. His face was twisted and upset. "Look sure, Reilly probably over exaggerated. Who could blame her though? Soda you did see Sandy even if it wasn't romantically. And the rest of the town is calling her names and talking behind her back."

Sodapop sat back down and put his head in his hands. "I'm so stupid." He started. "I should have been there for her. I stormed out that night and made this happen."

"This doesn't look like the loving Curtis family dinner I'm used to joining in on." Dallas voice echoed from the door way.

Darry mumbled then looked up at Dallas, "Enough Dallas. Reilly ran off."

"She did? I just saw her about ten minutes ago." Dallas stated. He removed his shades and put tem in the pocket of his jacket.

Soda stood up and turned around to face Dally. "Where was she?"

"She was at her car. Putting some things in the trunk." Dallas said innocently.

"Like what kind of things Dally?" Ponyboy asked.

"She was putting a few suitcases in it plus that huge guitar she owns." Dally sat down on the arm rest of the couch. "What's the problem? Chris probably needed a few extra things for the trip there."

Sodapop started into the room Reilly had been staying in. He looked around and didn't spot any of her stuff at all. He got to his knees and looked under the bed. Nothing. The bed was made as neat as it had been when she had started living there. Everything was in order and in place.

"Reilly left her guitar here." Ponyboy said watching Sodapop walk out of the room.

"Her stuff isn't here. I found the window left open. She must'a come and taken everything while we were out looking for her." Soda looked at his feet. He couldn't believe this was happening. Was Reilly going to run to LA with Chris? Sodapop looked back up. "I think she's leaving with her brother."

"You think so?" Ponyboy frowned. What a stupid question. All the evidence pointed to that. Reilly was so upset she packed up and was getting ready to leave with the band. "Is there time to catch her?"

"The plane doesn't leave yet." Darry said. He had the papers Chris had given him in hand. "Here's all the plane information."

"Let me see!" Sodapop swiped it and looked it over. "We can still catch it." Sodapop looked up at Dallas. "Dallas. Drive me there."

"My car is down the road and-" Dally started.

"Drive me there." Sodapop insisted. He stood close to Dallas glaring.

"Fine let's go." Dallas snorted and said.

****

Reilly gave a loud sigh of exasperation and parked the car in the airport. She got out of the car and placed the keys safely in her pocket. Skylar would be taking the car while they were gone in L.A for a while. Reilly pulled open the trunk and put her guitar case on her back, then finally attempting to pull out her two suitcases.

"Need some help?" Reilly looked up spotting Skylar.

"Sure. Thank you." Reilly said giving him a light smile. She pulled out her one suitcase while he pulled out the other.

Skylar shut the trunk and stared walking with Reilly. "So, are you sure you want to go. This was kind of last minute and everything."

"Yeah…I-I'm sure. Chris had an extra ticket right?" Reilly asked.

"Yeah he did, from when I said I was going. But I had changed my mind. He's happy you're going…but kind of surprised." Skylar explained. They walked through the sliding doors of the airport.

Around were people, average people going every which way. They were all going somewhere. They all had a destination, a place that they belonged. For some reason Reilly didn't like the place that much. She felt out of place, even though they were just average people. There were really no signs of socs or greasers. Just people. Skylar led Reilly to where her brother was waiting. Outside of where they had to go to get onto the airplane.

"Hey Reilly." Chris said giving her a hug. As complicated as it was with Reilly holding a suitcase and a guitar case strapped on her back. Chris handed her some tags that she was suppose to put around her things so that they could find their stuff when they landed. "We're supposed to put these on our bags and stuff."

Reilly nodded and turned to sit in a chair and do so. She pulled out a pen and started writing her name down on the tags. Meanwhile Skylar turned to Christian, "Look. You need to make sure this is what she wants to do. She might regret leaving here."

"She sounded pretty damn well determined to go." Chris said. Skylar frowned and looked Christian up and down. "Alright, I know. I'll go talk to her."

"Good." Skylar nodded. He turned around and started looking out for Connor and his brother.

Chris stammered over to his sister and sat down. He sighed lightly and looked down at the tags as Reilly was putting them on her things. "So, are you sure you want to have all of that?"

Reilly looked up frowning, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Is this what you really want?" Chris asked.

"Yes it is. Leaving Tulsa for at least a little while will be great for me. Everyone is talking about me and what happened. About my whole life. I need out for a while. Somewhere else." Reilly explained. She looked back up at Chris as she sat up straight, "I don't like feeling like I am forced to leave, but that's the only thing that will be good for me right now. I have no where else I can really go at the moment."

Chris nodded slowly. "Fine. But so long as you are sure."

Reilly nodded slowly as well, "I am sure."

****

"Hurry up Dallas!" Sodapop raised his voice as they passed through a red light and cut off another car. It was utterly surprising that they had gone this far without a cop catching them.

"Shut up! There are only so many red lights, and car's I can cut off." Dallas hollered back. "Hold your panties kid we're almost there!"

"Their flight is leaving soon. If you don't hurry up we won't make it. You know how busy that place is." Soda yelled.

"If I wasn't driving here and trying not to get us killed, I'd shut you up!" Dallas threatened. He was gripping the steering wheel tightly. Dallas' knuckles were beginning to turn white. Dally wondered how he got himself into this situation. Because he was most likely to go speeding to the airport?

"There it is!" Soda pointed seeing the huge building, the lights and the amount of congestion of cars at the front of the airport. "Park at the side of the road. We don't have time to find a parking spot in there."

Dally obeyed Sodapop and turned sharply to park outside on the road near the airport. Sodapop hoped out, slamming the door and leaving Dallas behind. "Jesus Christ." Dallas swore a thousand cusses after that running after Sodapop.

****

Conner and his brother arrived with the rest of the equipment not to long later. Reilly sat in the chair looking at them while taking glances around at the airport. She was still nervous, on edge. She was hoping to see Sodapop come galloping down the hall chasing after her. But maybe she was just dreaming, Reilly decided. Sodapop was with Sandy as much as she was trying to pretend otherwise. Sandy had always been his one and only. Reilly made a face feeling her anger surface again; she kicked the ground in frustration and stood up quickly.

"We need to head in now." Chris said turning to Reilly. Reilly looked up blankly. "It's time to get out of here."

"Oh." Reilly nodded. "Okay." She looked around again.

"If everything you said is true…don't expect it Reilly…" Chris said sympathetically. Reilly looked at her feet and nodded.

The doors to go through and place the luggage and board opened. Conner and his brother started in. Chris put a hand behind Reilly's shoulder and guided her.

"See ya guys!" Skylar waved. "See ya when you come home. Good luck!"

"Later Sky!" Chris waved.

This didn't change the fact that Reilly was in love with him. She always would be even if in the end all she could do was move on. Maybe L.A would bring something new. Different. Something without socs or greasers. Reilly placed her things on the revolver and stepped back. She remembered what Skylar said. See ya when you come home. Was this really her home anymore? Reilly wondered about this.

****

"Excuse me! Sorry!" Sodapop apologized nearly knocking over an elderly woman. He stopped at the main desk and looked up hurriedly at the schedule and where to go. He turned to his right spotting a long hallway to where the plane to L.A would be. Dallas caught up to Soda and stopped only to start running another way. He cussed underneath his breath and followed on.

"Wait! WAIT!" Sodapop skidded to a halt at the desk for boarding this plane.

"Sir you can't board this plane without a ticket." The woman behind the desk stated.

"I just need to stop someone!" Sodapop said loudly. He thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He reviewed every mistake he made in the last few days and wished he could take them back.

"I'm sorry sir. The plane is ready to leave. If you don't have a ticket then you can't board." The woman restated.

"I-I don't have a ticket." Soda said slowly. He looked at his feet. Sodapop could feel his heart in his stomach. Another girl he loved ran away, and this time it was his fault. He pushed Reilly away.

Dally walked up beside Sodapop and looked at the doors. He muttered under his breath and let out a sigh. "Sorry kid." That's all he could say. He didn't know love or affection. Dallas didn't understand exactly how Sodapop was feeling. Maybe it was something similar to how he felt when Johnny had died in the hospital. Maybe not. "We'll see them back here sooner or later though. It's not over yet."


	41. PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT

**AN: Well, Long time no Talk I suppose? **

**This is obviously not going to be a Chapter to the Story, but more of a Public Service Announcement. To anyone that is still lingering and following this story (thank you for that by the way!) I gladly want to announce that the first Chapter of the Sequel is Online as of Last Night. I did say I would get to it, and I still really wanted to, but I feel like I should briefly explain why it took three or four years to actually do so. **

**For Starters, I visited other Fandoms, and got pretty Involved in them. Which took me away from this Fandom and This Story in Particular. As a result of this, I started improving my writing (and drawing) a lot, and became turned off of this story. The ideas I had had while finishing this FanFiction no longer appealed to me, and I wasnt happy with how I wrote this, or how I handled some situations and themes in it. Therefore, my biggest problem was trying to continue from where I left off, in a way that would satisfy me and keep me wanting to write. **

**Of course, life also is a factor in it taking so long. Graduating High School, Going into College, I'm now Engaged (This is the Good Stuff, Bad Stuff Happened too lol) but I have pondered here and there how to do this story for you guys. During the summer, I figured it out, for the most part. Now that I am more experienced with planning these sorts of things I found out where I want to take this story and got on it. If anyone notices, I submitted the Sequel the same day as I did this story; September 16th. **

**So, please look up 'It's Just Beginning' and you can check out the first Chapter! I dont know the pace at which I can write this story currently, but I am going to attempt to keep a steady pace. Beware, the writing is a lot better and may be a bit odd to see the difference between the two fics. I'd also love to ReWrite this Story so it's up to date, and I am pondering on doing a Prequel to this one that would take place Before the Novel, During, and After leading up to It's Not Over. But we'll see, one thing at a time. **

**For now though, if you have any suggestions or things you want to see me cover in the Sequel, Now is your Chance to Tell me! Message me or something and we can discuss, cause although I have a direction I dont have everything sorted out and would love input. I dont have many people I can talk to about this Fandom.**

**Til then, Go Check out 'It's Just Beginning" **

**Thank You **


End file.
